


ALQUILADO (Riren)

by Tia_waka1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 47,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_waka1/pseuds/Tia_waka1
Summary: Un omega sin olor...Un alfa sin olfato...Un encuentro inesperado...- ¿A qué huele...?~ Q-que me esta pasando*******************-Te encontré...*****************************- Me darás un hijo~ Quien se cree para darme ordenes...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, riren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

Por las calles de una gran ciudad, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello un joven castaño de ojo esmeraldas y piel ligeramente bronceada... ¿Motivo? Iba tarde a uno de sus dos trabajo. Eren Jaeger, 17 años, no ha tenido una vida fácil. Tiene poco recuerdos de su niñez; no recuerda el rostro de sus padre. Su madre había muerto cuando el solo tenia 10 años por el cáncer, era una mujer trabajadora, una hermosa omega de cabellos castaños y mirada amorosa... pero el destino era cruel y se la llevo aun muy joven.

Después de que su madre muriera se quedo con un amigo de su madre, Los Arlert, ahí conoció a Armin... La primera vez que lo vio pensó que era una niña, tiene unos grandes ojos azueles como el cielo y un cabello lacio rubio que le llega a los hombros y a su abuelo que era un alfa muy amable y lo quería como si fuera su familia... pero el destino es caprichoso; a los 13 años casi que al unísono los dos niños se les presento lo que marcaría sus destinos... sus celos. Eran omegas y aunque la sociedad ya no los marginaba como antes igual tenían sus limitaciones, pero no solo eso

_\- Es un omega defectuoso, no presenta aroma, es imposible que consiga un alfa_ _así_

_\- Pero su celo le llega con normalidad? - Pregunto el abuelo Arlert_

_\- Puede que ovule pero sin aroma un alfa no notara que es omega y eso puede que no tenga buena descendencia_

Esas fueron las palabras del medico después de que le llegara por segunda vez el celo y no se sintiera aroma alguno.

La vida puede ser una perra desalmada

Cuando cumplieron 15 años, el abuelo cayó enfermo, una enfermedad cardíaca y respiratoria se lo llevaba lenta y dolorosamente... no duraría mas que unos meses

_\- Siento mucho... dejarlos solos..... sean fuertes..... no se rinda - Dijo en anciano_

_\- Abuelo... no... lucha... no me dejes... - Decía entre lagrimas el de cabellos rubios, el castaño se limitaba a llorar al otro lado de la cama_

_Abuelo - Perdóname... prim... primero tus padres y... ahora yo... pero no estas solo - Volteo a ver a Eren - No están solos... cuídense... los... amo - Y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de partir... es esa habitación del hospital solo se escuchaba el llanto de los dos jóvenes y el pitido de la máquina que confirmaba la muerte_

_En Francia, en ese momento, en los dos omegas quedaban solos. En un centro medico se encontraban dos azabaches... uno era una mujer de estatura baja con cabellos negros que le llegaba a la cintura, una alfa hermosa y a su lado un joven de baja estatura para su edad, de cabellos azabache tan brillantes como las plumas de un cuervo, una piel blanca y tersa, con una mirada afilada y ceño fruncido, un alfa de 19 años._

_Los dos estaban en escuchado lo que el medico les decía_

_\- Señora Ackerman, el tiene todos los rasgos de un alfa, la fuerza que por cierto es mucha, la inteligencia, la agilidad.... pero su olfato... Levi no percibe el aroma de los omegas, si distingue los demás aromas normales como si fuera un beta. Pero no se preocupe señora Kuchel, el puede tener cachorros solo que tiene que estar al pendiente de su omega cuando lo tenga y que este le avise de sus celos_

_\- No hay algún tratamiento.... por que me parece mu raro cuando era pequeño si podía percibir el aroma de omega... - Pregunto Kuchel_

_-Puede que lo haya perdido con el tiempo... pero vuelvo y le digo no hay de que preocuparse_

_\- Tks, si ya acabaron con esta mierda vayámonos.... - Dijo Levi mientras se ponía de pie_

_\- Gracias doctor - Y salieron del edificio y un auto negro lo estaba esperando - Que raro.... si el podía... - Susurro la mujer_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Dos días después de la muerte del Abuelo Arlert, los dos jóvenes estaba en custodia de una institución por ser menores de edad aun, pero hoy recibirían una visita_

_-Arlert y Jaeger, vaya al despacho se les solicita_

_\- ¡Si! - Respondieron al unísono A ellos lo les gustaba ese lugar... querían volver a casa. Llegaron al despacho, tocaron y entraron, ahí estaba el director del lugar y una mujer_

_\- Jóvenes ella viene a decirles algo importante así que los dejare solos - El director salió_

_\- Hola pequeños... siento mucho lo de tu abuelo Armin y tu Eren... te pareces tanto a tu madre... no pude estar ahí cuando falleció_

_\- ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? - Pregunto Eren_

_-Si mi niño... pero no he venido a hablar de eso. Armin, tu abuelo les dejó una cantidad de dinero para ayudarlos por un tiempo, pero como son menores de edad me la dio a mi para yo dárselas a ustedes, por eso he venido para vayan a vivir a mi casa. Yo los cuidare y les daré lo que necesiten_

_\- Lo siento señora...- Dijo el castaño_

_\- No me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja, dime tía, cariño_

_\- Tía... Preferimos no ir con usted. Nosotros no queremos ser carga para nadie - Respondió decidido el omega castaño_

_\- Eren... - Armin llamó a su amigo algo dudoso_

_\- Pero no serán carga para nadie yo lo hago con mucho gusto - Comentó la mujer_

_\- Usted es una alfa... me imagino que vive con más alfas, nosotros somos omegas y claro que seríamos una carga, por eso creo que seria mejor nosotros vivir aparte. Usted nos daría lo que nos dio el abuelo, además somos capaces de vivir solos y no pasaremos dificultad - Hablo Eren_

_\- Eres igual de terco que tu madre- La mujer suspiro - Bueno pero con una condición_

_\- ¿Si?_

_-Quiero que se muden a Francia. Ahí es donde vivo y así podre estar mas pendiente de ustedes, les depositara el dinero en una cuenta que solo ustedes podrán manejar_

_\- Esta bien...¿Cierto Armin?_

_\- Sí, me parece bien - Y así a los días organizaron todo y partieron, con parte del dinero compraron una modesta casa y ahí vivían_

**Actualmente**

Eren corría para llegar a su segundo trabajo en el bar María, lo había cogido la tarde ya que se había quedado hablando con Armin

\- Mierda - Maldecía mientras corría, pero no por que iba a llegar tarde, si no por lo sucedido antes de ir

**FLASH BACK**

_\- Eren que vamos a hacer... no van a aumentar el arriendo - El rubio estaba preocupado_

_\- Eso es injusto, no tienen ningún derecho de hacernos esto - Estaba enojado el omega castaño_

_\- A duras penas tenemos para comer.... creo que me voy a salir de estudiar. Será lo mejor - Comentó desanimado el rubio_

_\- Ni loco harás eso, debes terminar, le prometí al abuelo que te cuidaría... ya veré que haré_

_\- Eren pero ya tienes dos trabajos, le debes a la Tía. Aunque ella dice que no te cobrará... además no le has dicho que nos tocó vender la casa ¿verdad?... y no quiero que hagas algo estúpido_

_\- Ya no las arreglaremos, no seremos carga de nadie y si no le he dicho es para que no se preocupe... No te preocupes ya me la ingeniare - Trato de sonar seguro el castaño_

_\- ... Será confiar... no pidas mas prestamos, busquemos otro lugar o yo busco un trabajo de medio tiempo - Dijo Armin_

_\- Hablaré con el propietario a ver si lo convenzo de no subirlo o si no iremos a buscar otro lugar te parece bien_

_\- Esta bien...._

_\- "Los siento Armin.... se que no hay lugar mas barato que esté... pero haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte" - Pensó_

**FIN FLASH**

Eren llegó a tiempo al bar, entro a cambiarse y a ponerse el traje ya que trabajaba en la barra, ahí también estaban sus compañeros cambiándose

\- Suicida, por poco llegas tarde - Jean un beta de cabello bicolor de dos tonalidades de castaño, son amigos pero les gusta pelear entre ellos

\- Calma a tu yegua Marco - Dijo con burla el castaño

\- Jean no molestes y Eren la jefa dijo que fueras apenas llegaras - Marcó un omega pecoso es la pareja de Jean

\- Ya que hiciste Jaeger

\- Arre mula más bien - Le dio con una toalla que había en una silla

\- ¡Maldito! - Jean iba a ir tras él, pero este salió corriendo

\- Eso te ganas - Dijo Marco reteniendo la risa

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la oficina de la Jefa, Eren llego y entro

\- Disculpe jefe - Dijo Eren

\- Deja de decirme jefa o señora, eres casi como mi hijo... pasa por favor

\- Perdón tía , ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

\- Sí querido, quería saber como van las cosas contigo y Armin... ¿Les está yendo bien?

\- Bien, todo está bien - Respondió - " _No le puedo decir nada_ " - Pensó

\- Quisiera ir en estos días a la casa a visitarlos

\- Perdón tía pero usted sabe que yo estudio y trabajo y Armin estudia así que no mantenemos en la casa... - Habían vendido la casa cuando el dinero se acabo, pero no le había dicho nada a ella, además que tampoco le contó que se había salido de estudiar para trabajar de mesero en el día

-Mi niño, sabes que te he dicho que cuando necesiten ayuda me digas

\- Muchas gracias tía pero estamos bien, no tiene por que preocuparse

-Bueno, ve a terminar de organizarte que ya casi abrimos

\- Muchas gracias - Salió de la oficina

\- Mi niño por que eres tan terco....

**************************

Ya en la barra estaba organizando las copas con su otra compañera

-¿Que te tiene tan preocupado, Eren? - Pregunto la morena junto a él

\- Nada Ymir...

\- A mi no me engañas ¿Qué pasó?¿Otra vez problemas de dinero? - Dijo la alfa de piel morena y pecas

\- Nos van a subir la renta, ya no tenemos casi para comer... no se que hacer... - Dijo algo desanimado

\- ... Pues si quieres puedes ayudarnos en un trabajito como el de la otra vez - Susurro la alfa

\- Mmmm no quisiera... - Todavía recordaba el último "trabajo" que hicieron el cual le ayudó mucho, pero... tenía sus dudas

\- Vamos Eren tu eres el mejor para esto por no tener aroma... - Miro a ambos lados - Mira es en esta dirección, solo es entrar y salir, unas joyas y nos vamos... si te animas solo dime - Le entregaba en una servilleta una dirección

\- ¿A quien pertenecer esto? - El castaño vio el papel con duda

\- A un tal Rivalle... no me acuerdo bien el nombre, pero está forrado en plata - La alfa sonrió

\- Lo pensaré...

\- Anímate... dentro de dos días vamos a ir- Ymir se alejó para seguir con su trabajo

Eren miraba el papel con duda pero era eso o venderse y eso no lo quería hacer por nada del mundo


	3. Capítulo 3

Eren había aceptado hacer el trabajo. Así que esperaron a que fuera el sábado en la mañana, ya que ese día el castaño no trabajaba y además tenían información que el dueño de la casa no estaba en el día

\- Pensé que Ymir iba a venir, Reiner - Dijo el castaño al rubio que lo acompañaba

\- Ella se le presentó algo, así que solo seremos tu y yo. Además, lo que nos dijeron es que iba a ser algo fácil - Reiner un alfa rubio bastante fornido - Tu entras y yo te espero en el carro, solo coges lo que puedas y no te demores

\- Entonces yo soy el que arriesga el pescuezo... que emoción - Nótese el sarcasmo del omega

\- Oye no te preocupes, en esa casa no mantiene nadie según lo que nos dijeron y tu al no tener aroma ni te notan, además eres muy ágil y claro me tienes a mi - Dijo regalando una sonrisa tranquila al castaño y claro Eren confiaba en ese rubio que en más de un momento lo ha rescatado y ayudado

\- Bueno... creo que ya estamos llegando - Miró una gran mansión a lo lejos - Es grande... ¿seguro que es ahí? - El omega vea con asombro

\- Sí... cualquier cosa sales que no me iré sin ti - Llegaron al lugar y Eren alistó lo que necesitaba y se puso unos guantes y una gorra - Te esperaré junto a esos árboles

\- Listo, llevo mi celular cualquier cosa marcas -Eren escaló la reja del lugar y con mucho cuidado se dispuso a entrar a la casa sin saber lo que se acercaba al lugar

No muy lejos de hay iba un azabache y su madre en un carro lujoso de color negro

\- Hijo, en verdad no me gusta verte de tan mal humor. Levi ya deberías acabar con ese matrimonio

\- Tks y dejarles lo que nos pertenece a ellos, claro que no Kuchel... Todo es culpa del bastardo que elegiste como padre mio - Levi estaba fastidiado

\- Levi lo se y sabes bien que yo estuve en contra de ese estúpido testamento, es que solo a ese imbécil se le ocurre primero poner como condición para recibir la mitad que te casaras con Petra y dos que para recibir la otra mitad debes tener un hijo alfa y peor aun si te divorcias ellos quedan con todo y si no hay heredero todos pierden - Ya había sido tres años de la muerte del padre de Levi y tres que llevaba casado con Petra Ral

\- Ni me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de revivirlo para matarlo otra vez - Iba enojado ya que venía de una reunión con su "suegro"

**FLASH BACK**

_\- Levi tenemos que hablar. Aún no has embarazado a mi hija y ya llevan tres años de casado - Habló el Señor Ral que estaba sentado en frente del escritorio del azabache_

_\- ¿Y eso es su maldito problema por...? - A Levi no le agradaba para nada ese hombre_

_\- Sabes que un heredero es necesario para las dos familia... sinceramente creo que son un alfa ineficiente_

_- **Vea pedazo de suegro con todo el puto respeto que se merece ya he llenado a su queridisima hija de tanto semen que esta que se le sale por la oreja y no queda preñada así que no es mi maldito problema, mas bien vaya a joder a otra parte viejo interesado que no creo que no se que lo que usted busca es mi dinero pero se jodió... lo que pase en mi matrimonio es mi problema y yo veré como lo soluciono** \- La mirada que le daba el azabache le causó un escalofrío al señor Ral_

_\- Recuerde Levi que solo nos queda un año de plazo para que se cumpla la cláusula y si no los dos perdemos - El hombre mayor se retiró del lugar_

_\- Tks - Levi chasqueo la lengua_

**FIN FLASH**

\- Yo no tengo la culpa que que ella no salga en embarazo ya que la he cogido suficiente y en verdad me desespera

\- Además que no sientes el aroma de su celo ni nada por el estilo... sería mejor que buscaras a tu destinado es más probable que - No le dejó terminar

\- Sabes muy bien que no creo en eso - Respondió Levi - Y menos sabiendo el fallo de nariz que tengo... Ya estamos llegando - Llegaron a la mansión

**************************

Dentro de la mansión un castaño había ingresado a una de la habitaciones

\- Vaya que es grande.... esta debe ser la principal - Eren estaba rebuscando los cajones pero cuando estuvo cerca a la cama un delicioso pero leve aroma le llegó- Huele a menta - Se acercó a una de las almohadas donde se concentraba el aroma - Que rico - Se desconecto del mundo para percibir más ese aroma, si darle mucha importancia a un calorcito que se comenzaba alojar en su vientre

*************************************

Afuera de la mansión un rubio vio un auto llegar

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - Saco su celular y comenzó marcar - ¡¿POR QUE CARAJO TIENES EL CELULAR APAGADO?!... Sal de ahí por favor

********************************

\- Vamos en el despacho tengo lo que me pediste - Ingresaron a la mansión el azabache se detiene en seco -¿A qué huele...?

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunta dudosa la mujer

\- ¿No lo sientes?..... Canela y miel.... - La mujer abre los ojos como platos... ya que eso le trajo un recuerdo de hace año.

El azabache ingresó corriendo y subió directo al segundo piso siguiendo el aroma, mientras la mujer lo seguía

***************************************

En la habitación

\- Mierda... - Eren sintió, de un momento a otro, más potente el olor pero no venía de la almohada. Era un olor como a menta. También se dio cuenta de ese creciente calor que bien conocía, pero que no debía presentarse aun - ¿Q...que me esta pasando? - A medida que el olor se iba acercando el calor iba aumentando y el castaño se asustaba más, hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe

\- **Te encontré....**


	4. Capítulo 4

En la habitación

\- Mierda... - Eren sintió de un momento a otro más potente el olor pero no venía de la almohada... era un olor como a menta... también se dio cuenta de ese creciente calor que bien conocía pero que no debía presentarse aun - ¿Q...que me esta pasando? - A medida que el olor se iba acercando, el calor iba aumentado y el castaño se asustaba más, hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe

\- **Te encontré... -** Eren quedó petrificado, ante él estaba un hombre de cabello negro, que lo miraba fieramente, pero lo que más le impresionó fue el aroma... el mismo que sintió en la almohada, más potente, el calor crecía dentro de él - ¿Quién mierda eres tu mocoso y que haces en mi casa? - Preguntó Levi sorprendido pero el aroma que sintió al llegar se intensifico.... cerro los ojo y aspiró profundo ese aroma embriagador.... era simplemente exquisito, la boca se le llenó de saliva y miró, abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró fijamente al castaño - **Tu....** \- Lo dijo con gruesa casi sensual, sin pensarlo se acercó al muchacho que estaba petrificado y lo tomó del cuello acorralando contra la pared

\- L-lo.. s-siento... po... por favor suel...teme - Eren no sabía que sentir en ese momento, el aroma de ese hombre tenía a su omega interno chillando por que se sometiera ante ese alfa, la mirada afilada que le dedicaba hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez mas y además lo habían descubierto

Levi acercó su nariz al cuello de Eren, el cual se estremece por el roce y por sentir el aliento tibio en su piel

\- Tu eres el que huele tan bien mocoso ladrón - Eren se sorprendió por lo dicho..... el no tenia aroma, como ese hombre podía olerlo... el pánico se apoderó de él y trato de zafar la mano que lo aprisionaba... pero era imposible, la comparación de fuerzas era abrumadora - Ni crea que te dejare ir.... mira que meterte en mi casa y por lo que veo querías robar....aunque - Se alejó un poco y miro a castaño de arriba abajo - Creo que podemos llegar a un trato - El olor del omega lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Eren sintió terror y con la poca fuerza que tenía le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del azabache logrando que este aflojar el agarre - Maldito ... - No pudo terminar ya que cuando alzó la mirada el castaño estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana - **Te encontrare otra vez ...** \- Sentenció y Eren tembló pero no se detuvo de saltar

Afuera de la habitación Kuchel estaba tapándose la boca de la sorpresa

\- Oh mi niño que has hecho..... el pudo sentir su aroma- Rápidamente se alejó de la habitación y saco su celular - Hola, necesito un favor

 _-Kuchel, claro dígame_ \- Preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea

-Te voy a mandar un mensaje con una dirección y el nombre de una persona para que la vayas a buscar y por favor no le digas nada a Levi, ni a nadie

- _Claro no se preocupe no le diré nada al enanin_

\- Gracias - Colgó y rápidamente mandó el mensaje, justo a tiempo antes de que su hijo bajara por las escalera - ¿Levi que paso?

\- Un mocoso ladrón se metió a robar - Sacó también su celular - Cejas te necesito en mi casa ya y trae a la loca y a Mike, acá les explico - Colgó sin esperar respuesta - Ese no se va a escapar tan fácil ese omega

\- ¿Pero te robó algo? - Trataba de distraer a su hijo para que el chico escapara

\- Creo que no... pero igual de esta no se libra

\- ¿Pero como te diste cuenta que estaba aquí? - Quería confirmar sus sospechas y por la cara de Levi de asombro estaba más que claro

\- Lo... sentí su aroma.... era como a canela

\- Entiendes lo que me estas diciendo hijo, recuerda que tu nunca has sentido aroma de algún omega

\- No lo se....

\- Hijo podría ser tu... - Fue interrumpida por el azabache

\- Yo no creo en esas mierdas

\- Bueno, creo que dejamos lo nuestro para otro día, creo que mejor me voy, voy a tomar uno de tus carros si no te molesta

\- Tks - Ya el azabache estaba de camino a su oficina para revisar las cámaras, mientras la mujer cogió uno de los carros de azabache y salió rápido de la propiedad

\- Tengo que apurarme

****************************************

Afuera después de que Eren saltara, cayó en un arbusto que estaba cerca la ventana

\- !Eren! - Fue el llamado de Reiner, que con el desespero se había bajado del carro para buscarlos - Demonios vayámonos - Al verlo como se retorcía lo levantó y se lo llevó corriendo de hay - ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?

\- N-no se... pero... pero salgamos... va..vámonos - El calor aún no se iba, sentía caliente donde ese hombre lo toco - Llévame a casa...

\- No te preocupes - Lo subió al carro y se fueron a toda marcha

En la casa de Eren, se encontraba Armin ya que ese día no tenía clases

\- ¡¿Eren que te paso?! - Se sorprendió Armin, al ver llegar a su amigo, en brazos de Reiner y sudando a borbotones

\- N-no es nada... mi celo... se descontrolo - Dijo mientras el rubio lo llevaba al sillón que había en la sala

\- Pero falta casi dos mese para eso.... voy a traer los supresores - Dijo el rubio antes de entrar al cuarto que compartían, por que a pesar de no tener aroma, el celo afecta a Eren como al cualquier otro y suele ser algo insoportable. Al momento llegó y Reiner había traído un vaso con agua

\- Gracias... solo esperemos a que haga efecto - En eso solo la puerta, el castaño y el rubio mayor se miraron

\- Voy... - Fue interrumpido su andar por Reiner

\- Yo abro, tu atiende a Eren - Dijo seriamente así que Armin no dijo nada y volteo a ver a su amigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa más falsa que moneda de cuero. Reiner llegó a la puerta y abrió - ¿Si? - Ahí había una castaña, con lentes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su cabello recogido con una cola alta

\- Hola, me presento de llamo Hanji Zoe y vengo por Eren Jaeger - Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa

\- Él está indispuesto ahora - Dijo secamente

\- Ohh me temo que es urgente, lo solicita la señora Kuchel - Apenas dijo eso Armin se asomo

\- ¿La tía Kuchel? - La castaña asintió y él volteo a ver a Eren el cual se veía preocupada - Listo pero yo voy con el

\- No hay problema pequeño, pero vamos rápido - Ellos entraron de nuevo a la casa y sacaron a Eren que ya estaba algo mejor

\- Eren ¿Cómo sabe la tía esta dirección? - Susurro Armin al castaño

\- No lo se..... pero mejor vamos - Respondió Eren también con un susurro

\- Eren... - Dijo Armin con duda

\- Yo soy Eren, ya podemos irnos

\- Listo niños ¡VÁMONOS! - Grito animada para después montarse al carro

\- Reiner gracias... cualquier cosa te llamo

\- Cuídate Eren.. - El rubio aun estaba preocupado...

\- Adiós Reiner - Se despidió Armin. Y así arrancaron su viaje, fue un viaje realmente corto, llegaron al bar, y entraron rápidamente a la oficina después de tocar

\- Kuchel los traje como lo prometí - Dijo la castaña con lentes al entrar

\- Gracias Hanji, necesito que te quedes y me ayudes con algo más - La castaña asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina - Eren, Armin, por favor siéntense - Los dos jóvenes no decían nada, casi nunca los llamaba por el nombre así que sabían que era algo serio - Ah chicos se lo que han pasado estos años.... se que no tienen dinero y también - Miró al castaño - Que te has salido de estudiar Eren, en verdad me hubiera gustado que me pidieran ayuda

\- Tía.. yo - No pudo terminar

\- Eren, se que no quieres se la carga para nadie, pero eso no justifica sus mentiras... ni tus actos - Dicho eso el castaño abrió los ojos como platos y el rubio se le quedó mirando con duda - Ah, mi niño de todos los que pudiste molestar tenía que ser a mi hijo

\- Su..su hijo

\- Levi Rivaille Ackerman, es el nombre de mi hijo, el dueño de la mansión donde te metiste hoy y al que le pateaste las bolas - Se escuchó una estruendosa risa en la oficina, voltearon a ver a la castaña de gafas que estaba convulsionando en el sillón

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ NO LO PUEDO CREER JAJAJAJJJAJ DEBES SER MUY VALIENTE O MUY IDIOTA PARA QUE LE HAGAS ESO AL ENANO - Se secaba las lágrimas que caían por la risa - Con razón te mando a buscar - Eso hizo palidecer al castaño

\- Eren ¿Qué hiciste?.... Tía ... - Dijo preocupado Armin

\- Es verdad mi hijo te está buscando y si te atrapa ni yo te puedo salvar de lo que te quiera hacer y eso incluye meterte en la cárcel... por eso te tengo un trato - Eren no decía nada, pero eso le hizo volver un poco el alma al cuerpo - Mi hijo es un alfa como ya te diste cuenta, pero tiene un problema, el no siente el aroma de los omegas - Eso confundió al castaño

\- Pero.. pero él me sintió - Eso llamó la atención de la castaña de gafas

\- ¿Levi te sintió?

\- Eh, si... el dijo que "olía bien" - Y la castaña se paró de donde estaba y fue a donde el castaño

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Sentiste su aroma? ¿Qué pasó después? - Estaba bastante cerca del castaño

\- Pues.... yo.. si sentí su aroma... - Se ponía rojo recordando cómo se pego de la almohada - Era como a menta... después.... - No quería decir lo del calor

\- Tu celo.... - La castaña volteo a ver al rubio - Llegó con síntomas de celo

\- Lo que me imagine - Afirmó Kuchel

\- Pero el no se como sintió mi aroma debe ser una equivocación

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Tenía bastante curiosidad Hanji

\- Yo soy un omega sin aroma.... según un médico ningún alfa me puede detectar

\- Mi niño parece que encontraste a tu alfa destinado y no de la mejor manera - Dijo con algo de pesar la azabache

\- ¿Destinado?

\- Son esa parejas que están hechas el uno para el otro, se dice que cuando se conocen ya nada la separa - Hablo Armin

\- Pero...

\- Bueno, ahora lo que les decía... Levi está casado - Eso causó una molestia en el castaño pero no le presto atención - Pero no por gusto, el testamento de mi difunto esposo puso como requisito para tener la mitad de la herencia casarse con esa mujer.... pero además, para recibir la otra parte debe tener un hijo alfa - Miro seriamente a Ere - Ellos no han podido tener hijos en los años que tienen casados y hay un plazo límite, si esa mujer se divorcia de mi hijo, ella queda con la mitad que tenemos y si se cumple el plazo perdemos todo... por eso te necesito Eren, no quisiera que esto se diera así pero es la única forma de salvarte y además de que salga beneficiados los dos

\- No entiendo...

\- Creo saber que quiere.... Los destinados son más fértiles, tienen más posibilidades de concebir - Explicó la castaña

\- Eren quiero proponerte que tengas un hijo con Levi - Eren se paro de la silla al escuchar la propuesta de Kuchel

\- No yo no puedo.... eso no

\- Creo que es mejor que aceptes - Caminaba para volver a sentarse - Levi te encontrara eso no hay duda... mejor dicho ya debe estar en tu casa

\- Mi niño es para evitar problemas, de nada sirve si vas a la cárcel y dejas solo a Armin - Los dos omegas se miraron - Solo has esto te lo pido, por tu bien y beneficio - Eren lo pensó, en verdad si tenía razón y por como hablaba era mejor aceptar... pero el hecho de tener que doblegarse a un alfa y depender de otro no le gustaba.... pero también él había prometido cuidar de Armin y ahora él estaba consciente que no había muchas opciones para poder seguir adelante

\- Esta bien lo haré - El rubio miraba preocupado a su amigo pero no dijo nada, parecía que esa persona de la que hablaban no era nada fácil

-Me asegurare de tu bienestar y el de Armin, no te vas a arrepentir - Saco su celular - ¿Levi?

_\- Si, estoy algo ocupado_

\- ¿Estas buscando a ese muchacho?

_\- Ya estamos en su casa pero ese mocoso no está... esto es un maldito desorden_

\- Hijo, necesito que venga ahora a mi bar

_-Ahora no puedo_

\- Él está aquí y tengo algo que proponerte

_**\- ...Voy para allá** _


	5. Capítulo 5

En el lugar se escuchaba el sonar de pasos firmes y apresurados, de repente la puerta fue abierta de golpe

\- **Mocoso...** \- Dijo con voz gruesa que hizo que a Eren se le eriza la piel, mientras el olor a menta lo comenzaba a marear

\- Hijo en mis tiempo se tocaba antes de entrar

\- Disculpe señora Kuchel - Hablo un rubio alto que entro atrás de Levi

\- Erwin querido cuántas veces... nada de señora... Bueno ya pasen necesito hablar contigo hijo

\- Hablamos después madre, primero me encargare de este mocoso de mierda - Decía mientras lentamente se acercaba al castaño que desde que entró estaba con la cabeza baja

\- Enano, ya te lo quiere violar y ni el tintito le has invitado - Dijo Hanji desde donde estaba sentada

\- Maldita cuatro ojos ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? - Pregunto ignorando por completo las insinuaciones de la castaña

-¡VINE A ALEGRARTE CON MI PRESENCIA CLARO ESTÁ! - Gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- No grites Hanji y Levi contrólate - Erwin Smith, es un alfa y amigo de Levi... De repente paro y sintió un aroma.... a manzanas, volteo a ver al rubio que estaba hay que lo miraba con un sonrojo en la car - Creo que mejor espero afuera, decía mientras retrocedía poniendo la mano en la nariz ya que el olor se hacia mas fuerte

\- Y eso por qu... Oh mierda - No termino de hablar Hanji, ya que se fijo donde miraba Erwin y vio como el rubio amigo del castaño estaba con la cara roja y temblando - ¡SAL YA! - Empujo al rubio mastodonte afuera - Dos destinados en un día.. eso debe ser un récord.... Kuchel de casualidad no tiene supresores

-Si, pero Eren está bien.... claro ya entendí - Kuchel no había entendido hasta que también vio al rubio amigo, saco una caja de emergencia y sacó una pastilla y se la dio a la castaña

\- Pequeño toma esto - La de lentes le dio la pastilla y una botella de agua

\- E-ese hombre... huele a rosas...- La mano del rubio temblaba y Eren lo miraba con sorpresa y Levi... no dejaba de ver a Eren

\- Tranquilo pequeño, parece que el mastodonte es tu alfa jajajaja Ven siéntate conmigo mientras ellos hablan - Hanji se llevo al rubio al sillón

\- Bueno, ahora me dirás para qué me necesitas madre, quiero terminar mis asuntos con este mocoso

\- Hijo, el es Eren Jaeger y es tu omega destinado, aunque no lo creas y le he propuesto un trato..... La cosa es que tu necesitas un hijo y como tu destinado esta mas que dicho que te lo puede dar

\- Me niego.... En primera ya estoy casado y no pienso tener un hijo con este

\- Cierra tu linda boca hijo - Ya estaba en modo "madre manda" - Sabes muy bien en Petra no te va a dar un hijo, y ya el plazo se acaba pronto, esto es lo que nos conviene, Eren te dará un hijo alfa, a cambio de que no le hagas nada por entrar a su casa y claro cierta ayuda

\- Así que este es un vendido

\- Levi Rivaille Ackerman ..... El trato se lo he propuesto yo, ya que estas tan empecinado en la herencia y en no divorciarte de esa mujer, entonces te aguantas, por que sabes que no tienes otra - Levi estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero su madre estaba en lo correcto - Haremos un contrato para que sea formal... Eren ve a casa y descansa, te estaré llamando cuando esté todo listo - El castaño no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el tiempo, solo asintió y se paro de la silla - Hanji llévalo - La castaña inmediatamente salió con lo dos omegas

\- Como vamos a hacer con los Ral..... no creo que acepten de buena gana - Hablo Levi cuando vio que los otros tres salía

\- Aaahh lo se, pero Petra está más obsesionada contigo ... dudo que te vaya a dejar así de fácil, así que de ti toca endulzar la noticia... y del señor Ral, me encargo yo... ese bastardo tiene muchos guardados y no le conviene desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer más dinero

\- Tks, por qué tiene que ser el.... por qué no alguien más

\- Hay más posibilidad de que lo embaraces como tu destinado... - _Además tengo que ayudarlo.... y ayudarte_ \- Pensó- Has logrado hacer algo con la empresa y las cosas hasta ahora

\- Ya tengo unos arreglos pero.... después de comentare..... Quiero saber que vas a poner en el contrato, también tengo condiciones - Dijo Levi acomodándose en la silla

\- Llama a Erwin lo haremos ahora mismo

En el carro de Hanji, ninguno de los dos omegas decía algo, prácticamente la castaña hablaba sola pero ellos no le prestaban atención, estaban más sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a su hogar

\- Muchas gracias por traernos - Dijo el rubio bajándose del carro

\- Es con gusto... Eren mañana paso por ti para que firmes el contrato - Aviso Hanji

\- ¿T-tan rápido? Pensé que se demoraría más - Dijo sorprendido Eren

\- Si, me mando un mensaje el mastodonte... además el lunes te haré unos exámenes para saber cómo está tu salud

\- Entiendo.... hasta mañana entonces - Se despidió el omega castaño

\- Chao pequeños - Arranco el carro y se alejó del lugar.

Cuando los omegas entraron a la casa no se sorprendieron al encontrarla vuelta un caos ya que recordaban que Hanji les había dicho que ellos ya debían estar en su casa cuando ellos estaban con la tía.

\- Eren. ¿En que te metiste? ¿Cómo termino esto así? - Preguntaba Armin mientras recogía las cosas tiradas.

\- Lo siento, no sabia que mas hacer... perdón por meterte en todo esto - El rubio llegó donde él y puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño

\- ¿Eren, estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?... entiendo que ese tipo te puede meter a la cárcel si quiere pero...¿un hijo?... tu hijo, es un precio muy alto - Dijo Armin mientras lo veía a los ojos

\- ...Lo se, pero prometí que estaríamos junto... si voy a la cárcel ¿Qué harías tú? ya es duro para los dos - Su sonaba quebrada

\- Podríamos hablar con el... darle dinero... escapar - No quería ver a su amigo lastimado

\- Llegaron acá en cuestión de horas, solo viendo mi cara... creo que nos encontrarán en cualquier lugar, ¿pagarle? ¿como? a duras penas tenemos para comer una vez al día o vivir aquí y hablar, no creo que sirva de mucho - Dijo lo último zafándose del agarre de su amigo - Recojamos esto quiero comer y descansar - Ya era tarde, comieron, terminaron de arreglar el desorden de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Hanji fue temprano por Eren y Armin insistió en que también iría, la castaña le dijo, que antes de salir los dos tomarán supresores y así que los tres partieron, llegando a un edificio el cual según Hanji, era la sede principal de la empresa "Legión", la cual pertenecía a los Ackerman y era una empresa de seguridad. Subieron varios piso y llegaron a una sala de reuniones donde se encontraban Kuchel, Levi y Erwin.

\- Niños bienvenidos - Saludó la azabache.

\- Gracias - Hablaron al tiempo los omegas

\- Perdón el otro día no me pude presentar soy Erwin Smith, soy el vicepresidente de la empresa "Legión" y también el abogado de la familia Ackerman - Miro al rubio menor - Es un gusto - Armin se sonrojo cuando el mastodonte lo tenía a la vista - _Lindo_ \- Pensó el cejas

\- Acabemos con esto ya - Gruño Levi

\- Siéntense niños - Los dos hicieron caso y se sentaron en frente de los tres mayores

\- Eren, este el contrato que vas a firmar - Dijo Erwin, pasándole unos papeles - Mañana se te harán unos exámenes para saber tu estado de salud, aunque Kuchel dijo que estabas en óptimas condiciones, por eso estamos entregándote el contrato desde ya.- Aclaro - En el contrato hay unos puntos muy claro. Quiero que los leas bien y entiendas, de igual manera yo te los voy a decir, si tienes alguna duda te la aclarare al final ¿entendido? - El castaño asintió - Bueno, básicamente el contrato dice que serás alquilado para llevar la descendencia de Levi - Señaló al azabache - No habrá matrimonio, ni marca, se te brindara un collar para prevenirla. Dejaras de tomar supresores apenas firmes el contrato, vivirás en el mismo techo que él, durante tu embarazo, para así monitorear adecuadamente, no seguirás trabajando, te dedicaras a estudiar, tus gasto y los del joven Alert serán cubiertos por la familia Ackerman, esto significa que él también vivirá en la mansión Ackerman. Durante el periodo que estén en embarazo no podrás tener pareja, para prevenir inconvenientes... El contrato también dice que es preferible que el primogénito sea alfa. Si es omega se te dará un pago monetario, te llevarás al bebe y será tu responsabilidad - El castaño se tenso. - Después de que nazca el bebé y si este es alfa se terminara el contrato y todo lazo con Levi será roto... no podrás hacer reclamos como que quieres quedártelo...o... chantajear... - El rubio suspiro, muchas de esas reglas las puso su amigo y podían sonar bastante crueles - Quiero que pienses bien lo que estás firmando y lo que esto conlleva - Armin miraba a Eren que no despegaba la vista de los papeles

\- Eren.... no tienes que - Dijo Armin

\- Claro, no firmes mocoso, así me daré el gusto de cobrarte la insolencia - Dijo con una media sonrisa

\- Levi. Eren... no tengas miedo, yo estaré ahí también - Dijo Kuchel. El castaño lo pensó un poco

\- Si es omega... ¿Sera mío?

\- Así es. - Respondió Erwin. Al castaño le pareció algo injusto... ser rechazado por ser omega

\- ¿Y si quiero seguir trabajando donde la Tía?

\- Tks - Levi chasqueo la lengua.

\- Creo que podemos ser flexibles un poco en eso. Ahí lo podre cuidar también. - Hablo comprensiva la mujer

\- Hagan lo que les dé la gana solo firma y para que terminemos esto - Eren miro serio a el azabache pero ya lo había decidido, cogió el lapicero y firmo, prácticamente estaba vendiendo su vida... pero que mas el quedaba.


	6. Capítulo 6

Los dos omegas salieron del edificio, les habían dicho que Hanji los llevaba pero ellos rechazaron diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer

\- Eren... Ella se va a enterar y no le va a gustar para nada. ¿Qué haremos? - Iban caminando por la calle

\- Rezar para que esto no se convierta en la segunda tercera guerra mundial - Respondió el castaño al rubio

\- ¿No sabes cuando vuelve? - Preguntó Armin

\- Mmm creo que en unos meses, no sé en verdad. Tenemos tiempo - Dijo Eren

\- ¿Y cuando llame?

\- Si le digo lo mas fijo es que coja el primer avión para acá y mate a alguien

\- Y de paso a mi por que se supone que yo te vigilo - Los dos se miraron y rieron nervioso

\- Vamos a morir - Dijo Eren

\- Voy a morir, a ti no te mata - Habló Armin, pensando en lo que pasaría

\- Me va a matar a punta de regaños - Rieron nuevamente

En el edificio de Legión, ya estaban los dos alfas reunidos en la oficina del azabache

\- Ya está firmado pero igual te pregunto ¿estas seguro de esto? - Preguntó Erwin mirando a Levi sentado detrás de su escritorio

\- Tks, es la única solución, sabes bien cejon que ya se nos acaba el tiempo y al menos con esto podemos desviar la atención de lo otro

\- Es tu destinado...

\- Dime tu mastodonte, ¿Vas a dejar tu compromiso por el cabeza de coco? No me di cuenta de tu maravilloso escape el otro día apenas lo viste - Preguntó Levi fulminando con la mirada

\- ... - Erwin no dijo nada

\- Ves... No tienes el derecho de darme sermones. No creo en eso de destinados - Dijo lo ultimo mirando por la ventana. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada triste que le dedicó el castaño cuando iba a firmar el contrato. - ... mocoso - Lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro

A la mañana siguiente Eren se preparaba ya que le habían informado que ese día lo iba a recoger para realizarse los exámenes, esta vez no iba a ir Armin ya que le tocaba estudia. Tocaron el timbre y fue abrir esperando ver a la castaña de lente pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó ya que el que estaba parado en su puerta era el alfa... Levi

\- Pensé que vendría Hanji - Ya estaban montados en el carro y Eren se encontraba algo incomodo, aunque no tenía el calor de antes igual no podía ignorar el aroma que ese hombre desprendía

\- Tienes algún problema en que te recoja mocoso? - Preguntó Levi sin despegar la vista del camino

\- N-no... pero como ella me iba a hacer los exámenes pensé...

\- Me dijo que no podía recogerlo y que pasara por ti, además que también me dijo que lo mejor era que estuviera presente ya que a mi también me debe importar el estado de quien llevara mi hijo, además que explicarme ciertas cosas importantes

\- Entiendo... - El castaño bajó la mirada... a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer por alguna razón le dolía lo que le decía. Como si solo fuera una incubadora, pero no debería ser raro para el... toda su vida le han dicho que es eso. Siempre ha topado con personas así que le decían que los omegas solo servían para parir... el nunca le importo pero ahora en verdad le dolía

\- Contrólate... tu olor está aumentado - Dijo el azabache arrugando la nariz

\- N-no se como controlarlo. Hasta hace poco se supone que no tenía aroma.. ahora usted dice que tengo

\- ¿Dejaste de tomar los supresores ya?

\- S-Si... hoy no los tome

\- Entonces debe ser que su celo está cerca.... - Estaba un poco relajado... ese castaño, su aroma era delicioso - También soy nuevo en esto de los olores de los omegas, hasta hace poco decían no percibía el olor de ninguno.... pero mejor aprende a controlarlo....

\- ... - Eren no contestó nada, mejor fijó su vista a la ventana admirando las calles y la gente, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que momento llegaron al hospital

\- Bájate mocoso, ya llegamos

\- Me llamo Eren, no mocoso - Corrigió

\- Puedes llamarte como sea, para mi eres un mocoso

\- Oh perdón mi nombre es muy difícil de recordar V-I-E-J-O - Le dijo mientras bajaba del carro, ya estaba aburrido que le dijera mocoso. El azabache solo era unos años mayor que el castaño

\- ¿A quien le dices viejo, mocoso de mierda? - Se acercaba amenazadoramente al castaño

-¡ENANIIIIIIIIIN! - Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y los dos alzaron la mirada para ver a la castaña casi con medio cuerpo afuera asomándose por una ventana

\- Si no se cae, la tiro... - Volteo a ver a Eren - Vamos, acabemos con esto ya - Y así ingresaron al edificio, llegando a la oficina de Hanji, la cual recibió el caluroso saludo de su amigo dándole una pata en la pierna ya que no podía dejarla inconsciente en ese momento. Comenzaron extrayendo varios frascos de sangre al castaño y uno de orina, ahora estaban sentados en el escritorio de la castaña

\- Bueno Erencin, necesito hacerte unas preguntas y necesito que las respondas con toda honestidad - Dijo Hanji a lo que el castaño asintió - Ok, ¿Cuándo fue tu primer celo?

\- A los 13

\- ¿Has tenido algún embarazo antes?

\- No

\- ¿Has sido víctima de violación?

\- ... No - La pausa causó curiosidad a la castaña y al azabache pero este lo disimulaba muy bien

\- ¿Te han intentado atacar?

E - ... Si - El azabache no sabia por que estaba enojado por esa respuesta pero le daba ganas de matar a alguien

\- ¿Has tenido novio?- Seguía preguntando la de lentes, mientras tecleaba el computador

\- No

\- ¿Fumas o bebes?

\- No

\- ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

\- N-no - Esa pregunta lo puso algo incomodo ya que hay se encontraba Levi, además que no era algo que se discutía todo los días

\- Así que eres virgen - Dijo Hanji, dándole una mirada al azabache - Bueno enano te conseguiste al hombre cohete, no fuma, no bebe, ni mete ajajajajajaj ouuuu, ten cuidado con eso es un regalo - El azabache la había tirado una figura de madera que había en el escritorio - Listo pasemos a la otra sala tengo que hacerte un chequeo ahí abajo - Pasaron al otro consultorio dejando a Levi en el que estaba antes, ahí hizo que Eren se pusiera una bata y se acostara en una camilla donde le pidió que abriera las piernas... el proceso no demoró más de 10 minutos y volvieron a donde estaban - Listo ya me mandaron los resultados

\- ¿Tan rápido? - Pregunto Eren sorprendido

\- La magia del cine pequeño. Bueno según esto salió todo bien, estás sano, eres completamente fértil, además que si puede confirmar que eres virgen y también se descarta cualquier tipo de infección u otra cosa, así que para tu próximo celo puede quedar en cinta fácilmente

\- Cuatro ojos entonces ¿Quién hará la inseminación? - Preguntó Levi

\- ¿Inseminación? - Pregunto ladeando la cabeza la castaña

\- Tks, deja de hacerte la idiota, para que le metan mi esperma al mocoso

\- AAHHH JAJAJAJAJAJ PUES TU MI QUERIDO DUENDE

\- ¿Qué mierda...?

\- Levi - Ya estaba en modo profesional - Si estuviéramos hablando de una beta cualquiera si se podría hacer el proceso por inseminación, pero en el caso de un omega no... Ese proceso no sirve con ellos... es un rechazo fijo como si fuera un cuerpo extraño.... en el caso de los omegas es NECESARIO el acto del coito para que este pueda quedar preñado, ese simple acto ayuda que que sea más fértil por la estimulación que el cuerpo recibe, si no que también ayuda a que el mismo organismo no rechace al ser que va a crecer en su interior... como si habláramos de los felinos que para la hembra ovule, los machos tiene esas púas en el el pene o como los caninos que muerden el cuello de sus parejas

\- E-entonces... me...me toca

\- Así es mi Erencito, te toca acostarse con el gato estreñido

\- Pero yo no quiero acostarme con él.... yo no quiero que me marque - Dijo nervioso el castaño

\- Tks mocoso

\- No te preocupes pequeño, se te daré un collar para que no te marque en el acto y... tienes que hacerlo ya firmaste el contrato - Eren apretaba los puños... no quería su primera vez así, como un simple acto de negocios con un tipo que lo ve como un objeto, pero ella tenía razón, el mismo se había arrojado de cabeza a la boca del lobo

\- ¿Cuándo es tu celo? - Le pregunto Levi, al castaño sacándolo de sus pensamiento

\- D-dentro de un mes...- Respondió con la cabeza gacha

\- Enano trátalo con cariño, recuerda que esta sin estrenar y tu eres... una persona de cariño agresivo por así decirlo - Eso hizo que a Eren lo mirara con susto

\- Tks no soy un maldito animal mierda con lentes - Dijo al ver la cara pálida del castaño - Ya está todo listo vayámonos de aquí - Dijo cogiendo rumbo a la puerta para salir

\- Eren no te preocupes... no tengas miedo él no es tan malo como aparenta ser..... todo va a estar bien - Esas palabras lograron calmar un poco el huracán de emociones que tenía el castaño en ese momento

\- G-gracias - Dijo dando una reverencia

\- Vamos ya - Dijo asomándose nuevamente a la puerta el azabache

\- ¡De nada enano ingrato! - Dijo al verlos ir - Enano como vas a hacer con tanta pureza en un mismo cuerpo - dijo para sí misma

En el carro de Levi

\- Mocoso ¿Ya mi madre hablo contigo verdad? - Ya estaba conduciendo

\- Si... - Seguía mirando por la ventana

\- Mañana pasaran uno de mis trabajadores a recogerte y tus cosas también junto a tu amigo la rubia - Si Armin tenía la masculinidad de Pico - Estará viviendo en la mansión, allá les explicare las reglas. ¿entendido?

\- Si... - Parece que el castaño se limitaba a responder con monosílabas, a Levi no le molestaba pero tampoco le agradaba sus respuestas

\- ... No piense mucho... ya firmaste ya no hay vuelta atrás así que no mates tus neuronas en cosas innecesarias - Estaba tratando de darle ánimo, a su manera y no sabia por que lo hacía

E - Gracias...


	7. Capítulo 7

Ya era el día de la mudanza, los dos omegas estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas del apartamento y empacando las en cajas y bolsa, aunque en verdad no eran muchas, la mayoría era ropa, zapatos y uno que otro adorno que querían conservar

\- Listo ya esta todo listo... ¿A que horas vienen? - Pregunto el rubio amigo después de limpiar un poco el lugar

\- Mmmm ya deben estar que vienen. Dijeron que venían antes de medio día - Respondió Eren

\- Eren, como te toca volver a estudiar... ¿ Vas a seguir con la carrera de modelo? - Antes que se les complicaran las cosas Eren estaba comenzando su carrera de modelaje, la cual había comenzado por un fotógrafo que lo vio una vez en la cafetería cerca a la universidad y le dijo que tenía potencian , ya que el castaño tenía, según palabras del mismo fotógrafo, tenía una "Belleza salvaje y exótica", con esos ojos únicos, piel suave y mirada retadora

\- Pues teniendo en cuenta que me voy a embarazar... creo que eso seria una perdida de tiempo ahora... creo que voy a seguir con cocina, sabes que se me da bien, además cuando la comencé me gusto mucho... Hablando de él, ahora dónde estará Fa...- De repente escucharon que llamaban a la puerta - Iré a abrir

\- Hola mis niños ¿ya están listos, para que nos mudemos? - Dijo animada Kuchel

\- ¿Nos? - Pregunto confundido el rubio... él tenía claro que Eren y él iban a mudarse

\- Claro, recuerden que lo mencione, yo también me voy a vivir en la mansión de mi hijo, los voy a acompañar en todo esto - Los dos omegas de miraron y se sonrieron, tener a la tía cerca los tranquilizaba un poco - Bueno no esperemos mas vengan conmigo - Se giró - Muchachos recojan las cosas y la meten a la camioneta - Le dijo a dos hombres que estaban un poco más atrás, volvió a ver a los omegas - Listo vamos - Prácticamente los jalo al carro, mientras los hombres sacaban sus cosas

En la mansión

\- ¡ENANO! - Llegó gritando Hanji

\- ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? - Estaba en su despacho

\- Que crezcas jajajajaj wooo casi - Le tiro el abrecartas - Sabes que puedes matar a alguien con eso?

\- No me digas. Habla, se que no viniste solo a saludar

\- Levi... ¿Por que hay un abrecartas clavado en la puerta? - Acababa de entrar Erwin

\- Nada el enano se cree cupido, pero en vez de flechas, lanza cuchillo. Hoy viene Erencito ¿verdad?

\- Sí - Respondió Levi mientras miraba unos papeles

\- Por fin esta casa va tener vida... - Dijo la de lentes, mientras se dejaba caer en las silla en frente del escritorio

\- ¿Qué mierda hablas?... no sabes la vida que hay aquí por las noches

\- No hablo de tus zorras... Ya no vas a poder traerlas - Sentenció la castaña

\- Tks

-Hanji... - Regaño Erwin - Y ¿Petra cuando vuelve?

\- Ya se me había olvidado la reina de la jauría - Habló de nuevo la de lentes

\- Cierra la boca de una vez... - Se quejo el azabache - Llega dentro de dos meses

\- ¿Y como vas a hacer para explicarle.... Lo de Eren? - Erwin tomó asiento también frente al escritorio del azabache

\- Levi bajo los papeles para ver a el par que tenía por amigos - Cuando llegué ella ya estará hecho, la convenceré y listo... además también le conviene

\- Recuerda que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere mi pequeño Frodo

\- Por qué no mejor te largas

\- ¡¡¿QUE?!!¿ Y perderme la llegada de el ángel a la casa? ... ni loca

\- ¿Más? - Dijeron al unísono los dos alfas

Siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que llegaron Kuchel y los omegas

\- Por fin llegamos, hola hijo como estas?

\- Kuchel - La saludo el azabache

\- Tan dulce como siempre - Dijo Hanji, pasando a Levi - ¡HOLA PEQUEÑOS! - Se abalanzó a abrazar a los dos omegas - Espero que disfruten estar aquí

\- Buenos días - Dijo el rubio más alto, sin apartar la mirada del rubio pequeño

\- Oh también estás aquí querido, pensé que estarías con tu prometida - Kuchel sabía que Erwin y Armin eran destinados, pero también que el mastodonte estaba comprometido y que no iba a dejar a la omega que sus padres le impusieron y no iba a permitir que cogiera el el pequeño como juego o pasatiempo

\- Mmm... No, ella está de viaje en estos momentos, vuelve en tres días

\- Ok, me le das saludos de mi parte... ¡Sasha! - Llamó y apareció una empleada corriendo con un pan a medio comer

\- Mmhldn Señora - Hizo una reverencia

\- Primero nada de señora, dime Kuchel, Segundo ¡mastica mujer! no te lo tragues entero y tercero dime si ya están listos las habitaciones

\- Si se... Kuchel, ya están listas, si desea les puedo mostrar cuál va a ser de cada quien

\- Listo muchas gracias... Eren, Armin, vaya con ella, les dirá dónde van a dormir

\- Si tía - Y los dos se fueron con la castaña que había sacado otro pan del delantal

\- Madre.... ya hablaste con la momia

\- Aún no... pero no te preocupes por el... No va a protestar

Pasaron los días y con ellas las semanas, Eren había comenzado a estudiar cocina y seguía trabajando en el bar de Kuchel, Armin seguía con sus estudios, Hanji los iba a visitar prácticamente todo los días y Erwin iba de vez en cuando... Por su parte Levi, se iba por las mañana y regresaba por las noche o había noches que no regresaba. Hoy de casualidad estaban todos reunidos y se encontraban comiendo

\- Erencito, Armiño, les tengo un regalos - Hanji sacó un par que cajas no muy grandes y se las paso a cada unos .- Eren como se acerca tu celo te doy lo prometido y Armin el tuyo también por seguridad

A - Emm...no son un poco

\- Son hermosos lo se, los elije yo misma no me lo agradezcan - Decía la castaña sin dejarlos hablar a ellos - Los dos son metálicos y resistentes, pero pueden mover la cabeza con libertad, Armin a ti también te doy uno por precaución ya que tu si tienes aroma y me sorprende que no tengas uno, además como encontraste a tu destinado es posible que tu olor sea algo... más fuerte

\- G-gracias - Agradeció el menor rubio algo inseguro

\- Y el tuyo Eren es aún más reciente que un collar normal

\- Creo que a mi hijo se le va a caer un diente

\- Tks cuatro ojos creo que estas exagerando con los collares - Dijo el azabache viendo con fastidio lo objetos traídos por la de lentes

\- No creo Enano, te conozco y tienes una fuerza enorme así que si compraba uno normal o sencillo, probablemente lo romperías en un dos por tres

\- Acaso me crees tan débil como para perder el control por un mocoso hormonal

\- Oh discúlpeme usted señor anciano - Ya era común que Eren le respondiera a Levi

\- Repítelo

\- Enano, recuerda que tu nunca has sentidos las feromonas de un omegas en celo.... te aseguro que no se compara a nada que hayas vivido


	8. Capítulo 8

Ya ha pasado otra semana, solo queda una para que el celo de Eren llegue

\- Eren, despierta - El rubio sacudía el cuerpo del castaño

\- Cinco minutos más - Decía el castaño, mientras se enroscaba más en las sabanas

\- Vamos Eren, se que es tu día libre pero deberíamos hacer algo, levántate - Insistió Armin

\- Ahhh está bien, está bien - Eren se sentó en la cama con pereza - Pero qué podemos hacer, prácticamente estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, y si queremos salir debemos pedirle permiso al duende y como es de amargado

\- Tienes razón.... y si llamamos a los muchachos, es más fácil que ellos vengan y hacemos algo

\- Si ahh deben también estar descansando, ya que hoy no se iba a abrir el local - Se levantó de la cama - Si la tía no le hubiera tocado salir de viaje ayer, sería más fácil decirle a ella para salir

\- Lo bueno es que tienes todo el fin de semana para relajarte - Armin se puso a organizar la cama

\- Tienes razón..... Llamemos a los demás y salimos

\- A dónde y con permiso de quien - Una conocida voz los interrumpió

\- S-señor Levi - Dijo Amin nervioso. El azabache estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

\- Firme un contrato para tener a su hijo, no para que me encerrara viejo - Estaba buscando ropa para bañarse

\- ¿A quien le dices viejo, mocoso insolente? - Ya era común que mantuvieran en riña - Además para salir me tienen que pedir permiso

\- Oh perdón, ¿Cómo le digo amo, maestro, hermano, papi me das permiso para salir? - Dijo dulcemente sarcástico

\- Eren... - Le llamo Armin, preocupado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

\- Tks..... **No** \- Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

\- ¿E-espere que? - Salió detrás del azabache - Usted no puede decirme que puedo hacer en mi tiempo libre - Lo seguía por las escaleras

\- Firmaste un contrato y si digo que no sales - Se gira - **No sales** \- Retoma su camino

\- Solo se aprovecha por que no esta la tía, maldito enano - Eren se quejo

\- Pues este maldito enano como me dices, no te va a dejar salir - Eren hecho una furia se devolvió al cuarto

\- MALDITA SEA - Entro azotando la puerta

\- Eren debes dejar de discutir con él, sabes que siempre te sale ganando - Le decía su amigo rubio

\- A la mierda con el, es un maldito estreñido - Se tiró en la cama, mirando para el techo y de repente se levantó de golpe, asustando a su rubio amigo - Tengo una idea

\- No por favor

\- El dijo que no podía salir, pero no dijo nada de traer a nuestros amigos - Armin solo reía y negaba con la cabeza - ¿Que? es verdad.... Listo hay que bañarse, ahora los voy a llamar

\- No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez

\- ¿Cuándo las he hecho? - El rubio lo miró con una ceja levantada - Sabes que no respondas - Y se metió a bañar

En el despacho de Levi

\- Levi, estos son los papeles que faltaban - Estaba Erwin sentado en frente del escritorio

\- Listo...

\- Como te ha ido con.... Eren - Preguntó sin dejar de mirar los papeles

\- Es un jodido mocoso caprichoso

\- ¿Te volviste a pelear con el hoy? - Por fin miro al azabache

\- Tks quería salir hoy y le dije que no

\- ¿Eh? y por que? - Tenía curiosidad por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

\- Por que no se me da la gana... además se acerca su celo y seria malo

\- Levi... el no tiene olor para los demás alfas.. ¿Recuerdas?... el podría estar en celo en la mitad de la ciudad y nadie lo notaría

\- ... Aun así

\- Dime la verdad Levi... no conocemos desde niño y te conozco - Trataba de que su amigo se abriera un poco

\- No pasa nada... ya tanto decolorarte el cabello, te está haciendo hablar estupideces

\- Ajam, claro, y ¿Cómo va...? - Pregunto inseguro Erwin

\- ¿La rubia? ni se siente, en verdad es muy educado- Miro al más alto - Deberías reclamarle

\- Sabes que no puedo, estoy comprometido con Annie

\- Si lo se y también sé que ella ama alguien más por si te se olvida... mejor terminemos esto para poder irnos

\- Chico ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Eren Ya habían llegado sus amigos a la mansión

\- Tiempo sin verte - Saludo Reiner 

\- Hola Reiner, si no nos veíamos desde ese día - No se veían desde el día del incidente, ya que Reiner trabaja en otra parte

\- Y dime.... ¿Cómo terminaste viviendo aquí? - Él sabía que ese lugar fue donde habían entrado

\- Ahh larga historia - Suspiro el castaño

\- No es larga, es bajita

\- ¡Ymir! - Regaño una rubia, omega de ojos azules

\- Historia, Ymir, vamos entren, entren - Eren recibía a todos sus amigos

\- Suicida...

\- Oh, el establo queda para allá - Dijo Eren, señalando a otro lado

\- Tu maldito..

\- Jean, gracias Eren por invitarnos a almorzar - Un pecoso retuvo al oji miel

\- No hay problema Marco, pero recuerda me conseguir heno para tu pony - Entró antes de que el bicolor dijera algo más - Bueno vamos a almorzar y a ver pelis que les parece

\- Hola muchachos - Saludó Armin, cuando ya estaban todos dentro de la mansión

\- ¡Hola Armin! - Saludaron todos

\- ¿Ya hablaste con Sasha? - Eren se acercó al rubio

\- Si dijo que no había problema, que la Tía le había dicho que nos dieran lo que pidiéramos.... pero estas seguro qu

-¿Que demonios? - Armin no pudo terminar, ya que Levi había salido de su despacho y visto a todos los presentes

\- Buenos días - Saludó cortésmente Erwin

\- ¡Oh! perfecto, muchachos, le quiero presentar a el señor Levi, quien muy amablemente - Nótese el sarcasmo - Nos ha ayudado a Armin y a mi, además que es el hijo de la tía Kuchel - Todos se quedaron sorprendido ya que si habían escuchado sobre el hijo de la jefa pero nunca lo habían visto

\- Gracias por cuidar de este pequeño, espero que no le esté dando muchos problemas - Reines se acercó a Eren y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.... El azabache en ese momento soltó un gruñido muy sonoro

\- Levi... -El rubio alfa, le puso la mano en un hombro para que se calmara

\- Es... con mucho gusto - Respondió Levi entre dientes - Eren... ¿podemos hablar un momento? - Utilizo todo el auto control que tenía en su cuerpo para no demostrar su enojo

\- Claro, no hay problemas - Estaba aguantándose la risa por como actuó el azabache - Muchachos pónganse cómodos que ya vengo - Y así caminaron al despacho - Dígame Levi ¿Qué necesita?

\- ¿Qué carajos hace esa gente aquí? - Dijo con notable enojo

\- P-pues usted me dijo que no podía salir, pero no dijo que no podían venir visitas - Estaba nervioso por las leves feromonas que lanzaba el azabache

\- Quiero a esa gente fuera de mi propiedad - Se estaba acercando lentamente al castaño

\- No - El castaño se paró firme - Ya están aquí y no los voy a echar, además se que firme un contrato... como me lo recuerdas cada maldito día, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo tener vida ni amigos - Los ojos del castaño mostraban seguridad, su omega interno le decía que se doblegara ante su alfa, pero no le iba a hacer caso

\- Con que esas tenemos... ok..... yo también me quedo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tengo visitas en mi casa mocoso, no puedo dejarlas desatendidas

\- N-no.. usted

\- Vamos que ya los dejamos solos mucho rato - Y así salió el azabache para la sala - No te importa si llamo a unos amigos míos verdad - Lo miro sobre el hombro

\- No, como cree


	9. Capítulo 9

Después de la tranquila charla de Levi con Eren, el azabache invitó a más de sus "amigos" los cuales eran Hanji, Mike un alfa que era la pareja de la castaña, una mujer rubia que vestía como hombre de nombre Nanaba, la cual también era alfa y una omega llamada Isabel de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, bastante animada

\- Hermano mayor - Gritó la omega de cabello rojo pegándose al brazo de Levi - Que raro que nos invites así por que si a tu mansión

\- Tks, si no les gusta se puede ir - Le respondió el azabache sin mirar a Isabel

\- Enanin tu siempre tan simpático - Hani se acercó al azabache - Anda, dime ¿por qué nos invitaste tan de repente? y es más que raro que tengas compañía desconocida - Refiriéndose a los amigos del castaño

\- No jodas tan temprano

\- Mujer no le busques - Dijo un rubio muy alto

\- Mejor disfrutemos la invitación, la cual es un suceso histórico - Comentó Nanaba

\- Hermano deberías reunirnos más seguido, yo quiero venir más seguido a visitarte - Dijo Isabel sin separarse del azabache y este no hacia amagues para separarla, lo cual hacía aparecer cierta chispa de enfado en un castaño de ojos esmeraldas

\- Eren, no apuñales con la mirada, es de mala educación - Le dijo Armin a su amigo que no dejaba de mirar fijamente al azabache

\- ¿Eh? Yo ... no - Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía - Ahhh - Suspiro pero no podía quitarse la incomodidad....

\- Recuerda que aquí están nuestros amigos - Eren había estado distraídos desde la llegada de los amigos de Levi... en específico de la omega y Levi había notado las miradas del castaño por lo cual no desaprovecharía para molestarlo un poco a cuestas de Isabel

\- Tienes razón - Eren se paró del sillón en el que estaba sentado con Armin para caminar hasta Reiner, con él era el que mejor se lo llevaba, a pesar de ser un alfa era sencillo, sincero y muy amable lo cual no se veía a simple vista por su apariencia grande y ruda - Reiner, ¿y Bertolt como esta?, la vez pasada no lo vi tampoco

\- Aahhh el mes pasado se enfermó su madre así que se fue a cuidarla, viene de vez en cuando - Dice algo desanimado el Reiner

\- Lo siento, cuando hables con él, le dices que me mando saludos y que ojala se mejore su mamá - Dijo Eren dando una de sus hermosas sonrisa

\- Lo haré... pero ahora - Se acercó más al castaño rodeándole los hombros con el brazo - Dime qué está pasando y qué haces metido en la casa del tipo que íbamos a robar - Se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie más los escuchara y gracias a dios Hanji era bastante ruidosa tratando de integrar a los dos grupos - ¿Eren que está pasando?- Estaban sentados en un sillón de dos puestos . El quería a Eren como un hermano menor. Desde que conoció a ese castaño le había cogido aprecio

\- En verdad no creo que sea el lugar para hablar de eso.... No te preocupes, no me arrestaron ni nada, pero en resumen me tocó hacer un trato con el y la tía

\- No pensé que fuera en verdad el hijo de la jefa... ¿Seguro que estás bien? - Reiner a veces podía ser igual de sobre protector que cierta persona que conocía

\- Si, si, no pasa nada - Sonrió y el rubio le devolvió el gesto... cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nuestro gato gruñón, quien frunció aún más el ceño y soltaba leves gruñidos... lo cuales espantaron a la pequeña omega pelirroja

\- H-hermano.... - Dijo nerviosa Isabel. Levi se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo

\- Vaya que están bien juntitos esos dos - Dijo Hanji, con malicia en su voz

\- Hanji... - Erwin quería evitar un asesinato... mucho papeleo como abogado

\- Tks - Rodó los ojos Levi viendo a otro lugar.. .lo cual no duró mucho al escuchar al castaño reír junto al rubio.... su alfa quería saltar y separarlos

\- Levi... cálmate , mira como tienes a Isabel - Hablo Erwin. Y claro al estar con las emociones a flor no controlaba de a mucho su olor por lo cual la omega se había separado de él y se había ido donde Nanaba. El resto de la noche trato de ignorar al castaño y a sus amigos, aunque Hanji se empeñaba en querer juntar los grupo y de a poco lo lograba. De repente Eren se sintió mareado

\- Voy a por un vaso con agua - Le dijo el castaño a Reiner, pero cuando se fue a para perdió el equilibrio pero gracias al rubio que lo sujeto de la cintura no se dio de luces

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Para los que conocían a esos dos sabían que eran como hermanos así que no daba pie a un mal pensamiento... pero para el azabache...

\- Na, solo fue un mareo, voy por agua y ya vuelvo - Dijo Eren, separándose del rubio y caminado a la cocina - Cogió un vaso, fue a la nevera y saco un poco de agua... sentía algo de calor, pero pensó que era por estar con tanta gente en un mismo lugar. Estaba tan distraído en bajar el calor que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro a la cocina

\- Aunque estas jugando mocoso de mierda - El castaño se sorprendió girando rápidamente, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que el azabache lo tenía acorralado entre el y el mesón de la cocina - Tenemos un trato y tú estás esparciendo tu olor con ese rubio

\- ¿Eh? N-no se que m-me habla - Estaba nervioso y el malestar parecía incrementarse - El azabache se acerco mas a el, tanto que podía sentir su aliento mentolado

\- Ten cuidado con lo que haces - Sin más dejó y salió del lugar dejando a un desconcertado.....

\- P-pero que le... - El calor aumentaba... no era por la gente... el olor del azabache hizo que creciera el malestar - D-debe ser... una broma - Hace tiempo que no experimentaba de lleno lo que sentía... pero sabía muy bien lo que pasaba - Maldita sea....no...aun no - Su celo... se había adelantado una semana, aun no se sentía listo... su celo significaba una cosa; Sería tomado por Levi y aunque su omega se retorcía de la felicidad por su alfa... él estaba aterrado por lo que podía suceder, así que rápidamente salió de la cocina y sin decir una palabra a los que estaba hay subió a toda velocidad al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación

\- E-eren... - Lo llamo Armin

\- ¿Qué le pasara? - Pregunto la castaña de lente, que también se sorprendió por el comportamiento del castaño.... Hasta que vio al azabache..... estaba sentado en el sillón, con una mano enterrada a un lado y la otra estaba apretando el brazo de mueble hasta astillarlo - Oh por dios... Oh por dios - Se estaba emocionando - ¡OH POR DIOS! - Ya estaba gritando

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos - Sugirió Mike. Ya los otros se estaban comenzando a dar cuenta del aura y la feromonas que estaba soltando el azabache

\- No me voy sin saber qué le pasa Eren y menos con este tipo - Sentenció Reiner. Miraba desafiante al azabache e iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras hasta que fue sujetado

\- Reiner... el...el estará bien, solo hay que dejarlo.... es mejor que nos vayamos - Armin trato de calmarlo

\- Pero...Armin

\- E-el es su destinado..... - Dijo Armin al fin

\- ¿Su destinado? - Preguntó Ymir

\- **Hanji** \- Dijo en una voz ronca Levi y la castaña entendió rápidamente

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos - Comenzó a sacar a todo el mundo, cuando estaba en la puerta volteo a ver al azabache que lentamente se puso de pie para dirigirse a las escaleras y pudo apreciar el maltrato que sufrió el sillón el cual de una lado la tela estaba rota y la espuma del interior salía y el brazo de madera de este estaba astillado - Enanin carajo no lo vayas a partir - Fue escuchada por el azabache que había llegado al segundo piso y soltó un rugido

\- Ahora si alguien que me diga, como es que Eren tiene destinado, si no tiene olor - Hablo serio Reiner

\- Es algo... complicado - Armin paso su mano por el cuello

\- Muchachos, dejen los interrogatorios para otro día, es mejor salir que aquí, ya después pueden hablar con Eren - Dijo la castaña de lentes. Miro al rubio amigo del castaño - Tú también es mejor que te vayas

\- P-pero...

\- Ven a mi casa Armin, y así me cuentas la larga historia - Reiner iba a jalar al rubio menor pero un rugido les llamó la atención, viendo de donde provenía y miraron al rubio de cejas pobladas que los veía con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES QUERIDO , TU TE IRAS CONMIGO! - Dijo Hanji, brincando a donde el rubio menor - La Jefa me lo había pedido si algo pasaba

\- Ok - Erwin relajo un poco la mirada

\- Vayámonos antes que la sinfonía comience . Y así se fueron alejando de la mansión, la mayoría preocupados con lo que pueda pasar

\- No quiero dejar a hermano - Habló Isabel

\- El estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte - Erwin trato de tranquilizar a la pelirroja


	10. Capítulo 10

Eren subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, ignorando a sus amigos que lo llamaban. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta tras de sí y le puso seguro

\- Do- donde... - Empezó a jadear y su respiración se volvió errática. No sabía donde podía tener algún supresor, ya que le hicieron dejarlos cuando firmó el contrato. - Baño... - Las piernas le temblaban pero como pudo llegó al baño. Sabía que si los tomaba incumplirá el contrato pero el miedo lo estaba dominando en ese momento- N-no tengo - Acelerado buscó donde normalmente guardaría pero no había. El calor era insoportable, había comenzado a soltar pequeños gemidos, al rozar la ropa con sus piel sensible. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño- Dios... - Recordó que sentía igual de doloroso que su primer celo. Sus pantalones se humedecían

\- Eren - Se escuchó la profunda voz de Levi al otro lado de la puerta y algo en el cuerpo del castaño click; Sus piernas no dieron más y cayó de rodillas al piso - Abre - Habló nuevamente el azabache. Se estaba controlando

De los labios del omega sólo salían jadeos. Estuvo a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero se acordó de algo. Se arrastró hasta la mesita de noche <<Sabía que él iba a entrar en cualquier momento>> Abrió el cajón y sacó el collar que le habia dado Hanji

\- Eren. **Abre ahora** \- Un gruñido salió de los labios del mayor, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera las espalda del mencionado

Las manos del castaño temblaban, pero como pudo se puso el collar. Puedo sentir como el aroma de Levi se hacía más fuerte, provocando que su omega interior chillara. No soportaba más y aún en el piso apoyó la cabeza en la cama, mientras sus manos se hundían en su entrepierna

\- Le... Levi - Aquello apenas salió en un susurro combinado con sus jadeos, sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para que el azabache lograra escuchar. En ese instante la razón los abandonó y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el tronar de la madera partiéndose 

Eren volteó a ver hacia la puerta; Levi había roto el cerrojo de la puerta y entraba lentamente

\- Alfa... - Gimió bajito Eren, con los ojos lloroso

El azabache con todas sus fuerzas había destrozado la cerradura y cuando entró, lo golpeó de lleno el aroma a canela del omega en celo. Jadeo y su boca se llenó de saliva

Cuando por fin vio al castaño en el piso, junto a la cama, quedó embelesado ante la imagen; Eren con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, los ojos lloroso, la cara sonrojada, sudando y con las manos en la entrepierna

\- _Joder, tan... indefenso_ -Tragó grueso y entro "cerrando" la puerta. Caminó con la mirada fija en esos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban suplicantes. Cuando llegó donde él se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la cara del castaño, puso una mano en la barbilla del contrario para que elevara el rostro, hundió su nariz en el cuello del omega e inhalo profundo para después soltar un gruñido que hizo soltar un leve gemido al castaño

Deslizó su nariz desde el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja del menor. Su aliento chocaba con la piel del contrario. El aroma del castaño era fuerte, vicioso, nunca había olido algo así. Su alfa interior rugía. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la ropa y empotrarlo ahí en el piso, embestirlo tan fuerte que se le destroce la cadera... Pero no, tenía que ser cuidadoso, era la primera vez de ese mocoso y no lo iba a traumar...

\- Mocoso... - Fue lo único que dijo antes de rodearlo por la cintura para alzarlo, ante esto el castaño abrazo el cuello del azabache. El calor se acumulaba donde el mayor lo tocaba y se sentía tan bien. Soltaba gemidos sin pudor en el oído del azabache - Joder, Eren... - Lo tiró en la cama - Si sigues así... no me podré controlar... y te juro mocoso de mierda, que no caminaras en un mes - Eren lo veía desde la cama, mientras el azabache se desabotona la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel, su espectacular y trabajado cuerpo. La cordura de Eren hace rato había volado a la mierda, solo quería que ese alfa lo aliviará y sometiera

\- A.. alfa - Extendió los brazos hacia el azabache, el cual gruño aun más fuerte, antes de subirse encima del castaño y besarlo con hambre. Era el primer beso de Eren y con torpeza trató de seguirle al azabache, pero este era un experto. Le mordió el labio al omega sacándole un gemido y aprovecho para meter la lengua y así saborear la tibia y húmeda cavidad del contrario. Sus manos paseaban en las curvas del omega, hasta que llegó al borde de la camisa, deslizó las manos bajo esta, acariciando la suave y bronceada piel. Eren se retorcía por la caricias, se aferró con fuerza del cuello del azabache

Levi fue levantando de a poco la camisa del castaño, dejando a la vista los preciosos botones, los cuales no dudo en pellizcar, logrando que Eren terminará el beso con un grito, que hizo reír al azabache. Comenzó a besar el cuello, bajando cada vez más, dejando marcas a su paso. Llegó al dichoso collar y joder que si lo maldecía en ese momento. Bajó más hasta llegar a los pezones que no demoró en chupar, mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa al omega. Eren se sentía desesperado, quería más; Más caricias, más contacto, así que apenas se vio libre de la camisa, comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando al contrario que gruñía entre dientes

\- Carajo mocoso, ¿sabes lo que haces...? Estás buscando tu muerte - Y claro que lo mataría... de lo duro que lo iba a follar si seguía provocándole. Comenzó a bajar más y más hasta llegar al ombligo donde metió su lengua, haciendo que castaño arqueara la espalda - Tu piel sabe tan dulce... - Comenzó a descender más, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, que rápidamente desapareció, dejando al castaño completamente desnudo, el cual, con el poco de pudor que le quedaba cerró sus piernas. El mayor deslizó sus manos por los suaves muslos y lentamente los separó, dejando ver el pene goteante, la rosada y húmeda entrada que parecía estar llamándolo. El aroma a canela se hizo aún más fuerte

\- Te... te ne...cesito . El omega por fin logró articular palabra, entre jadeos y gemidos. Lo necesitaba ya. Todo su interior quemaba

\- No te desesperes... Necesito prepararte, sino te dolerá y mucho - Se metió tres dedos a la boca. Estaba al límite, si esperaba más iba a perder la poca cordura que le recordaba no hacerle daño al omega. Quería estar dentro de él, pero no quería lastimarlo, así que después de humedecer los dedos los acercó a la entrada del castaño, mientras con la otra mano lo masturbaba. Metió el primer dedo y Eren soltó un gritó, clavando sus dedos en las sabanas - Relájate... Si no hago esto, no podré entrar - Se inclinó y tomó la hombría del castaño y se la metió en la boca. El menor por el acto quedó sin aire, y después comenzó a gemir aún más. El azabache aprovechó y metió el segundo dedo, el castaño se retorcía entre las sábanas. Cuando lo sintió más dilatado metió el tercer dedo. Lo que sentía e castaño nunca en la vida lo había llegado a sentir. Su mente era un caos y su cuerpo parecía que fuera a explotar. Levi daba embestidas con sus dedos

\- M... me... me vengo - El azabache se separó de su miembro y sacó los dedos

\- Aún no... Solo te vendrá conmigo adentro - Rápidamente el azabache se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejando a la vista su grande, imponente y gruesa erección, haciendo que el castaño abriera aún más los ojos

Eran grande, muy grande. Otra pierna por así decirlo.

Levi sonrió ante la cara del omega

\- No te preocupes. Relájate y recuerda respirar - Posiciono su miembro en la entrada del castaño, el cual se mordía el labio, en espera de la intromisión. El azabache entró de una sola estocada, sacándole el aire nuevamente al castaño - Ugh... Respira carajo - Gruño - Estrecho - Recostó la cabeza en el pecho del castaño y ente tratando de calmarse se aferró a la espalda del mayor, clavando en ella sus uñas

\- Voy... voy a morir... g.. grande aaggnn... Muy grande - Levi esperó hasta que el castaño se calmara y se relajará más - Ya.. ya mueve...te - Y sin pedir más, el azabache comenzó a moverse. Primero lento, sintiendo y disfrutando como las estrechas y cálidas paredes del castaño se abrían ante él y lo recibían gustosas. Por Dios, nunca se había sentido tan bien dentro de alguien como con el mocoso - Más... Levi... más - Dijo Eren. Su cuerpo lo pedía, quería sentir más al azabache

\- Después no te quejes... - Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Lo quería partir en dos. El castaño tenía una mezcla de gritos y gemidos, el chocar de las pieles húmedas daba un hermoso sonidos que hacía eco en la habitación. Levi se levantó un poco y agarró la cabecera de la cama, para coger más impulso y embestir con una fuerza sobre-humana. Quería destrozarlo. La cama se mecía y chillaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a partir. Levi soltó la cabecera y se acercó al oído del castaño - Di mi nombre... Fuerte y claro - Dio la orden como oficial de un ejército, la cual el castaño no dudó en cumplir

\- ¡L... Levi! aaagggh ... ¡Levi!... mgh - El azabache sacó su i miembro, recibiendo un gruñido de protestas de parte del castaño. Rápidamente giro al omega, poniéndolo en cuatro y se enterró nuevamente en él, hundiendo sus dedos en las sus caderas, los cuales dejarían marcas. Lo embestía de forma brutal y sin piedad, y al castaño no parecía molestarle ya que gemía con fuerza, mientras enterraba su rostro en las sabanas

\- Carajo... Ya casi llego - Las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas. Por un momento vio el cuello del castaño con ese collar que quería arrancar, quería tener unas putas pinzas para quitárselo. Sabia que la loca habia conseguido un el collar más fuerte, que ni él podría romper y maldecía la inteligencia de esa cabra. Volvió a concentrarse en embestir. Ya estaba a punto de terminar, así que empujó con fuerza, llegando a lo más profundo del castaño, el cual soltó un grito junto con su esencia, manchando las sábanas mientras Levi terminaba en su interior y se hacía el nudo. El azabache se sorprendió, ya que nunca había anudado en nadie. Eren al sentir el nudo crecer en su interior se removió un poco pero fue retenido por los brazos del azabache

\- No... no te muevas hasta que baje, sino nos lastimaremos - Logró ponerlos a los dos de lado para poder acostarse, mientras repartía besos en la espalda del castaño para mitigar el dolor

-¿Co...como es que...? - Preguntó el omega, tratando de controlar su respiración

-¿Anude? - El castaño asintió - No tengo ni idea... Se supone que uno anuda cuando hace el lazo y para serte sincero, nunca había anudado en nadie - El azabache acariciaba la cintura del omega - Le tendré que preguntar a la loca- El castaño se estaba quedando dormido por las suaves caricias, así que Levi sin moverse mucho, atrapó una sábana para poder taparse los dos - Descansa mientras puedas mocoso, porque esto apenas comienza 


	11. Capítulo 11

Ya había pasado cinco días desde que el celo de Eren había comenzado. En la habitación de cierto azabache, un castaño estaba envuelto en las sábanas. a medio despertar, pero apenas giró su cuerpo una corriente de dolor lo hizo quejarse

\- Auch... ¿Pero que...? - Eren trataba de acomodarse en una posición que menguara el dolor

\- Mocoso, quédate acostado y no te muevas... - Levi estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca - Tómate esto. Ya paso tu celo, así que ahora no creo que seas capaz de moverte

\- G...gracias - Dijo Eren. Estaba más que sonrojado - Esta no es mi habitación

\- Es la mía... Recuerda que al segundo día nos tocó pasarnos para acá- Respondió Levi. El castaño lo miraba con duda - Tu cama se rompió - Eren escupió el agua que tenía - Tks, no seas cochino mocoso... Bueno es de esperar que no te acuerdes, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que me decías era que te die...

\- ¡Ya entendí! - Exclamó Eren - Y si, ya me acuerdo - Parecía un tomate maduro

\- Como sea. Quédate aquí, igual mañana traen tu nueva cama. Descansa - Salía por la puerta cuando giró con una sonrisa de medio lado - Si quieres salir puedo mandar a alguien con una silla de ruedas - El castaño se tapó la cara. No podía de la vergüenza así que se volvió a acostar - Duerme, lo necesitas - Y así salió de la habitación, caminando al estudio para coger el teléfono

_~ ¡ENANO! ¿Silla de ruedas o muletas? - Se escucho al otro lado de la línea_

\- Cierra el pico mierda con lentes

_~ Ya, ya. Llevo dos días llamando, ya que Mike y Erwin no me dejan ir. Dime, ¿Cómo te fue?_

\- Tks, bien

_~ Enano, detalles, detalles, cuéntamelo con pelos y señales_

\- No voy a alimentar tu sucia mente, cabra desquiciada. Además te llamaba para otra cosa - Dijo Levi

_~ Aaaahhh si eres malo... Bueno dime qué es ¿Erencito necesita rehabilitación para volver a caminar? - Dijo Hanji_

\- Sigue con tus porquerías de chistes y cuelgo

_~ Necesitas mi ayuda así que no vas a colgar, pero ya dime ¿Qué necesitas?_

\- Bueno... - Levi guardó silencio por unos segundos - Anudé

_~ ¿Que? - Pregunto confundida Hanji_

\- Anudé

_~ Levi... ¿Marcaste a Eren?_

\- No. Él todavía lleva el estúpido collar

_~ Mmmm - Hanji quedó pensando un momento_

\- Carajo, no te quedes callada. Te llamé para que me expliques eso - Hablo Levi, pasando una mano por su cabellos

_~ Bueno. No tengo mucha experiencia en destinados... Casi lo que se sabe de ellos son como mitos o leyendas urbanas. Además de este evento solo tengo como referencia, la tuya, el cejon y ya sabes quien y es raro que se presente tantos al tiempo, pero no es que sirva de a mucho por las circunstancias. Había leído una vez que... Bueno mejor te lo explico todo_

\- Habla rápido - Dijo Levi

_~ El lazo que ustedes tienen, su omega y alfa interno se reconocieron como pareja y eso causó que sus cuerpos automáticamente también se reconocieran, así que reaccionaron como si hubiera lazo de mordida. Lo que a ustedes los une es más fuerte que cualquier cosa... Se dice que es tan fuerte esta conexión que si un omega es marcado y después conoce a su destinado, esta marca se puede borrar_

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? - Preguntó Levi 

_~ No te puedo decir a ciencia a cierta que si, como te dije, la mayoría que se sabe de los destinados son mitos o cuentos de pueblo y de los que conozco no me son de ayuda como referencia, pero al parecer parte si puede ser verdad. Solo toma ejemplo lo que me dijiste, anudaste sin morderlo... Su destino es estar juntos.. Ser parej..._

\- Imposible - La interrumpió el azabache - Esto solo es un negocio

_~ Ajam y estabas que rugías y despellejabas al rubio ¿ Por qué...?_

\- No sé de qué hablas

_~ No te hagas enanin... Creo que te conozco más que tu madre y te aseguro que esos ojos esmeralda y esa piel bronceada te tiene loquito... Dime la verdad ¿Qué tal es él en la cama? - El azabache colgó_

\- Mierda... - Masculló

En otra parte del país

\- Bueno Señor Ral, solo vine a informarle - Dijo Kuchel

\- Esto es un maldito chiste ¿Verdad? - El hombre estaba notablemente molesto

\- No señor, como le dije, esto es algo que le conviene a las dos familias - Hablo Kuchel - Su hija y mi hijo llevan bastante tiempo tratando de tener un hijo y no han podido. El tiempo se acaba - La mujer estaba en frente del escritorio del hombre

\- No han concebido porque su hijo no sirve. Mi hija se ha hecho exámenes y está completamente bien - Dijo Sr Ral desafiante

\- Ojo como habla de mi hijo. Él también se ha examinado y está en perfecto estado y aprovechando que encontramos su destinado, valía la pena intentar

-¿Destinado?. Esos son puros cuentos, solo está inventando eso para justificar la infidelidad de su hijo

\- No - Dijo Kuchel, ya fastidiada - Nunca apoyaría tal cosa. Tengo exámenes médicos que muestran que es verdad - Saca los papeles - El omega es el destinado de mi hijo, pero como él está casado con su hija y necesitamos un primogénito, se firmó un contrato con este, donde él dará a luz al hijo que tanto necesitamos y solo será eso. El matrimonio con su hija seguirá igual

\- ¿Y qué pasará si el dichoso "destinado" no se embaraza? - Pregunto Ral. Miraba los papeles en lo cuales se estaba el contrato que firmó Eren

\- Su hija queda libre también de intentar embarazarse. Según me informaron el omega ya entró en celo y mi hijo se encargó de eso, así que pronto sabremos si funcionó o no. Si esto no resulta su hija lo intentará con otro alfa. Piénselo, esto nos ayuda a los dos a no perder la mitad de la herencia

\- ¿Cómo piensan decirle eso a ella? Saben que no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir - Dijo Sr Ral

\- De eso se encargará Levi. Igual el matrimonio sigue y seguirá - La mujer se puso de pie - Me retiro Señor Ral, que tenga un buen día - Y sin esperar respuesta Kuchel se retiró, saliendo del edificio y montándose en el carro - No soporto a ese tipo, ni a esa familia. - Suspiro - Ojala todo se dé, Levi... Eren..


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya habían pasado dos días más desde que el celo de Eren había terminado, todo había vuelto a su estado normal. Armin había vuelto a la casa y claro, lo primero que hicieron fue encerrarse en el cuarto a hablar de lo sucedido en esos días. La nueva cama de Eren ya estaba en su cuarto y Levi está en su estado normal. Hoy había venido Hanji a hacerle una prueba de embarazo al omega para saber si se habia logrado la fecundación

\- ¿No es muy pronto para saber si estoy en cinta o no? - Pregunto Eren, mientras Hanji le extraía sangre del brazo

\- En si has tenido relaciones con el enano seis día seguidos u quizás puedes estar embarazado desde el primer día, ya que debieron estar como conejos - Hanji sonrió burlona diciendo lo ultimo - La prueba que te voy a hacer es ultra sensible, así que detectara hasta el más mínimo cambio hormonal - Ya habia terminado, estaba guardando las muestra - En la tarde estaré trayendo los resultados... Dime ¿Cómo vas con el dolor de la cadera - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, ya que el día anterior la habían llamado para que le diera algo al castaño, ya que no se podía mover y aún el día de hoy le dolía

\- Pu...pues ya está mejor, ya puedo caminar... aunque no me puedo agachar- Eren dijo lo último en un susurro que pensó que no podía escuchar la castaña

Error

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y ESO QUE LE DIJE AL ENANO QUE FUERA SUAVE JAJAJAJAJA TIENE EL TAMAÑO DE UN CHIGUAGUA PERO CON LA FUERZA DE UN MALDITO TORO... AAAGGGRRR - Fue jalada de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y arrojada a una pared

\- Deja de hacer tanto maldito ruido, jodida cabra - Dijo Levi - Si ya terminaste lárgate y haz tu trabajo - La castaña salió aún riendo y cojeando de la habitación - Tú, mocoso, ya está el desayuno, tu amigo la rubia ya esta abajo

\- Deje de decirle rubia, él es hombre - Se quejo Eren

\- Él tiene de masculino, lo que tú de virgen - Dijo el azabache y salió de la habitación antes de que el menor dijera algo más. Eren bajó después y claro fulminando con la mirada al azabache, que solo le regresó con una sonrisa juguetona. Se sentó en junto a Armin

\- Eren ¿Cómo sigues? - Preguntó el omega rubio. Eren suspiró antes de contestar

\- Ya mejor, al menos ya puedo bajar sin ayuda

\- Recuérdame mantenerme virgen - Susurro sonriendo Armin

\- Cada minuto de tu vida... Si a mí me dejó así el enano, imagínate a ti con el mastodonte - Al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara. 

Pasaron el desayuno entre chistes, risas e insultos del mayor, el cual en estos días no había salido de la mansión. Además los omegas estaban emocionados, ya que ese día llegaba la tía de viaje

El resto del día el par de omegas la pasaron viendo películas, mientras el azabache trabajaba desde su despacho. Que no fuera a la oficina, no significaba que no hubiera trabajo

\- Es raro tenerlo todo el día aquí - Era fin de semana, así que Armin tampoco tenía clases

\- Sí - Dijo Eren - Pero que se le puede hacer - Comían palomitas de maíz. Cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta de par en par, dejando ver y escuchar a una ya conocida <<Y ruidosa>> castaña

\- ¡ENANOOOO, NO LLORES QUE YA VOLVI! - Y un libro fue lanzado, pero Hanji lo logró esquivar - ¿Y así tratas a quien trae buenas noticias?

-Deja de ser tan putamente escandalosa y si - Levi se quedó callado un segundo - ¿Buenas noticias...? - Repitió y los dos omegas también estaban pendientes a lo que la castaña iba a decir - Habla de una maldita vez

\- ¿Ahora si?... Rompes mi corazón - Dijo dramática Hanji - Saben que, mejor me voy

\- Te mato

\- Señorita Hanji, por favor díganos - El castaño estaba asustado por el resultado. El saber que hay una vida dentro de él y que tendrá que darla apenas nazca lo tenía intranquilo

\- Aaah. Tenías que ser un ángel. Bueno los resultados son... ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADO! - Dijo Hanji con alegría, agitando un papel en el aire, el cual el azabache no dudo en arrebatar para leer

\- Voy... voy a ser padre - El alfa veía el papel. Eren se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de disimular el temblor que tenía su cuerpo y Armin solo miraba con pesar a su amigo. Por una extraña razón el azabache sintió una opresión en el pecho y volteó a ver al castaño, el cual no mostraba ninguna reacción en su rostro, pero sí un leve temblor que no era fácil de notar, así que a paso firme fue directo al omega, lo tomó del rostro con las dos manos y unió sus labios en un ligero beso - Gracias - Susurró Levi, mientras se separaban, todos quedaron sorprendidos por las acciones de Levi, aún más Eren, que dejó de temblar para pasar a estar completamente sonrojado... No pensó que el mayor reaccionara así ante la noticia, pues si sabía que quería un hijo, pero no que le diera muestras de afecto frente a todos - ¿Ahora que cuatro ojos? - Dijo Levi, cuando volvió a ver a la castaña que aún estaba asombrada de lo que hizo su amigo - ¿Se te zafó el cerebro de tanto brincar? ¿Qué cuidados debe tener el mocoso? - Cuando esta iba a hablar <<O más bien a gritar>> fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien más

\- Holas niños, ya llegue

\- ¡Tia! - Gritaron los dos omegas

\- Kuchel, llegó apenas para saber la buenas noticias

\- ¿De verdad? ... ah si, esperen se me olvidaba - Señaló tras ellas - Miren a quien me encontré en el aeropuerto - Y detrás de ella apareció una azabache, con una bufanda roja y piel blanca

\- Mikasa - Dijeron los dos omegas sorprendidos. Mikasa Ackerman, alfa y prima de Levi

\- Eren, Armin, lo extrañe tanto - Caminaba hacia los omegas cuando se detuvo bruscamente - Eren... - Volteó a ver a su primo - ¿Qué le hiciste? - Los omegas palidecieron

\- Tks - Levi chasqueo la lengua

\- Mi... Mikasa por favor, hablemos primero... mira que lle... llevamos tiempo sin vernos - A Eren le preocupaba la reacción de su sobreprotectora amira 

\- Eren... ¿Qué te hizo este enano? ¿Por qué hueles a él? - Soltaba un aura amenazante. Eren no tenía aroma para ella, pero ahora todo el apestaba a su primo y eso solo podía significar una cosa

\- Mikasa... te podemos explicar - Hablo Armin

\- Primero, yo no le hice nada... que él no quisiera - Contestó Levi no dejándose intimidar por su prima

-¡Levi! - Regaño Eren

\- ¿Acaso ya dejaste a Petra? - Preguntó Mikasa

\- No

-¿Entonces por qué mierda te metiste con Eren, maldito enano? - Se acercaba a Levi de forma amenazante y él no se quedaba atrás

\- Muchachos, cálmense - Trato de calmarlos Kuchel. La situación se veía color de hormiga

\- No es tu maldito problema, mocosa - Dijo Levi

\- Claro que es mi problema, Eren es mi amigo, asi que dime ¿Por qué Eren huele a ti? - Mikasa ya estaba a poca distancia de Levi

\- Tks ¿Por qué será?

\- Te mato

\- ¡Mikasa! - La llamo Eren - Por favor, yo te explico, pero ya cálmate - El castaño estaba más que nervioso y el las feromonas de los dos alfas lo estaba comenzando marear

\- Dime de una vez antes de que acabe con él - Mikasa no dejaba de ver fijamente a Levi

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes - Dijo Levi. Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer

\- Yo... - Eren cerró los ojos - Yo firmé un contrato para darle un hijo a Levi

-¿Que? - Mikasa volteo a ver al castaño, entre confundida y asombrada

\- Así es, este mocoso y yo tenemos un contrato para que me dé un hijo. Así que no tiene nada que ver contigo

\- Eren... - La azabache no salía de s asombro por lo escuchado - ¿Te vendiste a este tipo...? - El castaño le sorprendió las palabras de su amiga- casi hermana- ¿Tan necesitado estabas que te vendiste a éste enano? - Ella estaba bastante enojada

\- Mikasa, no, no es así... - Kuchel trato de intervenir

\- ¡Como una puta te vendiste a él! - Habló de nuevo Mikasa - En vez de pedirme ayuda, te enredaste con est... - Fue interrumpida por una cachetada - Armin - El rubio había levantado la mano contra la azabache, con lágrimas en los ojos y aún temblando... Mikasa desvió su mirada hacia Eren nuevamente; Sus ojos estaban sin brillo, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas - Eren... yo... - El castaño rápidamente giró y subió las escaleras corriendo

\- Levi, tienes que ir con él. En su estado le puede hacer daño - El azabache asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras

\- ¿Su... estado?

\- Si. Eren está embarazado - Dijo el rubio ya más calmado - Y tu me vas a escuchar y cuando él se calme te disculparas

En la habitación, el castaño entró y se tiró en la cama. Se sentía la peor mierda de este mundo. Por querer arreglar las cosas rápido termino así y ahora no sabía si fue la mejor decisión. Estaba llorando, le dolía el corazón, quería desaparecer. Estaba con el rostro hundido en las sábanas y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más entró en la habitación, hasta que sintió el peso extra en la cama

\- Mocoso - Pasó su mano entre los cabellos del castaño - No le hagas caso a esa maldita mocosa

-Como...no... si lo que dijo es verdad

\- No es verdad. Tu no te vendiste... - Dijo Levi - Se podría decir que casi fuiste obligado - El alfa no era el mejor para dar ánimos - Tú me estás ayudando y no sabes cuanto - Eren no levantaba la cabeza y tampoco respondía - Mírame

\- No

\- Mocoso

\- No - Levi ya desesperado, en un rápido movimiento tomó las manos del castaño y lo giró poniéndose él encima. El omega estaba vuelto un desastre; la nariz roja, los ojos hinchados y la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. El azabache de nuevo sentía oprimir el corazón, así que comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara del omega, atrapando a la vez, cada lágrima que caía. Eren no se resistía a lo que hacía el mayor. Después de un rato se detuvo y lo miró fijamente para después lentamente tomar sus labios, en un beso suave y tierno. Ya había soltado las manos del castaño y este las enredó en su cuello. Se sentía bien, a Eren le tranquilizaba el aroma de Levi. 

Se abrazaron y profundizaron el beso, pasando a unos más apasionados. Sin pensarlo mucho se despojaron de las ropas para entregarse de nuevo a la pasión


	13. Capítulo 13

En la habitación, Levi acariciaba la espalda de Eren, que se encontraba desnudo acostado en la cama. El azabache estaba molesto; Él solo recordar lo sucedido con su prima y como estaba el castaño lo hacía enojar. Aunque no entendía mucho el por qué... el corazón le dolió al ver el estado del omega y cómo se quebró antes la palabras de Mikasa. Cómo lloraba 

**FLASH BACK**

_\- Mocoso... quieres que me detenga - Dijo Levi. Había parado de embestir al ver como lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, acompañado de leves sollozos_

_\- Po..por favor no - Dijo Eren. Se aferró más al azabache, metiendo su nariz en el cuello de este -A...abráceme más...siga...no me deje... - Se abrazaba con fuerza al mayor, buscando el olor de este para tranquilizarse_

_\- Estoy aquí - Respondió Levi. Comenzó a besarla, lento y con ternura - No me iré - Después de decir eso siguió embistiendo hasta llegar al orgasmo_

**FIN FLASH**

\- Tks, maldita - Levi al ver a Eren dormido se levantó con cuidado y se puso su ropa dispuesto a bajar, quería arreglar cuentas con su prima. 

Termino de vestirse y bajo rápidamente las escaleras llegando al la sala donde estaban reunidos todos y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo a la azabache 

¡Levi! - Grito Kuchel. Se acercó a su hijo para contenerlo 

-¡Mikasa! - El omega rubio fue a auxiliar a su amiga 

No importa... en parte me lo merecía - Respondió Mikasa, mientras se ponía de pie 

\- Vuelve a hacerlo llorar y te juro que se me olvidara que somos familia - El azabache estaba bastante enojado y nadie en ese lugar se esperaba esa reacciona. En tanto Mikasa se acercó a Levi y también le propinó un puñetazo. Nuevamente todos estaban en shock 

\- Lo mismo va para ti - Amenazó Mikasa - Si lo haces sufrir te juro que TE MATO - Los dos eran alfas imponente y nadie se atrevía a decir nada...

Nadie... excepto 

\- Ya calmen sus hormonas de jefe de manada - Hablo Hanji poniéndose en medio de los dos - Recuerden que hay un omega gestante en esta casa y no quiero que se altere.... más - Dijo la castaña con lentes, a lo que los dos solo chasquearon la lengua 

Mikasa ¿Ya te quedo claro lo que pasa con Eren y el por qué está aquí? Pregunto Kuchel tratando de cambiar el ambiente 

\- Sí- Respondió Mikasa, a lo que Kuchel suspiro 

\- Sabía que compren - Kuchel no terminó por ser interrumpida por la joven 

\- Si entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo 

\- ¿Quién te crees para opinar o decir que no estás de acuerdo? - Contestó irritado el azabache 

\- Soy la mejor amiga de Eren y me preocupo por él, eso me da el derecho de meterme - Respondió mirándolo fijamente, para después volver a ver a la mayor - ¿Alguno se ha puesto a pensar en el daño que le pueden hacer a él ?

\- Él ya firmó un contrato y sabe lo que está haciendo - Dijo Levi

\- A la mierda ese puto contrato, solamente lo obligaron a aceptar 

\- Mikasa, piensa en lo mejor para Eren, saldrá de todas sus deudas y podré cuidar de él - Hablo Kuchel nuevamente, tratando de convencer a su sobrina

\- Si y cuando tenga el bebe ustedes se lo quitaran - El lugar quedó en completo silencio - Además... - Miro al azabache - Es tu omega destinado ¿Verdad?...Tu enano estas casado, te has puesto a pensar el daño que le vas a hacer...ustedes comparte una conexión y aunque no quieran eso los va a lastimar... claro... más a Eren... y dudo que su mujercita esté de acuerdo con esto ¿O si? 

\- Aún no sabe... - Masculló Levi. Mikasa rio con ironía

\- ¡Basta ya! - El rubio omega alzó la voz al fin - Dejen de discutir, ya no más... - Armin estaba estresado por la situación - Esto es complicado y no creo que entiendas por completo Mikasa. Eren es consciente que esto es difícil, que va a tener que dejar un cachorro... pero también comprendo lo que él ha pasado en este tiempo - Armin tapó su rostro con sus manos, en un gesto de frustración - Me siento impotente de que no me deje ayudarlo... El no me lo decía, pero se que tiene muchas deudas, se ha metido en cosas indebidas y temo que algún día salga lastimado o desfallezca de cansancio. -Respiro profundo - Este no es un camino fácil para él...para nadie, pero él la quiso así y lo único que haré es apoyarlo en esto aunque me duela y así poder estar ahí cuando me necesite - Dijo mirando con decisión 

\- Armin... - Hablo Mikasa

\- Por favor Mikasa...- Armin miraba suplicante a la azabache - Comprende a Eren, tu bien sabes lo terco que es y que no le gusta se carga para nadie - La azabache bajo la mirada 

\- Creo... creo que me iré por unos días a uno de los apartamento... mientras me calmo un poco - Dijo Mikasa poniéndose de pie - Armin... dile a Eren que 

\- Díselo tú cuando vuelvas - El rubio podía ser un omega pero era firme en sus palabras cuando se lo proponía. La azabache asintió y Armin volteo a ver a los demás, principalmente a Levi - Espero que sepan lo que hacen, porque yo tampoco dejare que lo lastimen - Dijo Armin, antes de irse del lugar y dejar a todos sorprendidos 

Creo que me equivoque - Susurro Kuchel

\- No se ponga así Kuche, - Hanji trato de animar a la mujer - Usted lo hizo por ayudarlos - La castaña se acercó a la mujer 

Ya no hay vuelta atrás ya le dije al padre de Petra... no lo podemos dejar ahora - Dijo aun cabizbaja 

\- Si se llega a ir con un bebé a bordo, primero no tiene como cuidarlo, no creo que acepte nuestra ayuda y además ya que ellos lo saben, no creo que quieran dejar así libre a un cachorro de Levi - Dijo Hanji

\- Tks, Toca seguir - Respondió el azabache, notoriamente irritado. Se paro de la silla en que estaba si subió las escaleras <<No>> Su cabeza y emociones eran un revoltijo y lo hacía sentir como una reverenda mierda. Llegó a su habitación donde se encerró, pero su tranquilidad duró poco al sonar su celular. Un mensaje, que lo hizo fruncir más el ceño

**_ Amor, llegaré dentro de unos días  _ **

_ **Att: Petra**   
_


	14. Capítulo 14

En la habitación entraba Armin con una bandeja con comida, acercándose lentamente a la cama donde aún dormía Eren, envuelto en la sábanas.

\- Eren... - Lo llamo Armin - Eren despierta, es hora de que almuerces - Sacudió un por el cuerpo del castaño, el cual solo hacía ruidos y se giraba -Eren - Volvió a sacudirlo con más fuerza y por fin el castaño despertó, estirándose como un gato

\- Armin... ¿Qué hora es? - Se sentó dejando ver su torso desnudo y las notorias marcas que el azabache habia dejado, lo cual causo que el rubio se sonrojara y claro Eren lo noto y se miró, sorprendiéndose y poniéndose como un tomate. Busco una camisa que gracias al cielo estaba en la cama y se la puso.- Pe...perdón 

-¿Eh?. No, no te preocupes, mejor dime ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó Armin, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Mikasa llegaban a la cabeza del castaño, pero rápidamente eran remplazados por las caricias y los besos que el azabache le había brindado. Se ruborizó de solo recordar como ese alfa lo había tratado y como él nuevamente se entregó

\- S...Si, ya estoy bien - Contestó Eren - ¿Y Mikasa?

\- Ella se fue... se sintió mal por como te trato 

\- Debí decirle antes 

\- Igual hubiera reaccionado así, pero... ya todo esta echo ya solo queda esperar. Dijo Armin, apoyando a su amigo. Era verdad, ya no podía echarse atrás, tenía que terminar con lo que comenzó - Ahora cambiando de tema...Puso la bandeja de comida en la piernas del castaño - ¿Cómo fue? - Preguntó sonriendo el rubio. .. y claro el castaño sabía a qué se refería. Se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro 

\- ¡Ar...Armin! - Se rieron los dos- Quién te ve, con esa pinta de ángel - Las risas de esos dos omegas inundaron la habitación. Armin no quería que Eren estuviera triste... nadie quiere ver a su familia sufrir, así que se propuso pensar en algo para poder ayudar a su amigo

Además el también tenía que sacarse de su cabeza a cierto rubio mastodonte 

En la sala estaba reunido un par de azabache, una castaña con lentes y un rubio alfa, que recién llegaba 

\- Pensé que iba a demorar mas- Hablo Kuchel

Tks... parece que las cosas se adelantaron - Informó Levi

\- Amigo te toca a ti lidiar con ella y hacerla ver que esto es beneficioso para los dos - Dijo Erwin

\- Enano, también tienes que velar por la tranquilidad de Eren. Lo primeros tres meses son los mas delicado en el embarazo 

-¿Y es que me piensan dejar solo en esto? - Preguntó Levi mirándolos a todos 

\- No es eso hijo, estaremos ayudando también, pero para un omega preñado es primordial estar tranquilo y tener cerca a su alfa. Ademas que sabes que el único que puede lidiar con Petra eres tu. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar a la noticia 

\- En verdad no se porque se empeña en estar junto a ti, si ella ya tiene un destinado - Dijo Hanji con notable aburrimiento

\- Yo veré que hago con ella, mientras tanto hay que mantener a raya es al padre de Petra. Esa momia no me da confianza 

\- Hablando de momias tengo que contarle a tu tío como resulto todo, se va poner muy feliz - Dijo Kuchel poniéndose de pie

\- Ojala le de un infarto de la dicha - Dijo Levi

\- Eso es amor de familia - Se burló la de lentes

-¿Y que va a pasar con Mikasa? - Pregunto Eriwin - Por lo que me dijeron no lo tomo muy bien - El no habia estado presente en los acontecimientos con las azabache

\- Esa mocosa ya esta advertida - Respondió Levi frunciendo más el ceños - Si vuelve a tratar a Eren así, me las pagara 

\- Que alfa tan protector con su omega Dijo Hanji mirando picara a su amigo. El azabache solo bufo - Ahhh amigos, definitivamente ustedes están jodidos, los dos; Están comprometidos o casados con personas que ya tienen destinados y además tienen a sus propios destinados a su alcance y no hacen nada... Bueno al menos entiendo en parte a Levi, pero ¿Y tu Erwin? Sabes bien que Annie no siente lo más mínimo por ti y tu por ella, aun así se empeñan en mantener un compromiso que solo los hará sufrir 

\- Hanji...- Reprendió el Rubio - Ya hemos hablado de esto mucho y en verdad no quiero... 

\- Tu nunca quieres nada... - Dijo la castaña parándose del sillón donde estaba Levi - Eren necesita de tu aroma en estos momento, si no pasa con él tiempo, debes dejarle alguna prenda para que la tenga cerca, así no sufrirá de ansiedad - Dijo para irse por fin

\- Lo peor es que esa cuatro ojos tienes razón.- Dijo Levi. El rubio solo miraba donde se había ido su amiga 


	15. Capítulo 15

Ya era caída la noche, Eren no volvió a salir de su habitación, en la cual estuvo siempre acompañado de Armin. Kuchel subió a saber cómo estaba y le tranquilizó que el castaño se encontraba mejor y riendo con el pequeño rubiales

Armin apenas había salido de la habitación del castaño, ya que lo acompañó hasta que este quedo dormido, ahora se dirigía a la cocina a dejar los platos de la comida. Pasó cerca al despacho en el cual se podía ver la luz encendida, pero no le dio importancia, caminó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos 

-Pequeño - Ese llamado, esa voz, ese olor, al omega se le erizo la piel. No quería voltear a verle, sabía que si lo miraba quedaría atrapado en esos ojos fríos y calculadores - ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde? - Podía escuchar como este se acercaba a paso lento hacia él. Era una tortura 

\- Yo...yo es..estoy lavando los platos... apenas se durmió Eren, Señor Erwin - Dijo Armin, con notable nerviosismo 

\- No me llames señor, dime solo Erwin - El menor se limito a asentir, podía sentirlo mas cerca - Él ya esta bien por lo que dijo Kuche 

\- Si - Armin estaba lavando lo más rápido posible, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible... Ya estaba tras de él. Erwin puso sus manos apoyándose en el mesón y hundió su nariz en el cabello del omegas, el cual se estremeció por la acción - E...Er...Erwin ¿Qué.. que hace? 

\- Mmm, no se... - Respondió Erwin - Hueles tan bien-Comenzó a bajar llegando hasta la oreja. Armin al sentir el aire caliente chocar con su piel, no pudo evitar jadear, mientras que Erwin soltó un ronco gruñido. Continuó descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello del menor. Apretó su agarre al mesón. Parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a quebrar. 

Se acercó más para inhalar esa dulce esencia, la boca se le llenó de saliva y sus colmillos le dolían, quería morderlo. Armin al sentir el rose de la nariz en su cuello abrió los ojos como plato, se agacho y salió del acorralamiento en que estaba, mirándose fijamente, el omega tenía la mano en su cuello, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas Y su respiración entrecortada, Erwin lo miraba y volvió a tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo 

\- Per...perdón pequeño. No... no era mi intención asustarte, lo siento - Dijo Erwin. Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí - ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.. por poco y - Paso su mano por sus cabellos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su azabache amigo 

\- Oí mastodonte ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? Creo que ya estas muy grandecito para estar perdiéndote en mi casa - Levi le estaba mirándolo fijamente cruzado de brazos 

\- Lo siento Levi. Creo que ya terminamos por hoy, mañana nos vemos - Cogió su saco y salió de la casa sin esperar respuesta 

\- ¿Pero qué caraj..?- No pudo terminar ya que vio cómo subía corriendo las escaleras la rubia amigo de Eren, el cual salió del mismo lugar de donde apareció el cejon -Tks, esto es un dolor de cabeza - Se quejo Levi, para volver a entrar a su despacho

*****************************

Armin corrió fuera de la cocina y subió a toda prisa las escaleras sin percatarse de la presencia de Levi

Llegó a su habitación, entró y la cerró, apoyó su espalda a la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso. Aun tenia la mano en su cuello. Sentía caliente esa zona. Se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba por pasar?... Peor aún... ¿Hasta donde iba a dejarlo llegar?. Él entendía que era su destinado, pero también sabía de antemano que era imposible, ya lo había escuchado; Erwin estaba comprometido y era algo que él no iba a romper. 

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, se mordió el labio tratando de no dejar salir ningún ruido 

Ya han pasado tres días desde la llegada de Mikasa y el incidente en la cocina. Tres días de aparente calma, ya que Eren dejó de trabajar por los primeros tres meses del embarazo, los cuales tienden a ser muy riesgoso. Levi ha estado yendo a la empresa, Armin ha seguido con sus estudios, aunque se le nota algo decaído, pero Eren no lo quiere presionar, pero ya encontrara el momento para preguntarle que pasa. 

Las casa prácticamente queda sola para el castaño, ya que también Kuchel ha salido a atender sus negocios. 

Eren se encontraba comiendo unas galletas en la sala, ya no sabia que hacer. Estaba aburrido en estando solo, no tenía a quién llamar, ya que todos estaban trabajando 

E - Ahhh... debería salir un rato - Pero estaba muy lejos como para decir que iba a pie. Además que Levi le había prohibido salir sin su permiso.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la casa, hasta que esta persona estaba tras de él 

\- ¿Quién eres tu? -El castaño giró su rostro y se encontró con una mujer; De cabello entre castaño y naranja, muy hermosa, de ojos castaño claro. Cuando Eren la miro, ella arrugó la nariz - Te lo preguntaré una última vez ¿Quién eres? y además ¿Por qué hueles a Levi? - Eso sorprendió más a Eren y se puso nervioso 

Yo... mi... mi nombre es Eren y... yo - Se paró del sillón, tenía una leve sospecha de quién podía ser esa persona 

\- ¡Responde ya! - La mujer se veía realmente enojada 

\- Creo... creo que mejor me voy - Dijo Eren. Trato de salir de ahí. No había forma de contestarle esa pregunta el solo 

\- Tu no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me respondas -La mujer lo tomó de un brazo 

\- Por favor... suélteme- Eren no era débil, pero según lo que había recomendado Hanji, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo 

\- Te hice una maldita pregunta y es mejor que la contestes - Dijo la mujer entre dientes

\- Y el te dijo que lo sueltes, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que lo hagas, Petra - Apareció una azabache la cual miraba fieramente a la castaña 

\- Mi...mikasa -Eren estaba aliviado de la llegada de la azabache. 

Mikasa originalmente iba para aprovechar que Eren estaba solo para hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, pero viendo esa escena tenía que intervenir 

\- ¿Mikasa? No te metas, este intruso huele a Levi y bastante...

\- Esas son cosas que debes arreglar con tu maridito - Mikasa jalo al castaño, liberándolo del agarre de la mujer. Eren confirmó sus sospechas, esa era la esposa de Levi 

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Petra

\- En vez de preguntarme a mí, anda con él y le pides explicaciones. Vamos Eren, te invito a almorzar hoy - Sin más la azabache se llevó a rastras al castaño hasta su auto, mientras la omega pelinaranja se quedaba viendo el carro arrancar. Saco el celular y marco

\- Levi, estoy en la casa - Dijo Petra apenas escuchó que le contestaban 

~¿Por qué no me hablaste para recogerte' 

\- El vuelo se adelanto y.... Mejor ven, quiero hablar contigo de Eren 

~ Tks, ya voy para allá, no le hagas nada 

\- No te preocupes tu primita se lo llevó, además ¿Por quién me tomas? - Sin más el azabache colgó y la mujer se dejó caer en el sofá 


	16. Capítulo 16

Levi condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mansión, estaciono y entró rápidamente, encontrándose con la omega sentada en la sala, tomando una taza de té. 

\- Petra - Fue lo que dijo para sentarse al frente de ella 

\- Levi... No... no me esperaba ser recibida de esta manera... ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a divorciar de mí ya que lo tienes a el? - Decía la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Dime por qué Levi, ¡Si sabes que yo te amo! - Grito.

Levi suspiró 

\- En primera, no me voy a divorciar, aunque tenga todas las ganas del mundo por hacerlo - Dijo Levi con el ceño fruncido.- La mujer bajó la cabeza al no poder aguantar mas las lagrimas - Petra, tu sabes que esto solo fue un capricho de nuestros padres, un acuerdo al que fuimos forzados. Tu... tu no me amas, tu ya tienes a alguien que te ama y al que amas - La mujer lo miró con sorpresa - Si, se de Auruo y no te juzgo por eso 

\- Eso... es mentira... yo a ti 

\- No. Tu no me amas y lo sabes bien. En cuanto a Eren. el es mi destinado, pero se que no puedo divorciarme tan fácilmente. El firmó un contrato donde me daría un hijo y así poder cumplir con la ultima clausula del maldito testamento y él saldrá de muchas deudas- Dijo Levi. La mujer nuevamente lo miró sorprendida 

\- Es decir que ...

\- Si. Solo... solo me dará un hijo y después se irá - Dijo Levi desviando la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer 

\- Aunque... me duele todo esto que haces - Comenzó a hablar Petra mientras se secaba la lagrimas - Puedo decir que eso ha sido lo más bajo que te he visto a hacer - El azabache la volteo a ver - Yo no... no sería capaz de pedirle a él algo así... ¿Has pensado en lo que siente ese muchacho?... ¿Verdad que no?. Levi, me da algo de felicidad el saber que no me vas a dejar, aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, pero también me deja un mal sabor de boca lo que vas a hacer con ese joven 

\- Ya lo hice... está esperando a mi hijo - Hablo Levi, con voz baja 

\- Debí darme cuenta cuando sentí tu olor en el. Levi, me rompes el corazón... aunque ahora no se si es por tu rechazo o por esto que estás haciendo con él- La mujer se puso de pie - No meteré mis narices en esto, pero tampoco te dejare el camino libre. Soy tu esposa y recuérdalo siempre - Camino hasta subir las escaleras y desaparecer en las habitaciones, donde se encerró a llorar. Sacó su teléfono 

_~¿Si?_

\- Hola- Dijo Petra en un hilo de voz 

_~¿Petra?...¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?_

\- No... Te necesito... veámonos hoy 

_~ S...si claro, solo dime donde_

En un café en el centro de la ciudad, una alfa azabache y un omega castaño estaban compartiendo un rato juntos. No habían dicho ni una palabras en todo el camino 

\- Eren.- Comenzó Mikasa - yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije el otro día- El castaño la miro y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

\- No te preocupes Mikasa. Yo se que te preocupas por mi y... en verdad lo siento por no decirte antes - Dijo Eren bajando la mirada al vaso con jugo que tenía en sus manos

\- Me preocupa lo que estás haciendo... lo que Levi te está haciendo - La mirada de la azabache está fija en el castaño

\- Pero ya no puedo hacer nada... ya estoy esperando un hijo. Si antes no tenía forma de sostenerme, ahora menos 

\- Eren, nos tienes a Armin y a mi - Dijo Mikasa, poniendo una mano sobre la del castaño. Nuevamente Eren negó con la cabeza 

\- Armin debe terminar de estudiar y no voy a dejar que alguien más cargue con mis malas decisiones. Esto me lo busqué yo. Por querer librarme fácilmente estoy aquí 

\- Pero... es tu hijo.... -Dijo la azabache, para después suspirar. No quería pelear nuevamente con el omega y menos en su estado - Aún no me parece increíble que seas el destinado del amargado de mi primo 

\- Eso...fue algo raro, yo un omega sin olor y tu primo un alfa sin olfato. Parece una historia de novela 

\- Ni que lo digas. Quiero que sepas que estaré ahí cuando me necesites - Dijo Mikasa sonriéndole - Además, aunque me de agriera decirlo, en verdad Levi no es malo, solo.... toma malas decisiones al igual que tu. ¿Él te contó por qué necesita al bebé? - El castaño negó - Jumm me lo imagine. En verdad es por culpa de su padre, el muy desgraciado prácticamente se apoderó de todo lo que le pertenecía a mi tía y para joder aún más, cuando se murió, puso unas condiciones en el testamento. Para resumir, si Levi no se casaba con Petra y daba un heredero alfa, quedarían en la ruina, perderían todo. Ese enano amargado no es codicioso pero si bastante orgulloso como todo un alfa, así que no quiere perder 

-Entonces esa mujer es la esposa de Levi... es muy hermosa . Dijo Eren, sintiendo una punzada de molestia en su ser

\- Ella...no es mala, pero se deja manejar muy fácil de su padre y además tienes una pequeña obsesión por mi primo, aunque por lo que se ella también tiene un destinado - Dijo Mikasa - Hablando de destinados, Hanji me contó que Armin también encontró a su destinado 

\- Si, es el señor Erwin, pero tengo entendido que se va a casar- Dijo Eren. Un gruñido salió de los labios de la azabache, lo cual sorprendió al castaño - ¿Estás bien? - Mikasa respiro profundo

\- La omega la que se va a casa el cejón es mi destinada 

\- ¡¿Que?! Espera.. ¿No que los destinados son escasos? - Mikasa se encogió de hombros

\- Se llama Annie.... y es... hermosa - Dijo mientras miraba al cielo, pero el sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensoñamiento - Habla, enano

_~ Mocosa... ¿Cómo está él? Espero que no lo estés haciendo llorar otras vez_

\- No me amenaces enano, además el esta bien. Se acaba de devorar una torta de chocolate. - Dijo Mikasa, viendo como el castaño se sonrojaba - ¿Ya hablaste con tu esposita? 

~ Si... Tráelo de vuelta pronto,lo estaré esperando

\- Yo veré a qué horas lo llevo, es mi amigo 

-Es mi - Levi se quedó callado unos segundos - Lleva a mi hijo. Apúrate y tráelo - Colgó 

\- Maldito enano - Eren la miraba fijamente - Llamo para saber cómo estabas y que te estará esperando - Informó la azabache 

\- No quisiera que su matrimonio se dañe por estar yo ahí 

\- Su matrimonio en mas falso que las nalgas de kim kardashian. Pero lo que me preocupa eres tú Eres su destinado y quieran o no existirán sentimientos entre ustedes, así tu lo niegues y el se resista... Esto los lastimara a ambos... - Dijo Mikasa, mirando con tristeza a Eren - Me iré a vivir a esa mansión, no quiero que estés solo en todo esto 

\- Gracias, Mikasa - Eren sonrió a su amiga 


	17. Capítulo 17

Pasaban los minutos y Levi no encontraba tranquilidad. Se inquietaba al no tener a Eren cerca, a pesar de no tener una relación <<Además del maldito contrato>> y que llevaban poco tiempo juntos, su alfa interior Se retorcía por el omega castaño, pero sería imprudente ir por él, ya que en su estado necesita tranquilidad

\- Voy a salir - Fue lo que dijo Petra bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta, sin esperar respuesta, aunque el azabache tampoco le iba a decir algo. 

Y como si olieran la salida de la omega

\- ¡ENANO VENGO A METERTE MI AMOR POR EL..! Entro azotando la puerta la castaña con lentes 

\- Calla mujer- Interrumpió justo a tiempo el hombre rubio de gran tamaño. Mike

\- Te voy a cobrar la puta puerta maldita demente - Gruño Levi

\- Ya cálmate enanin. Vine a saber como esta Eren y como te fue con la charla con tu es-po-sita - Dijo Hanji mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones 

\- Tks. Eren está con Mikasa 

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? - Pregunta Hanji con falsa curiosidad

\- No te hagas, que bien ya debes saber por qué... - Levi suspiró - Petra llegó cuando él estaba solo y Mikasa llegó justo a tiempo para llevárselo 

\- ¿Ya hablaste con Petra? - Preguntó Mike

\- Si... - Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás - No está de acuerdo, pero no le va a ser nada a Eren y tampoco que quiere separar. 

Hanji suspiro antes de hablar

\- Frodo esto se veía venir... Deja de tirarme floreros que ya casi no tienes - Dijo Hanji después de esquivar el objeto

\- Mujer déjalo ya, no es buen momento - La regaño Mike 

\- Bueno, al menos no va a hacerle nada a Eren. Eso sí me preocupaba - Dijo mientras se organizaba los lentes 

\- Sí - Dijo Levi - Pero igual por ella no me preocupaba 

-El Señor Ral - Hablo Mike. Levi frunció más el ceño

\- Ese bastardo es de la misma calaña que ese que se decía mi padre. No confió en él, ni en que se quede quieto sabiendo que voy a recuperar todo - Dijo el azabache

\- Tengo ya a un hombre siguiéndole los paso - Informo Hanji - El cejon ya está preparando todo los papeles y documentos para la recuperación de los bienes 

\- Hablando del mastodonte ¿ Donde esta ? -Levi apenas se había dado cuenta que él no había llegado con la castaña, ni el otro rubio 

\- Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender - Dijo Mike

\- Ya que volvió Mikasa quizás por fin reaccione él y Annie. - Hablo la castaña - No creo que Mikasa deje ir a su destinada así como si nada 

\- No lo hará - Apoyo el azabache

\- Si ella tiene mas huevos que tu y el cejon 

\- Mujer ¿Qué ropa quiere que te ponga para cuando te entierren? - Dijo el rubio

En la ciudad, saliendo de la universidad, un omega de cabellos dorados iba caminando a toda marcha, mientras se quejaba de su infortunio 

\- Definitivamente esto no está bien - Se quejo Armin - _No, no esta bien ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?_ \- Iba sudando y con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas - Claro con todo esto... de Eren se me olvidó por completo - Susurro para sí mismo. Trataba de caminar lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía - ¿Cómo se me olvida la fecha de mi celo y además las pastillas? - Su celo había llegado, por suerte llevaba el collar de Hanji le había dado, que sin dudar se lo puso antes de salir de la universidad - Tengo que llegar rápido a una farmacia... 

\- Hola precioso.... mmm que rico hueles - Un hombre de cabello negro apareció de la nada, haciendo retroceder unos paso al rubio 

\- Per...perdón tengo prisa - Dijo Armin, para girar y seguir caminando 

\- ¿A dónde vas?, con gusto te acompaño - El hombre iba atrás de él y esto lo alteraba mas - Oye Omega no me ignores. Ven sabes que necesitas que te follen pequeña putita - Armin iba a salir corriendo cuando fue jalado de un brazo por el horrible hombre- ¿A donde crees que vas? 

\- Po...por favor suélteme - El omega estaba aterrado y eso no ayudaba a mitigar los síntomas de su celo. El hombre se acercó y metió su nariz en el cuello de Armin, lo cual aumentó el pánico y además asco

\- Mmmm tienes collar, pero aún se siente ese delicioso olor a gata en celo.... - Armin apretó los ojos. De repente dejo de sentir a su agresor, en cambio percibió un potente aroma que bien le era conocido. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos

\- Erwin... - Dijo Armin, casi en un gemido 

\- Quita tus sucias manos de lo que no es tuyo - Erwin estaba furioso y se podía ver en sus fríos ojos y sus colmillo saliendo - **Lárgate si no quieres que te mate** \- Sin necesidad de decir más el pobre diablo se fue corriendo, asustado por la imponente presencia del hombre, que sin necesidad de expulsar feromonas de alfa logró amedrentarlo. Erwin se acercó a Armin que parecía no salir de su impresión- Pequeño ¿Estas...? - No pudo terminar ya que el aroma a celo se intensificó, inundando sus fosas nasales, haciendo que sus dientes dolieran, una cantidad considerable de saliva llegará a su boca y sus pupilas se dilataron 

\- Er...win - El llamado del omega lo hizo regresar en sí, sacudió un poco la cabeza; Tenía al pequeño en sus brazos, su celo estaba llegando y no podía dejarlo ahí, tampoco tenían tiempo para esperar a Hanji 

\- Pequeño... vamos... te llevare a un lugar seguro - Sin más, como si no pesara nada cargo al omega, llevándolo a su carro que estaba estacionado cerca de ese lugar. Armin jadeaba, el calor era más fuerte y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, enterró la nariz en el cuello del alfa, aspirando ese aroma que lo llamaba, sin querer rozando la piel de este, haciendo que se le escapara un leve gruñido. Erwin estaba utilizando todo el auto control para no tomar a el omega ahí mismo. Finalmente llegaron a carro, puso al rubio menor en las sillas de atrás y rápidamente se montó para arrancar a toda velocidad. No tenía la resistencia para llegar hasta la casa de Levi y tampoco que quería arriesgar a dejarlo solo en el carro si iban a una farmacia, asi que penso que lo mejor seria dejarlo en el cuarto de un hotel mientras iba a comprar la medicina. Armin se retorcía en los asientos, su entrada estaba lubricando y su erección estaba atrapada en su ropa - Ya... ya casi llegamos a un lugar pequeño... resiste - Pronto estaba en la entrada de un hotel, ingreso al parqueadero, tomo a Armin en sus brazos y caminó hasta el ascensor. Al llegar a la recepción una joven rubia los vio y al sentir el aroma del omega de inmediato le tendió una llave a alfa 

\- Aquí tiene, después de que se ubique me puede venir a llenar los datos - Dijo la mujer. No era raro que llegaran parejas en ese estado y una acción rápida evitaba que el caos se desatase en el hotel

\- Muchas gracias - Dijo Erwin, tomando la llaves que la mujer le tendía. 

Sin más, subió nuevamente al ascensor, llegando al piso correspondiente a la habitación. Como pudo abrió la puerta. Era una habitación amplia pero sencilla. Claro, no podía detenerse a pedir una de lujo sabiendo que tenía a un omega en celo en brazos. Llegó hasta la cama donde puso al menor, el cual parecía no querer separarse de él

\- Ya pequeño... voy...voy a llamar a Hanji... ella...ella te puede ayudar - Dejó al omega, se quitó la chaqueta ya que esta olía mucho al omega y saco su celular para para llamar a la de lentes - Contesta, contesta 

El rubio mayor le daba la espalda al menor, por lo que no pudo ver cuando este comenzó a quitarse la ropa, en un desesperado intento de apaciguar el inmenso calor que se apoderaba de él. Su alfa está ahí, pero no lo tocaba. Lo necesitaba adentro, su cordura estaba nublada por el ferviente deseo de ser llenado. Se quitó toda la ropa, incluyendo su ropa interior que estaba completamente empapada. Sobando su entrepierna que dolía y metiendo un par de dedos en la entrada, pero esto no era suficiente.

_~¿Si?_

\- ¡HANJI! Hanji, gracias a dios... - Su habla fue interrumpida por el llamado/gemido del menor 

-Alfa... - El mayor se giró para toparse con la escena del menor en la cama; sin ropa, en cuatro y con dos dedos auto penetrándose - 

_~ Ehy Erwin dime ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Hanji al otro lado de la línea_

\- ¿Eh?... nada marque por error, adiós - Y sin más colgó, dejando caer el celular al piso, caminado a paso firme a donde se encontraba el menor. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama, respiro profundo, llenando su nariz de ese maravilloso aroma - Oh pequeño - Dijo Erwin, con sus mirada oscurecida. Puso sus grandes manos en las nalgas del menor, apretándose, sacándole un gemido a omega. Las separo un poco, para así tener una mejor vista de esa rozada y dilatada entrada, de la cual escurría el lubricante natural, palpitando como llamándolo para que entrara

\- Ya...ya... te necesito.. aaahh - Armin estaba perdido, su cuerpo le pedía su alfa y ahí estaba el 

Pequeño... ¿Estás seguro? - Con la poca cordura que le quedaba Erwin pregunto, ganándose un asentamiento el menor que seguía masturbándose y penetrándose con los dedos. El mayor enterró su cara en esas suaves nalgas, introduciendo su lengua junto a los dedos del menor, mientras que con una mano se quitaba la corbata y la camisa, la otra no dejaba de estrujar las nalgas. Armin gemina con fuerza por la tibia lengua del alfa que se abría paso y simulaba embestidas en su interior, pero aun así necesitaba más 

\- Por..por favor aaahhh... más... necesito mgggmm más - Rogó Armin. Erwin sabía a lo que se refería, así que sin querer dejar sufrir al omega, liberó su imponente erección. Armin giró su cabeza y logró ver ese pedazo de carne, grande, gruesa y venosa, por lo que no pudo evitar lamerse lo labios, imaginando que eso pronto estaría en su interior 

\- Aquí voy pequeño - Anuncio Erwin. Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, sin querer hacerle daño al menor, mientras que el omega se aferraba a las sabanas y el aire se le escapaba. Era su primera vez y además el tamaño del miembro era considerable - Respira uuughh.... ya casi esta todo adentro - Ya con toda su longitud en el interior del omega, comenzó a repartir besos en la espalda del pequeño, para que se relajara ya que estaba apretando con fuerza su miembro. Comenzó a acariciar los muslos, la espalda, junto con el camino de besos hasta toparse por el odioso collar. No pudo evitar gruñir ante este. 

De repente Armin comenzó a mover la cadera, dando por entendido que ya podía moverse, así que empezó con embestidas suaves, despacio para que el omega se acostumbrara. Con el pasar de los minutos la velocidad fue aumentando, hasta llegar a un ritmo salvaje y profundo, arremetiendo con fuerza contra la próstata del menor, sacando le alaridos y palabras sin sentidos algún. Armin perdía las fuerzas en sus brazos, así que su cara terminó desplomándose contra el colchón, estaba en el cielo. Erwin, cogió los brazos del omega, para así tirar de ellos para atrás y llegar aún más profundo. El omega gemía con fuerza y para el alfa eso era música para sus oídos, estaba a punto de terminar así que aumento la velocidad 

\- AAAAHHHH ME.. VEN AAHHH VENGO - Grito Armin y sin mas se vino, ensuciando las sábanas. Las paredes internas vibraron por el orgasmo y apretaron el miembro del mayor, logrando así que este también se viniera, apretó los dientes odiando una vez más el collar que el omega llevaba, pero su cordura volvió y con ellos se dio cuenta de un par de cosas.. un el omega se había desmayado y dos... habia anudado 

\- Dios... - En ese momento se acordó de lo que había pasado con Levi y Eren. Suspiro profundamente, acomodo al omega sin salir de él y se recostó para esperar a que el nudo pasará, mientras tanto admiraba la belleza de omega que estaba en sus brazos - Pequeño... como me encantaría reclamarte y hacerte feliz... pero - Erwin estaba en una lucha emocional; De un lado estaba los que ese omega despertaba en él y por el otro el deber con su familia. Aunque quisiera reclamar al omega, ya había aceptado el compromiso con Annie. Desde que había conocido a su destinado, se recriminaba por no poder enfrentar y dejar tirado todo por él -Dame tiempo.... solo... un poco mas - Acercó más el cuerpo del omega y metió su nariz en el cabello de este


	18. Capítulo 18

\- Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde, es mejor llevarte a la mansión Dijo Mikasa, después de haber pasado todo el día con eL castaño, comiendo postres y viendo tiendas. 

Al no recibir respuesta se percató que el castaño no se encontraba a su lado, así que rápidamente giró para encontrarlo, notando que se había detenido enfrente de una tienda, mientras tenía una mano en su aun plano vientre. Mikasa se acercó despacio para ver lo que el omega miraba. Cunas para bebes. Era una tienda de accesorios para bebes.

\- Ojala... ojala fuera omega - Eren susurró inconscientemente. Liberando ese anhelo que el fondo sentía. Esas palabras llegaron al oído de la alfa, a la cual sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ella sabía bien el significado de estas, ya que su tía le había mostrado el tipo de contrato que el castaño había firmado

Quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que podían escapar y que ella lo ayudaría... Pero sabía de antemano que este no iba a aceptar, era tan terco. Solo le quedaba esperar y apoyarlo en todo. 

El celular de Mikasa sonó, sacando del trance a los dos 

\- ¿Si? - Contestó la azabache

_~ Mikasa... Necesito que hablemos - Dijeron al otro lado de la línea_

\- ¿De que tendríamos que hablar? - Contestó. Se podía sentir algo de hostilidad en las palabras 

_~ Es mejor que nos veamos mañana. En verdad... es algo que te interesa, tanto a ti como a mi - La voz tenía un tinte de súplica_

\- Ok, mañana nos vemos. Te mandaré un mensaje para que sepas donde 

_~ Muchas gracias. - Y así la azabache corto la llamada_

\- ¿Quién era? - Pregunto curioso el castaño, pero antes de que esta pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos 

\- ¿Mikasa, Eren? - Los dos aludidos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, topándose con un alfa cenizo que los miraba con una gran sonrisa 

\- ¡Farlan!- Gritaron los dos, con cara de sorpresa y alegría. 

\- Tiempo sin vernos - Les sonrió el cenizo para acercarse más a ellos 

\- Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? pensé que estaban en España - Preguntó Mikasa

\- Bueno, la Tía me invitó a pasar unos meses acá. Me quedaré en la casa de Levi - Contesto Farlan. Eren se estremeció un poco por la mención del alfa y eso no pasó desapercibido para el cenizo - Ya se todo lo que está pasando, así que no te preocupes - Le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Eren no le molestaba la presencia del cenizo, pero si le inquietaba que supiera de su situación 

\- Emm ¿E lsabela? - Cambio de tema la azabache

\- En parte también por eso pude venir; Ella tiene una gira en América, así que para no quedarme aburrido me vine para acá 

\- ¿Y porque no la acompañaste? -Preguntó la alfa 

\- Sería complicado e incomodo; Soy un alfa y a pesar que ella ya es mi pareja, sería problemático estar rodeado de tantas y tanto omegas. Además estar de un lugar a otro viendo desfiles de moda no es lo mío - Dijo Farlan, mientras se rascaba el cuello 

\- Bueno, nosotros ya íbamos de regreso donde el enano. Ya que estas aquí vamos todos junto - Sugirió Mikasa

\- Vamos entonces- Aceptó el cenizo . Y así los tres se fueron en al carro de la azabache que estaba aparcado cerca de donde estaban. En el camino se desatrasaron de muchos temas, ya que eran varios años los que habían pasado desde que el castaño se había visto con el cenizo 

Tan sumergidos iban hablando que casi no se sintió el camino de regreso a la mansión Ackerman. El castaño al ver que ya estaban en el lugar no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. A pesar de no contar con aroma que los otros dos pudieran darse cuenta. Ellos con facilidad sabían que este estaba nervioso de entrar 

\- Eren... - Lo llamo Mikasa - Si quieres puedes ir a dormir donde me estoy quedando 

\- No creo que a mi primito le guste eso - Comentó el cenizo 

\- Es verdad... - Dijo Eren, para después tomar una bocanada de aire - Es mejor enfrentar esto ya - El castaño levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, las cual antes de que la tocaran fueron abierta bruscamente, mostrando el inconfundible ceño fruncido del Levi 

\- ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? - Pregunto el azabache

\- Enano te dije que estaba conmigo, así que no armes drama - Respondió Mikasa

\- Me importa una mierda. Bien te dije que lo trajeras pronto, recuerda que lleva a mi cachorro adentro 

A Eren se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar esas palabras...

_Claro no estaba preocupado por mi, sino por la vida que tiene dentro_

\- Primo te va a dar una ulcera si sigues así de amargado - El azabache apenas noto al cenizo y saludo chasqueando la lengua - No pues yo también estoy feliz de verte 

\- Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Levi, desinteresado pero relajando un poco más el ceño 

\- La tía me invitó a pasar unos días acá- Dijo Farlan - Así que vine a ver a mi linda familia y también - Rodeo lo hombros del castaño con un brazo - A visitar y recordar viejos tiempos con mi lindo amigo aquí presente - Un gruñido de parte de Levi no se hizo esperar 

\- Es...espera Levi...- Eren No pudo terminar de hablar porque el cenizo lo empujó para entrar a la casa 

\- Mira tu primito tener un omega embarazado aquí afuera y sin comer. Vamos adentro y charlamos mejor - Dijo el cenizo, pasando a su primo.

Cuando estuvieron los suficiente lejos el castaño le susurro al cenizo 

\- Farlan, ¿Por qué no le dices a Levi que tu ya tienes pareja?- Preguntó el castaño 

-Nah, déjalo, no estoy haciendo nada malo e igual tu Mikasa - Por un instante sonrió antes la clara acción de celos de su primo gruñón. 

Sonó el celular de Eren, pero era un mensaje 

-Oh... Armin no va a venir hoy. Al parecer tiene un trabajo y se va a quedar en la casa de una compañera para hacerlo - Leyó el castaño - Voy a subir un momento, ahora vuelvo - El omega fue a su habitación, fue al baño, cuando salió se encontró con el azabache sentado en su cama

\- Mocoso 

\- Levi 

\- No te preocupes. Ella no te va a decir nada, ni hacer nada. Ya le conté todo - Dijo Levi. Eren sabía que el alfa hablaba de su esposa 

\- No creo que este contenta de que su alfa tenga preñado a otro omega 

\- En primera no soy su alfa, ella tiene un destinado, solo nos casamos por ese estúpido testamento - Levi no sabia porque, pero quería aclarar las cosas con el omega - Si no fuera por eso.... Si está contenta o no, no importa, punto 

\- Pero es su esposa - El castaño arrugó el ceño

\- Pero no la amo.- Hablo Levi con firmeza - Esto en vez de matrimonio, es un contrato. ella no me ama y yo no la amo a ella, solo estamos juntos por el capricho de nuestros malditos padres -El azabache apretaba los puños. Está frustrado. El tener que vivir con las condiciones de personas como esas no le agradaba para nada. 

Eren no dijo nada más, el azabache desprendía un aroma a enojo e impotencia quería abrazarlo. Su omega pedía calmar al alfa, pero antes de si quiera mover un musculo elazabache se paro y llago a la puerta

\- Vamos a comer. Debes alimentarte bien - Y sin esperar salió de la habitación dejando ahí al castaño 

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño omega rubio se despertó por el sonido de su celular, estirando la mano en busca de este lo alcanzó y con pereza lo contesto 

\- ¿Si? 

_~ Buenos días, ¿Hablo con el joven Armin Arlert?_

\- Sí , con el ¿Con quién hablo ? -Preguntó mientras se estiraba en la cama 

_~Habla con la secretaria la universidad. Le llamamos para saber si podía presentarse hoy temprano a la dirección para comentarle de un asunto importante_

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se terminara de despertar 

_~ Oh no, no, no, en verdad en algo que le convienen, así que por favor cuando pueda, lo estaremos esperando. Muchas gracias_

\- A usted

El rubio colgó y se dispuso a sentarse, pero una punzada en la cadera le hizo quejarse . Abrió bien los ojos viendo así que esa no era su habitación y de golpe las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su cabeza. Había comenzado su celo... y todo el día de ayer lo pasó con Erwin. 

Busco al alfa con la mirada pero no se veía por ninguna parte. Vio en la mesita de noche una caja de pastilla "supresores" y una nota 

** Perdón por irme, así tomate las pastillas antes de salir  **

** Att: E.S  **

\- Dios, dios, dios - El rubio pasó de ruborizarse a espantarse. Había pasado un día completo con ese alfa, un día de sexo descontrolado.... con un alfa que estaba comprometido.... 

El calor se estaba volviendo a presentar en su cuerpo así que rápidamente sacó una de las pastilla y se la tomo -¿Y si ya estoy...? - No quiso terminar esa frase. Como pudo se paro de la cama, agarrándose de los borde de esta, ya que sus piernas temblaban. Cuando estuvo ya de pie sintió como un líquido tibio escurría entre sus piernas, bajo su mirada apreciando así la gran cantidad de semen que escurría por su entrada - No,no no, esto no es posible - Camino agarrándose de lo que había y se metió al baño, lleno la tina con agua y se metió. Su entrada ardía, pero el agua tibia ayudaba menguar el dolor de su cuerpo. Cuando salió del baño pudo ver en una mesita su ropa de ayer doblada y al lado de esta otra ropa que parecía recién comprada - Creo que no podré ponerme la ropa de ayer, aun huele a cielo- Cogió la ropa nueva y se vistió, después metió la otra en una bolsa y después en su bolso. Decidió ir a la universidad, antes que ir a la mansión 

Armin terminó llegando a la universidad. Agradeció mentalmente que el hotel quedara cerca de esta. 

Llego a donde la secretaria 

\- Buenos días, soy Armin Arlert, me llamaron que debía venir 

\- Oh, claro espera un momento le aviso al director - La mujer levantó el teléfono Director Wilson, el joven Alert ya está aquí. Ok - Cortó la llamada - Puedes pasar - Le dijo señalando la puerta y Armin le agradeció. 

Entró a la dirección, un hombre alto se puso de pie, era un alfa de cabello claro 

\- Oh pequeño que bueno verte - Dijo animado el Director Wilson

\- Eh, gracias... ¿Para que me necesitaba?- Dijo Armin. Vio que en el escritorio había un peluche, un unicornio. En la universidad se había el rumor de que el director era algo... especial 

\- Bueno mi querido cabeza de coco, lo que pasa es que tenemos una propuesta o más bien una oportunidad - _Lindo apodo pendejo, ahora va a pensar mal de nosotros_ -Armin se sorprendió por el apodo dado por el mayor - Armin, por sus buenas notas y su trabajo duro, queremos saber si le interesa hacer parte de un proyecto de intercambio - _Vamos a intercambiarlo en México...¡por chimichangas!_ \- Tenemos entendido que te falta solo seis meses para terminar, así que queremos darte esta oportunidad, terminarías ese semestre en Estados Unidos, en una prestigiosa universidad. Seguirás pagando normalmente aquí y contaras con una habitación en el campus de la universidad y además con gastos adicionales - Decir ue Armin estaba sorprendido era poco en verdad le estaban dando una super oportunidad... Pero de repente se acordó de Eren 

\- Yo... - Dijo con duda el rubio omega

\- Es una oportunidad única - Respondió rápidamente el alfa al ver la duda en los ojos del rubio. El chico era un prodigio y no debía ser desperdiciado - Cuando termine sus estudios, las ofertas de trabajo le lloverán - Armin lo pensó nuevamente; Era por seis meses, así que podía regresar antes de que llegara la fecha de parto de Eren. Además Mikasa estaba aquí. No quería dejar solo al castaño, pero... si él conseguía un buen trabajo podría ayudar a su amigo y quizás...

_Poderse librar de ese contrato_

\- Esta bien... acepto - Dijo Armin. El director sonrió y de salto del escritorio a abrazarle, sorprendiendo al omega 

\- Bueno, ve a hacer tus maletas, en dos días te vas - Anunció el director

-¿Tan.. tan pronto?

\- Claro. No hay que perder tiempo si quieres terminar rápido 

\- Muchas gracias - El rubio le sonrió y salió, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar al director, el cual al parecer había llamado a alguien 

\- ¡BABY BOY! ¿Donde estas? extraño tu traserito apretadito -Armin decidió ignorar eso último e ir a la mansio. Tendría que hablar con Eren y también con Mikasa 

En una cafetería Mikasa esperaba la llegada de alguien 

-Te estabas demorando - Dijo Mikasa, con el ceño fruncido al ver a la persona que se sienta en frente de ella

\- Lo siento Mikasa... tenía que ir a cambiarme - La azabache olisqueo un poco y pudo sentir el aroma levemente impregnado en el contrario 

\- ¿Qué mierda...? - La alfa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente 

-Los se, por eso también es que quería verte. Quiero hacer un trato contigo 

-No quiero hacer tratos contigo. Mejor dime ¿Por que carajo tienes el aroma de Armin encima, Erwin ? - El alfa rubio suspiro, pasando su mano por el cuello 

\- Ayer lo salve que lo atacaran, ya que su celo había llegado... y pues 

\- Como animal que eres no te aguantaste y tu lo atacaste - Completo la alfa, con ganas de estrangular al otro

\- No es así.... yo en verdad siento algo por él, pero sabes que librarme de ese compromiso no es nada fácil- La azabache estaba viéndolo fijamente- Por eso necesito tu ayuda 


	19. Capítulo 19

Al salir de la universidad Armin no demoró mucho en llegar a la mansión; Tenía que hablar con Eren y empacar su cosas. No sería fácil dejar a su amigo solo en un momento como este, pero pensando con cabeza fría, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad de conseguir algo mejor y así poder ayudarlo. Si todo salía bien el conseguiría un buen trabajo y así librar a Eren de tanto peso. Además... también era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de Erwin. Su naturaleza omega le había jugado una mala pasada, haciéndolo entregarse a ese alfa, que a pesar de se su destinado no le pertenecía. 

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba al conductor que le indicaba que ya habían llegado 

\- Muchas gracias - Le dijo el omega al conductor, mientras se bajaba. Entró a la mansión, encontrándose a el castaño sentado en la sala, con un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate -Buenos días Eren.- Saludo Armin - Te va a doler el estomago si te comes todo eso - Se sentó en un sillón individual. A pesar de que se bañó con todo lo posible para quitar el aroma del alfa, no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto 

\- Buenos días - Contestó Eren - Y no me va a doler el estomago. Bebe quiere esto - Su amigo estaba de un raro buen humor, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasada en los últimos días - ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo?- Preguntó el oji esmeralda. 

Armin lo miró confundido por un minuto, pero antes de abrir la boca para preguntar de qué hablaba, recordó que llevaba un día sin volver a la casa. Claro, Erwin debió inventar algo 

\- Muy bien ya lo terminamos - Armin rezaba para que Eren no le preguntara detalles del supuesto trabajo - Y dime ¿ No hay nadie más en la casa ? -Dijo al ver como estaba de relajado su amigo y además para cambiar de tema 

\- Nop, el enano gruñón se fue desde temprano, la esposa no ha vuelto desde que la vi ese día, Mikasa dijo que venia mas tarde a hacerme compañía y la tía está atendiendo algunos negocios - Dijo antes de llevarse una pedazo de pastel a la boca y saborearlo - ¡Ah! y Farlan llegó ayer, pero salió no sé a dónde 

\- ¿Farlan?- Preguntó Armin confundido, para después cambiar a sorpresa - Espera ¿Farlan,Farlan? 

\- Farlan, Farlan - Respondió divertido el castaño - Recuerda que el es primo de Mikasa y por ende también de Levi. Nos lo encontramos ayer y nos dijo que se quedaría acá en la mansión 

\- Ok - Dijo Armin - Eren tengo que decirte algo - El rubio jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, nervioso por la reacción de su amigo. Eren lo miraba con curiosidad - Bueno, lo que pasa es que... - Respiro profundo para calmarse - Hoy me llamaron de la universidad... Tengo la oportunidad de ir como estudiante de intercambio, con todo pago, por estos seis mese que me faltan para terminar - Al castaño se le abrieron los ojos como plato, con la boca abierta ante la recién noticia - Yo...yo quiero ir, pero. 

-¡NINGÚN PERO! - Gritó el castaño, haciendo que el rubio pegara un brinco del susto - Armin eso es genial, es una excelente oportunidad para ti. Por favor dime que no lo rechazaste - El castaño ya había dejado el plato vacía del difunto pastel y sonreía viendo a su amigo

\- Yo dije que si - Contesto Armin. El castaño aplaudió 

-¿Y cuando te vas? 

\- Me voy dentro de dos días 

\- Eso es muy... pronto... Bueno no importa, cuanto más rápido te vayas, mas pronto regresas Dijo Eren sin borrar esa encantadora sonrisa

\- Eren, me da miedo dejarte solo, con todo esto y...- Nuevamente fue interrumpido 

\- No te preocupes Armin, nada malo me va a pasar. La tía me cuida y sabes lo mamá gallina que es Mikasa, además - Puso su mano en el vientre - El duende malhumorado también no dejará que pase nada malo... a su hijo - Se podía sentir un toque de tristeza ante la última afirmación -Tienes que ir, es una oportunidad que se está dando y lo que menos quiero es que la pierdas por mis estupideces. Me harás muy feliz se logras salir adelante - El rubio tenia lagrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir, la vida lo había bendecido con un amigo...no, un hermano como Eren 

\- Gracias...gracias 

\- Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo, contarle a Mikasa e ir a dar una vuelta - Dijo Eren poniéndose de pie

\- ¿El señor Levi no se enojara si sales sin su permiso? - Cuestionó el rubiales 

\- Eso es lo de menos, además si salimos con Mikasa, sería como llevar guardaespaldas - Eren comenzó a caminar, mientras Armin lo seguía

\- Ok, déjame voy a arreglarme, tu llamas a Mikasa - El castaño asintió 

En otro lugar 

-¿Ya conociste al omega? - El Señor Ral se encontraba con su hija desayunando en una cafetería

\- Si... - Contestó Petra

\- Ahora más que nunca tiene que estar pendiente de Levi, no sabes si ese omega tenga intenciones con ese enano o si este se le de por terminar el matrimonio - Gruño el alfa

\- El me dijo que no lo haría- Dijo Petra - Además no te resulta más conveniente que nos divorciemos, así me tocaría todo lo que tienen en este momento 

\- No seas idiota hija mía -La mujer frunció el ceño - En este momento ellos solo cuentan con la mitad de todo lo que es la fortuna Ackerman. Si ese hijo nace se liberara todo lo demás y te aseguro, es mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. - Dijo el Sr Ral, con una sonrisa cínica, para después fruncir el ceño - Lo que me preocupa ahora es que al ese se le de por renunciar a todo por ese omega destinado 

-Seria lo mejor - Susurro Petra para sí misma 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? 

\- Nada padre. - Respondió rápidamente - Levi me aseguro que el omega estaba ahí por contrato, no planea terminar el matrimonio y apenas nazca el bebé se lo quitara 

\- Eso también me preocupa, que el niño salga alfa, porque si resulta omega será una catástrofe 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Petra

\- Porque si sale omega, no podremos reclamar la herencia, además que ese bastardo tendría el apellido Ackerman, es decir que pasaría a ser el heredero de todo, al ser el único descendiente directo de Levi, ya que tu mi querida e inútil hija no has podido embarazarte - Dijo con saña el alfa 

\- No es mi maldita culpa, sabes bien que él y yo no somos destinados y ...

\- Claro, él tiene al niñato ese y tu al alfa de medio pelo ese - La mujer se sorprendió - Crees que me lo podías ocultar. Estoy completamente enterado de tus andanzas con ese tipejo. Por tu bien y por el bien de él, te ordeno que lo dejes de ver- Amenazó el Sr Ral - Ahora debes enfocarte en tu esposo; Satisfacerlo para que en este tiempo, en ningún momento se le pase por la cabeza dejarte 

-Yo... Sí padre - Respondió Petra bajando la cabeza. Su padre siempre la había tratado como un objeto para cumplir sus ambiciones. 

En una oficina Erwin estaba organizando varios papeles, cuando la puerta fue abierta con violencia

\- Ahora si mastodonte de mierda, me vas a decir ¿Dónde diablos te metiste todo el maldito día de ayer? y ¿Por qué carajo no contestabas el estúpido celular? - Levi ingreso a la oficina

-Buenos días Levi, también me hacia falta tu presencia y gracias por preocuparte por mí - Dijo el rubio con notable sarcasmo 

\- A la mierda y responde - Gruño el azabache

\- Estas de un dulce genio hoy - Dijo el rubio. El azabache no respondió, solo lo miraba como si quisiera un arma en este momento para volarle los sesos, así que se decidió a contestar - Tenía que arreglar algunos problemas, por eso desaparecí el día de ayer - El azabache entrecerró los ojos, se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio. Algo ocultaba el cejon pero después averiguaría - Me entere que ya llegó Petra 

\- La loca ya te llegó con el chisme- Hablo Levi -. Llego y lo primero que encontró fue a Eren, me tocó salir de acá he irme corriendo para que nada malo pasase 

\- No creo que ella pudiera hacerle algo malo a Eren - Erwin frunció levemente el ceño 

-Pero sabes que los embarazos en omegas son muy delicados, eso me lo dijo la gafas de mierda el día de la discusión con Mikasa 

\- Bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, porque creo que no solo viniste a saber cómo estaba - Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a su amigo 

Tks - Levi chasqueo la lengua - Quiero saber como va lo que te pedí 

\- En unos meses se hará. Me tocó mover muchos hilos, pero será más que seguro 

\- Eso espero. Quiero poder librarme ya de la mierda que dejó mi padre y la momia Ral

\- Cuando ya tengamos todos los papeles ya no podrán hacer nada, pero sabes que igual necesitamos a Eren y tu hijo - Informó Erwin

\- Lo se - El azabache se notaba algo desanimado 

\- En verdad quiere estar con el... se nota. Desde que apareció tienes una chispa que nunca antes hacia tenido 

\- Se...se que esta no es la mejor situación, pero espero que todo salga bien y poder enmendar las cosas - Levi fijo su vista en la ventana de la oficina

\- Todo saldrá bien... - Ánimo Erwin


	20. Capítulo 20

Levi y Erwin llegaron a la mansión después de medio día 

\- ¿Ya Eren Almorzó? - Levi pregunto a una de la mucamas. Desde hace unos días mantenía muy pendiente de que el castaño se alimentara correctamente y no solo comiera postres y golosinas 

\- El señor Eren salió desde temprano con el señor Armin y Farlan - Contestó la mujer. Eso sorprendió al azabache y al rubio 

\- No me dijiste que Farlan estaba aquí - Hablo Erwin

\- Tks - No le respondió al rubio y saco su celular para marcarle a Eren. Escuchó el repique de la línea 

_~ ¿Si?_

\- Mocoso ¿Dónde diablos estas y quien te dijo que podías salir?- Dijo bastante irritado 

-Levi con calma - Dijo Erwin que estaba a su lado. El aludido solo le mostro el dedo del medio 

_~Espere ¿Mikasa no lo llamo?-Cuestionó el castaño_

\- ¡Te parece que me ha llamado? 

~ ¡Mikasa! - Grito Eren y un "Lo siento" se escuchó en el fondo - Ella me dijo que le avisaría. Salimos un rato, Mikasa y Farlan están con nosotros, así que no tiene por qué alterarse 

\- Puede estar la armada, la fuerza aérea o hasta los caballeros del zodiaco, tu te vienes ahora mismo. No te di permiso para salir 

_~ Oiga... ¡Reiner! jajajaj suéltame... noooo_ \- Risa se escuchaban en la otro línea. El nombre del rubio musculoso no le hizo gracia a Levi 

\- Eren - Dijo casi en un gruñido Levi

_~ ¿Eren ya hablas con animales?- Dijo una conocida voz - Oh perdón hola primo_

\- Farlan, con un demonio... 

~ Vaya pero que genio - Lo interrumpió Farlan. En la línea se podía escuchar a un Eren pidiendo que lo soltaran y que le dieran el teléfono - Llegaremos en la noche vamos a comer en la calle- Informó el cenizo

\- Traigan a Eren, AHORA - Volvió a gruñir el azabache

\- Levi - Erwin dijo en tono de regaño

~ _Cálmate Levi. Estamos celebrando algo importante, nada le va a pasar a Eren. No tienes por que tenerlo encerrado como si fuera un preso. Está embarazado no lisiado_ \- Un conjunto de" ¿QUÉ ? " se escucharon - _Ups_ \- Fue lo que dijo Farlan al notar que no todos estaban enterados de la noticia - _Bueno te dejo chao_ \- Y así cortó la llamada 

\- Mierda... - Masculló el azabache entre dientes

\- Ya deja de decirte así... Bueno, bueno relájate. Eren también debe salir, recuerda que también tiene una vida y amigos - Dijo el rubio alfa

\- Vamos ya buscarlos - Dijo Levi, caminando hacia la puerta

\- Ok. Hoy estás en esos días donde no escuchas nada - El rubio resignado siguió al azabache al auto- El amor te va a volver loco... pobre Eren - Susurró 

En otro lugar 

-¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho? - Pregunto Historia

\- Bueno... - Eren miraba a Mikasa y a Armin como pidiendo ayuda y a Farlan lo fulminaba 

\- No me digas que es de ese enano cara de gárgola ¿O si? -- Dijo Reiner. Una risa colectiva se desató por el comentario - Con razón tienes el olor de ese tipo, pensé que se te estaba pegando por estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar 

\- Bueno, si es de él pero... - Eren estaba nervioso

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estas embarazado y hay que celebrarlo también -Dijo Marco, notando un poco la incomodidad del castaño 

\- Quien diría que por fin tendrías pareja - Dijo Jean. Eren se tenso ante el comentario 

\- Espera un momento - Ymir se acercó al castaño - ¿Cómo es que estas embarazado y no tienes marca? - Dijo mientras revisaba el cuello del castaño, el cual de inmediato se llevó la mano para cubrirlo 

\- Pu...pues lo que pasó es que... 

\- Son destinado - Hablo Mikasa - El enano amargado y Eren son destinados, por eso lo pudo embarazar sin marcarlo - Armin se tenso por las palabras de la azabache y esta lo noto

\- Woo eso es... . nuevo - Historia estaba sorprendida

\- Bueno, bueno, mucha charla y yo tengo mucha hambre- Corto Farlan - Y me imagino que el embarazado también - Dijo empujando a Eren - Vamos a celebrar - Todos se habían llevado bien con el cenizo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida 

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde los arrastró Farlan. La conversación ya solo se centraba en el bebé y en la partida de Armin. Eren estaba sentado entre Farlan y Reiner. Todos comieron, rieron y estuvieron felices. Cuando terminaron después de una larga despedida se disponían a salir, Reiner tenía a Eren abrazado y al castaño no le molestaba, ya que siempre había sido así con el rubio. El rubio musculoso veía a Eren como un hermano menor y, aunque no lo demostraba, le daba algo de rabia la forma que se enteraron del embarazo, además tenían cierta desconfianza ante esa relación del castaño y el enano, pero no le quedaba de otra que apoyar al omega y cuidarlo como todo un hermano mayor 

Todos quedaron como piedras al ver la mirada gélida de cierto azabache que estaba parado afuera del restaurante, el cual no estaba muy contento viendo como el rubio inflado tenía abrazado por los hombro a el omega 

\- Te demoraste mas de lo que pensé - Dijo burlón el cenizo, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el azabache 

\- Ehm, bueno chicos nos vemos después - Dijo nervioso el castaño tratando de zafarse del agarre del Reiner, el cual estaba un poco reacio a soltarle - Reiner... 

\- Enano... - Lo llamo Reines, con su rostro serio - Es mejor que cuides a Eren o me aseguraré de que lo lamentes - Amenazó el rubio. El azabache frunció más el ceño 

\- No me amenaces rubio crecido - Levi no se daba cuenta pero estaba soltando bastante su olor y eso afectaba a los omegas 

\- Enano es mejor que te calmes, estas haciendo que se sientan mal - Dijo Mikasa. Señaló con la cabeza a Armin y a Eren que estaban mirando a piso y temblando, al igual que Historia y Marco 

-Tks, sube-Le dijo al castaño y este asintió con la cabeza 

\- Gracias chicos 

\- Eren...otra vez te lo pregunto - El rubio lo tomó del brazo - ¿Todo está bien ? - El tenía sus dudas . La forma en que conocieron a ese tipo no eran las mejores y además tenia un aura bastante amenazante 

\- Si... no hay problema, debo cuidarme con el embarazo por eso está él aquí - Eren forzó una sonrisa. No quería contarles a sus amigos de el maldito contrato - _Por favor ya no pregunten mas_ \- Pensó. No quería preocuparles 

\- Sabes que para lo que necesites aquí estamos Dijo la pequeña rubia y Eren sonrió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza 

\- Chao chicos - Levi había abierto la puerta del copiloto para que el omega se subiera. Cuando ya se montón dio la vuelta para entrar él 

\- Levi ¿Y nosotros que?- Decía el cenizo refiriéndose a Armin, Mikasa y él 

-Váyanse como llegaron - Sin más se subió y arrancó el carro. Estaba bastante molesto... pero ya no era por la salida, si no por como la crispeta rubio tenía confianzas con el omega 

\- Levi...- Lo llamo Eren

-¿Acaso tienes algo con ese masa de músculos andante y oxigenada? - Dijo Levi

-¿Eh? - La pregunta lo desconcertó por un momento - ¡No!, claro que no 

\- Pues no parece, porque te trata con mucha confianza - Dijo sin despegar la vista del camin 

\- Por dios, el es como un hermano para mí- Dijo Eren, ya un por exasperado por el tema 

\- Si claro 

\- Espere... ¿Esta celoso? -Se arriesgo a preguntas y Levi lo vio por el rabillo del ojo 

\- No 

-Ajam... El es como un hermano y además el tiene pareja - Al escuchar eso el azabache se relajo un poco - El siempre me a cuidado, es el más fuerte de todo los del grupo y siempre está pendiente de nosotros - Después de eso el auto se sumió en el silencio 

\- Mañana la hiena con lentes te va a revisar-Levi rompió el silencio - Una ecografía - Aclaró 

\- Esta bien - Nuevamente el silencio - Levi... Su esposa... 

\- No ha llegado aún, debe estar con su pareja - Eren abrió los ojos y lo miro con duda. Levi no lo veía directamente pero predijo la reacción, así que continuó - Ella también tiene un destinado 

\- Pero... pero entonces ¿Por qué...?

\- ¿Por qué seguimos juntos? - Terminó el azabache - Ella, porque su papá la obliga y yo por no dejar perder todo por lo que mi familia ha luchado en lo largo de la historia... Ella no es mala persona y no te va a hacer daño, es solo que quiere cumplir los caprichos de su padre. El viejo desgraciado le ha lavado el cerebro toda su vida por eso estamos así. Ella en verdad ama a su destinado pero se niega, aunque tampoco se aleja de él, lo cual a mi no me molesta - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros 

\- Eso es triste...estar atado a alguien que... no te ama - Al decir esas palabra Eren sintió una punzada en el corazón, aunque no entendía bien el por qué. Miro al azabache que seguía con la mirada al frente - _¿Cómo hubiera sido si nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias?_ -Pensó y se llevó las manos al vientre - _¿Si este cachorro hubiera sido concebido con amor y no por una obligación?_ \- Se mordió el labio y sentía los ojos arder, sacudió un poco la cabeza para disipar esos pensamiento

Las cosas ya estaban hechas y el hubiera no existe.

Después de eso quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión 


	21. Capítulo 21

La noche pasó tranquila y la mañana llegaba anunciando un nuevo día. Eren, Armin, Farlan y Levi desayunaban. Ya le habían comentado al azabache de la partida del rubio el día siguiente. Levi se sorprendió y de cierto modo sintió algo de lastima por el mastodonte, ya que este de seguro aun no sabia la noticia 

\- En diez minutos nos vamos - Anunció el alfa azabache al omega castaño 

\- ¿Van a salir ?- Pregunto curioso el cenizo 

\- Eh si, hoy Hanji me va a revisar - Contesto el castaño terminando el último bocado del desayuno 

\- ¿Puedo ir? - Pregunto emocionado Farlan 

\- No- Contestó cortante Levi. Miró a Eren - Alístate ya o se nos hará tarde 

\- Que gruñón amaneció hoy... ¿Acaso su té está más amargo de costumbre? - Dijo Eren 

\- Eren... - Regaño Armin. Eren hizo un puchero y a regañadientes se levantó para ir a la habitación. 

Farlan rio y se a acercó a su primo

\- Sigue actuando como un niño - Dijo en cenizo viendo por donde se había ido el castaño - Prepárate Levi, Eren no era fácil de manejar cuando se ponía de mal humor, ahora imagínatelo con las hormonas del embarazo - El rubio omega rio bajito. Él se salvaría del explosivo carácter de su amigo gracias a viaje 

\- Hmn - Fue lo único que respondió Levi. 

Eren bajó cinco minutos después y partieron hacia el consultorio de la castaña. El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno tenía mucho por que hablar y en si ese estado era algo tranquilizante para los dos 

Llegaron a su destino y Hanji ya los estaba esperando con ansias locas.... Literal 

\- ¡ERENCITO! - Grito al verlo - Ven aquí pequeño - Lo abrazo - No sabes las ganas que tenía de que este día llegara y conocer al mini.... mini Levi o mini Eren que llevas dentro - Un gruñido y una risita fue lo que se escuchó 

\- Maldita gafas demente, comienza rápido y terminemos con esto - Dijo Levi

\- Ya, ya. Vamos, vamos - Arrastró a Eren a una habitación donde había una camilla y un aparato al lado de esta - Toma esto pequeño y cámbiate en el baño - Le entregó una bata y este camino a donde la castaña le había señalado -¿Y como va todo mi querido enano? - Hanji miro a Levi

\- Por ahora... bien - Respondió el azabache sabiendo a qué se refería la castaña. Esta soltó un suspiro 

\- Levi... Yo también quiero te libres de esa familia, pero espero que cuando lo logres no sea tarde para que seas... sean felices - El azabache no dijo nada. Sabía que Hanji tenía razón y el también le preocupaba. Eren salió ya con la bata puesta - Bueno vamos a ver, acuéstate en la camilla y abre un poco la bata - El castaño obedecía - Esto se sentirá un poquito frio pero pasara rápido - Le echo un gel en el vientre y puso un aparato con el que comenzó a recorrer la zona - Bueno... veamos... - Las castaña se quedo callada por un momento 

\- Hanji... pasa algo - En sí Eren ya estaba nervioso antes de comenzar, ahora viendo a la siempre ruidosa Hanji callada no le ayudaba de en mucho 

\- Oi - La llamó el azabache

Hanji soltó una carcajada 

\- PINCHE ENANO QUE JODIDA PUNTERÍA-Y la estruendosa risa se hizo presente nuevamente. Levi se contuvo de aplastarle en cráneo con algún aparato de la habitación - No tienes nada de malo, los bebés están bien - Ya un poco más calmada - Los ves aquí, mira con esas manchas que parecen frijoles 

\- Espera, espera, espera un maldito momento dijiste ¿"Los"? - Preguntó Levi. Una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer 

\- Sí mi querido frodo... los. Felicidades, son gemelos, van a tener dos bebés - Levi abrió los ojos a más no poder - ¿Qué te parece Erencito? - Pregunto la castaña al ver que este no decía nada, cuando lo vio el castaño estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una ya se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla, con su mirada fija en la pantalla del monitor 

\- Son...son dos - Dijo el castaño en un susurro que fue audible para los dos presentes - Mis...mis...mis.. - Paro antes de terminar - Sus hijo L...Levi - Apretó los ojos y giró su rostro. Su corazón dolía mucho, apretó con fuerza sus manos, mordiéndose el labio. No podía llamarlos suyos, ya que no sabía si los tenia que entregar en su nacimiento. Una mano se posó sobre la suya y giró a ver al dueño de esta 

\- Mocoso, yo no los hice solo. Son nuestros... sin importan que, son tuyos y míos - La mirada oliva se posaba en los esmeraldas, tan profundos y llenos de emoción. Sintió que el dolor desaparecía y todo su cuerpo se envolvía en un calor y alivio, que comenzaba por donde el azabache había puesto sus mano 

\- Aun no se a desarrollado el corazón, pero para la próxima te prometo que lo escucharas pequeño - Dijo la castaña - Les voy a dar unas foticos para que las guarden - Sacó una servilleta - Toma esto pequeño, límpiate y cámbiate 

\- Gracias - Se levanto y camino hacia el cuarto donde se había cambiado antes. Después de unos minutos salió 

\- Bueno, como ya les había dicho los embarazos en omegas varones es siempre más complicado, por eso deben ser cuidadosos; Nada de sobre-esforzarse, nada de enojarse o emociones muy fuertes. Tienes que ir a una cita con nutricionista para que te de una dieta adecuada a tu estado, además....Levi - Miró al azabache - Tienes que comenzar a dormir en el mismo cuarto de el 

\- ¿Eh? - Dijeron los dos con cara de desconcierto. La castaña ya les habia mencionado la cercanía, pero ¿Dormir juntos? 

Hanji se rio

\- Tan lindos. Les habia dicho que cuando un omega está preñado, su cuerpo necesita el aroma y cercanía de su alfa - Los dos asintieron - Ahora deben estar más juntos por el bien de los bebés. Al ser van a necesitar aún más la cercanía de su padre. Además pronto Eren comenzará a hacer un nido por lo que comenzará a tomar cualquier prenda tuya enanin- Los dos aún se miraban confundidos - Eso es algo que está en los instintos del omega, así que... creo que mejor esperan y se darán cuenta. Pero como iba diciendo es necesario que pases con él más tiempo, los cachorros también necesitan ese contacto 

\- N...no creo que sea necesario.- Hablo Eren - Tampoco es que yo sea un debilucho

\- No es por que sea débil - Dijo Hanji - Es por que es parte de la naturaleza, tu cuerpo, tu omega interior, tus cachorros, así tu no quieras van a comenzar a necesitar a su alfa y si este no esta puede afectar tanto tu salud como la de los cachorros - Eso en verdad asustó a Eren. Él no quería que sus cachorros les pasara algo, pero tampoco quería ser obligado a estar con el alfa que... no era suyo 

\- Esta bien -Dijo sin más el azabache, sorprendiendo al castaño - ¿Qué más hay que hacer? 

-Bueno, le voy a mandar vitaminas y calcio - Dijo la castaña, mientras hacías una fórmula - Debes ser muy puntual en tomarte esto, ayudará a tu cuerpo y al desarrollo de los bebés 

\- ¿Cu..cuando podremos saber el sexo de los bebés? - Preguntó Eren. La castaña miro esos enormes y brillantes ojos, y por un momento logró ver el miedo detrás de esa pregunta.. 

No. La verdadera pregunta no se sobre el sexo de los bebés... es el género... Esa era la pregunta que aterraba al castaño. Hanji puso su mano sobres las de él, tratando de transmitirle calma. Eren se sorprendió un poco por la acción 

\- No te preocupes... todo se sabrá a su tiempo. Ellos estarán bien - Eren sintió como un peso se le quitara de encima, pero sabía que eso era pasajero . En algún momento se sabría el género de los bebés. El omega asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a las de gafas 

Partieron nuevamente hacia la mansión. Eren no dejaba de admirar las foto de los dos puntitos en formas de frijol . Levi en ciertos momentos miraba al omega por el rabillo del ojo; Pudo apreciar como este se acariciaba el vientre, mientras miraba la foto, como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo. Hasta el sentía que era eso.

Ver a sus pequeño o pequeñas en esa pantallas, hizo latir su corazón con fuerza, pero como llegó se fue al ver el rostro del castaño en ese momento, cuando dijo que eran "sus hijos". Su corazón se estrujo como nunca. Eran de los dos, tanto suyos como de él. Entendía que por su culpa el omega se sentía de esa manera y le dolía. Cuando habían hecho lo del contrato, el tenia una meta fija... que en estos momentos siente vacilar...Pero ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello y dejar al castaño con hijos suyos libre, sería peligros. Por eso tenía que ser firme y seguir adelante. Ya no había marcha atrás. 

Levi extendió su manos libre y la puso sobre la del castaño que tenía en el vientre. Este brinco por el contacto y miro al azabache, pero este seguía con la mirada al frente. Nuevamente el calor de la mano de este se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Eren se permitió perderse en la agradable sensación y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin dormir. Es posible que como dijo Hanji, su cuerpo ya esté pidiendo contacto con el alfa. Levi miro que el omega se había quedado dormido 

\- Descansa mocoso.... mocosos 


	22. Capítulo 22

Mikasa, Armin y Farlan había cogido un taxi, después de que Levi los dejara tirados. Llegaron primero al apartamento de la azabache y después los rubios irían a la mansión 

\- Cuídense chicos y Armin te felicito otra vez, mañana nos vemos para llevarte al aeropuerto - Dijo la azabache después de bajarse del carro 

\- Gracias - Respondió Armin. Aún le había dicho a Mikasa que no era necesario, esta insistió en llevarlo 

\- Hasta mañana Mikasa -Se despidió el cenizo. Mikasa vio como el vehículo se alejaba e ingreso al apartamento, subió el ascensor, cuando llego a su piso pudo ver una muy conocida figura en la puerta de su hogar 

\- Mikasa- Saludo Erwin 

\- Ya te enteraste por lo visto - El rubio se había hecho a un lado y la azabache abrió las puertas del lugar y dejándolo pasar 

\- Aun así no me echaré para atrás en lo planeado - Dijo con firmeza el rubio. Un sonrisa ladina se posó en el rostro de Mikasa 

\- Me sorprendes.... En verdad no pensé que fueras tan decidido a romper tu compromiso - Caminaban a la sala 

\- Él es mi todo.... Nunca me había sentido así. Annie la aprecio mucho y quería cumplir lo pactado por nuestros padres, pero llegó él... Me siento como una basura porque ahora entiendo cómo te sentías tú- Erwin bajo la cabeza - Ella estando tan cerca y no poder estar juntas - Volvió a fijar su mirada con la de la azabache - Quiero pasar cada minuto con él pero para eso necesito tu ayuda 

\- ¿Sabes que el tiempo que esté él lejos puede conocer a alguien y aún más si no sabe lo que sientes? - El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y apretó los puños 

-No puedo retenerlo.... obligarlo a quedarse... Estoy cociente de los riesgo pero estoy decidido, terminar mi compromiso y tu te llevarás a tu omega - Los ojos fríos y calculadores destellaban con decisión 

\- Esta bien - Contesto Mikasa - Pero si lo de Armin y tú no funciona no me hago responsable de nada - El rubio asintió 

Levi y Eren habían llegado a la mansión 

\- Oi mocoso ya llegamos - Sacudió suavemente el cuerpo del castaño y este abrió perezosamente los ojos, estirándose como un gato - Vamos - Eren no respondió solo asintió y salió del carro.

Cuando entraron estaba Petra esperándolos 

\- Si que se demoraron - Dijo la omega, paseando sus ojos por los dos presentes. Eren se removió un poco incómodo

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Pregunto el azabache 

\- ¿Así le hablas a tu querida esposa?.- Dijo Petra, arqueando una de sus cejas - Vine porque me entere que ya le hicieron la ecografía al omega y quiero saber como están mis futuros hijos -Eren se tenso bajando la mirada. El estado del omega no pasó desapercibido para el azabache - Además mi padre también quiere saber 

Levi rio sin gracia

\- Ya me parecía que no sabía nada de él - Dijo el azabache - Ahora vamos a descansar, así que mañana le estaré informando a tu padre 

\- No veo la razón por que no me puedes decir cómo están los bebe que yo criare - La omega estaba consiente que lo que decía podía lastimar al castaño, pero parte de su orgullo estaba hablando por ella 

Petra... - Su nombre salió en forma de advertencia. El azabache giro su rostro para mirar el castaño - Eren sube, pronto subiré también - El castaño estaba más metido en sus pensamientos que en lo que decía el alfa, así que no se movió

\- Espera ¿Vas a dormir con el? Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu esposa y... 

\- De hoy en adelante dormiré en la habitación de Eren - El corazón del castaño al escuchar esas palabras, latió con fuerza - Como omega en gestación de mi hijos es necesario que paso todo el tiempo con él -Y como llega se va la ilusión 

\- ¿"Hijos"? - Repitió Petra 

\- Tks, son gemelos - La castaña abrió bastante los ojos por la sorpresa - Ahora no estorbes - Dijo tomando la mano de Eren y subiendo a la habitación, dejando a la Peli naranja con la palabra en la boca. 

***********************************

Ya estando en la habitación, Eren estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, aún sin decir ninguna palabra y eso tenía intranquilo al azabache

\- Eren... - Lo llamó Levi 

\- No se preocupe...- Habló por fin Eren - Se que mi estadía aquí es momentánea y... ni debería apegarme a ellos - Un nudo se formó en la garganta del azabache -Solo... quiero que estén bien... 

\- No... no pienses en eso ahora mocoso - Levi se sentó al lado del castaño - No le prestes atención a lo que dice Petra. Todo....todo va estar bien - Levi no era muy bueno dando ánimos, él era consciente de eso. Era un maestro dando órdenes como todo un alfa, pero nunca nadie lo había llegado a afectar de tal manera 

\- Si...- Respondió Eren con un susurro - Mejor vaya con ella. Igual es su esposa... me puede dar una de sus cami 

-No - Lo interrumpió - Voy a dormir contigo ya lo dijo y no pienso retractarme mocoso. Con ella no duermo hace ya bastante tiempo así que esto no hace la diferencia. - Eren solo asintió y Levi suspiró - Debes descansar bien. Voy a buscar que ponerme y tu ponte la pijama ahora vuelvo. 

\- Si. - Eren no tenía ánimos para discutirle al enano mandón. Solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. 

Levi no se demoro mucho cuando volvió con unos pantalones de pijama negros sin camisa ya que ese día estaba haciendo algo de calor. Cuando se acercó a la cama lo vio dormido. Definitivamente ya el embarazo le estaba haciendo dormir rápido. El azabache se acercó más, se agacho para quedar a la altura del rostro del castaño, quito unos cuantos mechones de cabello y vio ese rostro tranquilo, la respiración acompasada. Lo más hermoso que nunca había visto. 

Ese mocoso lo enfrentaba como nadie a pesar de ser uno mega. Por eso la expresión decaída que tenía desde que supo que estaba en embarazo le hacía doler el corazón. Sin mas se paro y se acomodo en la cama, abrazó por la espalda al omega que se removió un poco buscando más contacto. Levi sonrió de lado y hundió su nariz en los suaves cabellos de Eren, aspirando el delicioso aroma de este. Sin mucho esfuerzo fue llevado al mundo de los sueños 


	23. Capítulo 23

Un pequeño azabache corría por la mansión, siendo perseguido con un hombre mayor de cabellos negros, que tenía un suéter navideño en sus manos, el cual tenía el dibujo de un reno 

\- No me pondré eso viejo decrépito - Saltó el pequeño con gran agilidad por encima de los muebles. Su cara era seria y no parecía cansado 

\- Kuche... - El hombre se detuvo a tomar aire ya que llevaba bastante rato persiguiendo al niño - Controla al enano que le quiero poner esto que le compre - Mostrándole a la mujer de cabello negro, el suéter 

\- Kenny deja de joder a Levi, sabes bien que él no se pone esas cosa. Mira ya te tiene con la lengua afuera - Contestó la mujer 

\- Pero mujer se lo traje de cumpleaños al mocoso ingrato este y auch -El pequeño niño aprovecho y le dio una patada en la pierna al hombre 

\- No me pondré esa basura-Dijo el pequeño azabache. Tenia siete años, los cuales habia complico ese día 25 de diciembre 

\- Ya Levi estamos en navidad y no quiero tener que llevar a tu tío al hospital. Además vamos a tener visita - Dijo Kuchel ayudando a su hermano ponerse de pie

\- ¿A quien esperamos? y ¿Dónde está tu es-po-so? - Pregunta Kenny, mientras se sienta y se soba la pierna. Levi le había pateado con fuerza 

\- Jumm ese debe estar en uno de sus "viajes de negocio"- Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos - En verdad poco me importa. Y hoy viene Carla con su pequeño - Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar las ropas del pequeño azabache 

\- Tenia tiempo sin saber de ella - Dijo Kenny

\- Mmmm. Le he dicho mucho que venga a vivir con nosotros pero... es demasiado terca - Dijo la mujer. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y un mayordomo fue a abrir, momento después llegó a donde ellos una mujer de cabellos castaños iguales a los del nene que llevaba en brazos - Carla querida - Fue rápido a saludar a la mujer 

\- Kuchel feliz navidad y gracias por invitarnos.- Dijo Carla - Saluda Eren - En ese momento Kuchel pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos esmeralda del pequeño, el cual lo visto no pasaba de los 3 años 

\- Hola señola- Respondió suave y tímido el pequeño 

\- Oh bebé señora no, dime tía por favor - Contestó la mujer dándole una caricia en la cabeza.

\- Shi Tía - Dijo Eren sonriendo. Kuchel sintió que su pantalón era jalado y volteo a ver y se encontró con el pequeño Levi 

-Carla te presento a mi pequeño Levi. Hijo ella es una gran amiga se llama Carla y él es Eren - Le mostró a su hijo 

\- Hola pequeño, eres igualito a tu madre - Carla bajo a Eren poniéndolo enfrente de Levi - Eren saluda a Levi - El pequeño azabache vio los ojos esmeralda de castaño, que brillaban con luz propia y sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas. La nariz de Levi se inundó por un dulce aroma, tenue pero lo podía sentir. Se acercó a Eren, el cual se estremeció al sentir como el azabache olfateaba su cabellos, pero también su naricita se llenó del olor a menta que venía del azabache, cerró los ojos para que le llegara mas el aroma - Oh cielos - Los presentes se quedaron maravillado viendo la escena. Levi se separo y miro a la mujer castaña 

\- Mucho gusto señora Carla- Saludo Levi. Volvió sus ojos al castaño sin esperar respuesta de la mujer- ¿Te gustan las galletas?-Le preguntó a Eren 

\- ¡Shi! - Contestó alegre el castaño. Sin esperar más el pequeño azabache cogió la mano del castaño y lo llevó a la mesa donde había varios tipos de galletas - Woooo son muchas... - Cogió dos, una la metió en su boca y la otra a estiró a la cara de Levi, el cual miro la galleta y después a Eren.

Decidió comerla de la mano del castaño 

\- Bueno, ya que veo que como que no existo saludo yo mismo. Hola Carla, tiempo sin verte - Saludo el azabache mayor

\- Ay, deja de ser tan dramático, además no viste lo que acá de pasar - Dijo Kuchel 

\- Hola Kenny, si bastante tiempo, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga. Mira cómo se llevan nuestros hijos de bien - Se sentaron en la sillas cerca la mesa - Eren corazón no comas muchas porque después te da dolor de estómago - El castaño hizo un puchero. A Levi le causó gracia la tierna cara del pequeño 

\- Tengo unos juguetes que me regalaron ¿ Quiere jugar ? - Preguntó Levi. El castaño con la boca llena asintió y nuevamente fue arrastrado por el azabache 

\- ¿Todos te los trajo santa? - Pregunto inocente Eren 

\- No, unos son por mi cumpleaños - Eren lo miro con duda, ladeando su cabecita - Hoy es mi cumpleaños - El castaño abrió los ojos y corrió a donde su madre, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache, rápido volvió con una pequeña cajita blanca 

\- Mi...mi mamá dijo que eto ela un regalo de cumpleaños cuando salimos... toma ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Eren estiraba las manitas con la caja en ellas. Levi sorprendido la cogió y la abrió, era una pequeña torta sencilla pero que se veía deliciosa - La hishimos mi mamá y yo - Dice orgulloso el pequeño 

\- Gracias - Dijo Levi y le dio un beso en la frente al castaño - Muchas gracias - Miro a Carla 

\- Con...con mucho gusto Levi, perdón por no ser mas- Levi acomodo la torta junto a las galletas, con la promesa de comerla después de la comida y siguieron jugando los dos pequeño. El pequeño azabache cuidaba que el castaño 

Mientras tanto los adultos hablaban

\- Carla...- La llamó la azabache

\- Kuchel... Se lo que me vas a decir y mi respuesta sigue siendo no - Contestó la castaña

\- Quiero ayudarte, ¿Por qué eres tan terca? - Carla rio

\- Las dos somos tercas ; Tu no dejas de insistir y yo sigo diciendo no. - Las castaña guardó silencio por unos segundos - No quiero ser una carga y sabes bien que no me la llevo con tu marido

\- El vale verga, sabes que te puedes quedar en una de mis casa - Dijo la mujer la azabache

\- Los se, pero te repito no quiero ser una carga. Me es suficiente con que prometas que... si yo llego a faltar en algún momento, no desampares a Eren 

\- Carla - Llamó preocupado Kenny 

\- No digas eso, tu... - Hablo Kuchel, pero Carla la interrumpió

\- Promételo - Carla la miró suplicante. A la alfa se le estrujo el corazón pero firme respondió 

\- Si, lo prometo - La castaña le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y la azabache suspiro - Ojala tu hijo no sea tan terco como tu - La castaña rió por lo dicho 

El resto de la tarde Levi y Eren no se separaron y los adultos hablaban. Paso la comida y Eren pidió sentarse junto a Levi, el cual, sin pensarlo dos, veces quitó a su tío y sentó a Eren 

Ya era de noche 

\- Bueno ya es tarde creo que ya es hora de irnos- Los ojos del pequeño oji esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar a su madre y se sujeto al brazo del azabache 

\- Madre - La mujer volteo a ver al pequeño azabache -Te quiero pedir un regalo más 

\- Dime querido... 

\- De cumpleaños quiero que Eren se quede a dormir- Eso sorprendió a los mayores y al castaño - Por favor 

\- Carla... - La azabache miro a las castaña 

\- Yo...

\- Mañana yo los llevo a su casa, así que quédense - Se ofreció Kenny . La castaña al ver que le ganaban se rindió y asintió 

\- ¡SHI! Quielo dormir con Levi - Grito alegre Eren

\- Eren tienes que preguntarle primero a Levi antes de tomar esas decisiones - Hablo Carla 

\- No hay problema, me parece perfecto - Para ser un niño de siete años apenas, Levi se podía decir que tiene el alma de un adulto por su forma de hablar y actuar. Carla durmió en un habitación junto a la de los niños y Eren en la habitación junto con Levi, el cual le prestó una camisa de Pijama ya que al niño le quedaban grande. Le llegaba a las rodillas 

\- Que descansen - 

\- Duerman bien - Se despidieron las dos mujeres 

\- No vayas a tirar al peque de la cama enano gruñón - Cerró la puerta el hombre antes de que llegara una almohada a esta 

\- Levi, hasta mañana -El pequeño castaño ya estaba acomodado en la cama 

\- Hasta mañana Eren - Levi se subió a la cama... Se sorprendió cuando sintió los pequeños brazos rodear lo Eren? 

\- Duermo con un peluche en casa...así... que -Levi se giro quedando de frente el castaño y lo abrazó y así durmieron los dos 

Levi se despertó sintiendo unos brazos envolverlo encontrándose con la cabellera castaña desordenada 

-Creciste mucho mocoso - Ya no tenía al niño de tres años con el que soñó, pero seguía siendo igual de hermoso como en ese entonces. - Siempre fuiste tu - Abrazo con más fuerza al castaño para volverse a dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo fue un especial cuando publique esta historia hace un par de años, un 25 de diciembre. Espero que les gustara


	24. Capítulo 24

Ya había pasado cuatro meses desde que Armin se fue. Mikasa, Farlan y Eren fueron los que lo llevaron al aeropuerto donde lo esperaba el peculiar director y otro joven omega, al que este le decía "babyboy",el cual lo golpeaba cada vez que este quería manose... abrazarlo, lo que los desconcertó un poco a los cuatro.

Armin y Eren se comunicaban cada que el rubio podía

En la mansión Petra ignora al castaño cada vez este esta cerca, todo lo contrario con Levi el cual tiene que soportar los reproches de esta, ya que desde el embarazo del castaño, el azabache se habia alejado mas de ella y no la tocaba, ni siquiera en su celo, lo que claro, no solo molestaba a la mujer, sino también a su padre.

Eren... las hormonas del embarazo lo tienen un poco. descontrolado

\- ¡Maldito enano, no me puede prohibir trabajar! - Eren entró al despacho de Levi sin tocar, azotando las puertas

\- Mocoso... - Levi levantó la vista para ver la figura del castaño, al cual ya se le notaba el vientre de cuatro meses

\- ¡Y no me voy a poner esas horrorosas batas que dejó en la cama !

\- Mocoso... - Levi lo volvió a llamar

\- Se que estoy gordo, ¡No me lo tienes que recordar con esa jodida ropa! - Eren ya tenía las manos puestas en el escritorio del azabache. Levi suspiró exasperado, pero ya había aprendido como lidiar con las rabietas del castaño. Con ayuda de Hajin logró aprender a liberar su aroma para tranquilizar al omega. Como diría él fue un "dolor en el culo" tener que pedirle a la cuatro ojos que le ayudara con eso, pero su madre lo había convencido que era lo mejor para estos momentos. Sin esperar mucho más se paró de su silla, rodeando el escritorio, llegando donde el iracundo omega, el cual retrocedió pero el azabache fue más rápido y lo tomó en sus brazos pegándose a su cuerpo, libaron su aroma para tranquilizarlo

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? - Preguntó Levi cuando el otro ya había dejado de insultar. Eren asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, lo de dejar de trabajar fue decisión de todos, incluyendo la cuatro ojos, ya que a pesar de que ya pasaste los meses difíciles, indicó que debes descansar - Explicó sin soltarlo - Y esos los horrorosos camisones los compró mi madre, ella dijo "No quiero que siga utilizando esos pantalones ajustados".

\- Son feos... - Dijo Eren enterrando su rostro en el cuello del alfa

\- Lo son... - Apoyo Levi. Una risita se escucho proveniente del castaño - Después vamos a comprar algo, así no estarás tan incómodo con esos pantalones y no, no te los vas a poner abiertos - Dijo antes de que el otro dijera algo. El castaño hizo un puchero. Levi alejo un poco a Eren, viendo esos hermosos ojos, pero una voz los saco de su pensamientos

\- Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo con tu putita - Dijo el Sr Ral con veneno. Eren se tenso antes las palabras y se alejó del azabache. Levi miró al recién llegado con ganas de arrancarle la lengua

\- Ve a la habitación Eren - Dijo Levi. El castaño se giró pasando de largo al hombre mayor, el cual lo miraba con asco, pero Eren también tiene su orgullo así que alzó más su barbilla, cerrado las puertas tras el- Viejo de mierda, le recuerdo de quien es esta casa, así que cuide sus palabras - El azabache amenazó regresando a su puesto

\- No puedo decir otra cosa que las verdad-"Sí, claro". Pensó sarcástico el azabache - Vengo a ver por que mi hija pasó su último celo en mi casa

\- Estoy muy ocupado para atender caprichos de alguien más - Contestó sin mirarlo Levi

\- Pero si puede estar con ese omega ¿Verdad ?

\- No se que trata de decir - Dijo Levi

\- No me crea imbécil. Somos alfas, entiendo si quiere un polvo con alguien más, es lógico, pero...

\- No se que mierda de alfa será usted - Habló el azabache - Pero le aconsejo que no compare usted. No somos iguales y si no se ha dado, cuenta tengo un omega embarazado y que yo sepa estaba de acuerdo con eso, para conseguir lo que resta de la herencia, así que no se que mierda viene a quejarse

\- Pero sigue casado con mi hija -Dijo el Sr Ral. El azabache ya estaba exasperado por la presencia de ese hombre

\- Y desde un principio a quedado claro que solo fue por la maldita clausula del testamento y también por esta es que me la cogía, pero ya que estoy esperando un cachorro no veo la necesidad de tener que pasar los celos con Petra. Usted y yo sabemos que ella tiene con quien pasarlos - El señor Ral chasqueo la lengua

\- Ten cuidado Levi, te estoy vigilando

\- No me amenaces momia - Los dos alfas tenían una guerra de miradas, hasta que el mayor se retiró del lugar azotando nuevamente las puertas. Levi tomó el teléfono para llamar a Mike

_~Si_

\- Necesito que no te separes del viejo Ral, quiero saber a dónde va o con quien se encuentra

_~ ¿Ha pasado algo? - Pregunto el rubio al otro lado de la línea_

\- Aún no... pero no quiero que haga algo para perjudicar a Eren

 _~ ¿Él no era el más interesado en tener el cachorro para la herencia?_ \- Dijo Mike

\- Si, pero como ya está viendo que el matrimonio termina, no me sorprendería que renunciara a la otra mitad solo para tenerme atado a su hija

 _~Está bien_ \- Sin mas cortaron la llamada

********************************************

Eren estaba en la habitación. Se hundió en el nido que había hecho la noche anterior en la cama. Levi no pasaba todas las noches con él, por lo que en ocasiones el azabache le daba toda su ropa y sábanas para que el castaño hiciera un nido para dormir tranquilo. El comentario el mayor Ral, ya no lo afectan como la primera vez que se topó con él, pero igual se sentía mejor lejos de ese hombre.

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Eren?- Mikasa había comenzado a ir todo los días, ya que por trabajo no se habia podido mudar a la mansión - Oh vaya - La azabache no dejaba de sorprenderse del tamaño de los nidos del castaño, que abarcaban casi toda la cama

\- Mikasa - Eren asomo la cabeza entre las ropas. La azabache rio bajito ante la tierna imagen - No te rías - Inflo los cachetes

\- Perdón, pero te vez muy... tierno - Dijo la alfa. El castaño salió del nido - Que cantidad de ropa la del enano

\- Creo que ha comprado más desde que comencé a armar esto - Y era verdad, Levi había comprado más ropa desde que había visto al castaño buscar más cosas para el nido

\- ¿Ya has hablado con Armin? - La azabache se acerco, pero no tocaba la ropa, ya que le tocó presenciar como este reaccionaba mal cuando alguien mas tocaba las prendas del azabache

\- Desde hace dos días no hablo con él - Eren suspiró - Sé que debe estar ocupado pero... desde hace dos meses esta raro

\- ¿Cómo raro?

\- Pues... no se. Estaba como decaído, cuando llevaba un mes allá se enfermos, me dijo que estaba vomitando mucho - Hablo Eren. La azabache se tenso - Dijo que podría ser por el cambio de comida y eso, pero ya después... no se.... Quería ir a verlo, pero me dijo que ya faltaba poco para terminar y no quería que Levi lo matara - Rio el castaño - Pero me preocupa

\- Eren... Si algo estuviera mal el te lo diría, pero si no estas seguro, yo puedo ir a visitarlo por ti -Dijo Mikasa en parte para tranquilizar al castaño y también por la duda que se sembró en ella

\- ¡¿Lo harías?! - Pregunto emocionado y Mikasa asintió - ¿No seria mucho pedir?.

\- No hay problema, puedo ir un este fin de semana, además también lo extraño

\- Gracias Mikasa - Todos lo cuidaban, incluso Farlan que se había ido meses atrás lo llamaba para saber de él, aunque Levi de vez en cuanto lo negaba al cenizo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, iba en el carro el mayor Ral

\- Ese enano me las pagara - Escupió el Sr Ral

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor? - Preguntó uno de sus guardaespaldas

\- Je, ese bastardo cree que se va a librar tan fácil, pero si es preciso que se pierda la mitad de la herencia, así será. Ese maldito produce más dinero de lo que guardo su padre... Quiero saber cuando sale ese omega de esa mansión - Dijo y el hombre asintió


	25. Capítulo 25

Era sábado en noche. Levi estaba terminando de llenar unos papeles. Los últimos días no había podido dormir con Eren, ya que había estado trabajando y en reuniones con socios. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, quitándose los lentes que tenía puestos, cerró los ojos por un momento. Llegaron a su mente esos ojos esmeralda tan hermoso. 

Al pasar de los días parecía que todo en el omega castaño brillaba, la sonrisa, la mirada...todo. Las primeras semanas no fueron nada fácil; Eren estaba desanimado, no quería salir, pero después con el cuidado de todos y durmiendo junto a él, cada día sonreía más, llegando a ser ese mocoso rebelde que lo desafiaba 

\- Debería dormir con él hoy - Dijo Levi para sí mismo. Término de organizar los papeles, dejándolos en el escritorio, se paro de la silla y abrió las puertas de su despacho en el cual había estado encerrado todo el día. Cuando salió le llegó a su nariz un delicioso aroma, suave pero tan nítido - ¿Pero qué...?... Eren - El nombre le llegó de golpe, así que subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el castaño. 

Se podía sentir el aroma más fuerte. Hanji le había comentado a Levi que en el transcurso del embarazo, Eren podía presentar periodos de calor, como si estuviera en celo pero como ya iba casi para mitad de este no pensó que se fuera a presentar. Levi tenía un debate mental entre, entrar y perder todo su jodido control con Eren o esperar a que el omega se le pase el calor con la montaña de ropa que de seguro tenía en la cama 

\- Levi... - El azabache escucho como era llamado. Claro que Eren lo podía sentir en la puerta. Sin darse cuenta el azabache también estaba soltando su aroma a excitación, que llegó a la nariz del omega - Alfa -Sin esperar más el azabache abrió la puerta. Quedó petrificado cuando divisó la figura del castaño.... En la cama se podía apreciar la ropa que cubría toda la extensión de esta, Eren estaba en todo en centro, apoyado en sus rodillas, el rostro en la cama y con sus manos abría sus nalgas dejando a la vista su lubricada entrada que escurría hasta sus muslos, su piel perlada por el sudor, lo que le hacía preguntar a Levi "¿Desde cuando esta así?" 

El aroma a sexo en la habitación era abrumador. El azabache no pudo retener un gruñido gutural, sus dientes picaban y su pene palpitaba en sus pantalones como pidiendo ser liberado de su encierro. Su alfa interior rugía por el omega que se le ofrecía. Levi sacudió la cabeza, debía controlarse, él era un hombre adulto, responsable, centrado y 

\- _**Alfa**_... - A la mierda el universo. Levi cerró la puerta tras de él y avanzó hasta la cama desabotonándose la camisa. Eren tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas y la bruma del calor que sentía, pero podía sentir el olor del alfa, si alfa, el padre de sus hijos. 

\- _**Omega**_ \- Levi llegó hasta donde el castaño, extendió su mano y la deslizó por la espalda húmeda. Eren se estremeció por el tacto delicado. El azabache estaba pegado a su parte trasera presionando su notable erección que, aún seguía atrapada en sus pantalones, contra el desnudo culo de Eren - ¿Qué quieres Eren? - Preguntó Levi, con voz ronca y profunda. Ya eran dos manos las que acariciaban el cuerpo del omega. Una de estas se deslizó pasando levemente cerca a la entrada expuesta del castaño, logrando que este gimiera - _**Dime**_

\- Ah- a ti... dentro... te quiero... te necesito dentro... ya mgn rápido - Eren levantó su trasero lo más que podía - Rápido... rápido - Suplicaba entre leves gemidos y suspiros 

\- Tks- Levi chasqueo la lengua. Ese mocoso lo volvía loco como nadie. El azabache se quitó los pantalones rápidamente, agarró fuertemente las nalgas de Eren y se hundió hasta el fondo de una sola estocada. El omega se le fue el aire, encorvando la espalda y alzando la cabeza. Se sentía tan lleno con ese trozo de carne que invadía sus entrañas. El calor que antes le hacia doler ahora danza por todo su cuerpo, teniendo como punto fijo ese lugar en que se conectaba con el alfa - Joder - Siseó el alfa - Estás tan jodidamente caliente y estrecho - Levi sentía las paredes internas del omega vibrar y como no, sin con solo meterla logró que Eren se viniera 

Comenzó el vaivén profundo, lento y tortuoso. A pesar que Levi estaba que enloquecía de placer y de las ganas de hacer gritar al omega hasta que perdiese la voz y no se pudiera parar en una semana de la cama. Cuando acaricio el cuerpo mojado de Eren, pudo sentir la muy notoria barriga... Ahí estaban sus hijos, creciendo en ese delicado cuerpo y aunque Hanji les había dicho que ya no corría ningún riesgo y que el sexo estaba bien, no quería pasarse de bestia... Bueno... solo un poco 

\- Ugh Ah más... más- Eren puso una de sus manos sobre una de las de Levi. Esos ojos esmeraldas estaban nublado de lujuria. Levi se movió más rápido y duro. Sujeto la mano del castaño jalando su cuerpo hacia atrás y con la otra apresaba las caderas. Al omega se le escurría la saliva por los labios, mientras sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación, junto con los gruñidos del alfa y el golpeteo de los testículos de este contra el trasero de Eren 

\- Rayos - Levi vio el cuello descubierto de Eren... No tenía puesto el collar, sus diente picaban, quería marcarlo. Pero no. No lo haría, aún no. Siguió con las fuertes estocadas, jalo el cuerpo de Eren pegándolo a su pecho. Comenzó a masturbar el miembro del omega, el cual había quedado olvidado, y con la otra mano lo sujetaba por el pecho. Sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso en su brazo, cuando miro era la leche que escurría de los pezones de Eren. Salió del interior del castaño, ganándose un gruñido de protesta de este, lo volteo y apresó uno de los pezones en su boca, mientras lo seguía masturbando - Tan dulce - Susurro. Siguió así unos minutos más. Se separó y volvió a meterse de lleno dentro del Eren, lo agarró de los mulos para pegarlo más a él. 

Unas estocadas bastaron para que el cuerpo del castaño convulsionara de placer y se viniera, manchando su vientre. Levi sentía como las paredes internas estrangulaban su miembros y no tardó en venirse también, iniciando así el nudo. Eren perdió el conocimiento, pero su cuerpo aún vibraba de placer. Levi suavemente acomodo el cuerpo del omega para poder acostarse y esperar a que el nudo bajara, sin poner su peso encima del cuerpo de este.

\- ¿Cuánto durará esta ola de calor? - Se preguntó Levi, aunque no le incomodaba estar así con el castaño. La habitación estaba inundada con el olor de ambos, que encajaban a la perfección. El azabache acariciaba el vientre del castaño - Oh - Dijo al sentir una leve patada venir de este - Lo siento si los desperté, pero es culpa de su mami - Nunca en la vida se había imaginado hablado con una barriga y ahora ahí estaba, como si fuera lo más natural para él - Duerman mocosos, su mamá tiene que descansar - Logró tapar el cuerpo de los dos con una sábana que, milagrosamente, encontró entre el tumulto de ropa - Tendremos que lavar todo esto - Dijo mirando la ropa manchada de semen - Ya será mañana - Siguió acariciando el vientre del omega y no tardó en caer dormido. Los días de estar despierto por trabajo le cobraban factura y además atender a un omega embarazado y calenturiento también 

En un apartamento en otro país, se encontraba cierto rubio cocinando. Era un lugar pequeño, acogedor, apenas para Armin... Por ahora

Escucho sonar el timbre 

\- ¿Quien? - Preguntó el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, el único que venía de vez en cuando era Peter, el cual era pareja del director y también estaba de intercambio 

\- Yo...- Esa voz. Armin se paralizó en su lugar - Ya me respondiste y te puedo oler. Abre la puerta Armin - El cuerpo del omega temblaba y se escuchó un profundo suspiro al otro lado - Necesitamos hablar.. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que tengo un olfato más desarrollado que los demás?... Los se... por favor solo déjame verte. Eren está preocupado por ti y yo también - El rubio por fin reaccionó y abrió lentamente la puerta 

\- Mi-mikasa.- Dijo Armin, al ver a la azabache. Esta analizó con la mirada a su amigo y se detuvo en el prominente vientre de este, mal disimulado con una camisa holgada. 

Mikasa suspiro nuevamente

\- Bueno, al menos se que estas sano - Dijo dándole una leve sonrisa y los ojos del omega se humedecieron - ¿Puedo pasar? - El rubio asintió y dejó entrar a la azabache... Ese sería un largo día 


	26. Capítulo 26

En la mesa estaban dos vasos con jugo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Armin estaba con la mirada fija en sus manos, como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo y las movía nerviosamente. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Mikasa

La alfa suspiro 

\- Me alegra que estés bien - Hablo por fin la azabache - Armin... No te voy a juzgar, pero debiste decirnos, Eren ha estado preocupado por ti 

\- Lo siento... - Dijo Armin casi en un susurro 

\- Debes contarle a Eren 

\- No - Contestó apresurado - Él tiene suficiente con su embarazo y la presión de estar con Levi. No quiero que se preocupe más... Además... como lo conozco, no descansará hasta que le diga quién es el padre o sería capaz de venir acá... - La azabache lo piensa 

\- Tienes razón... Pero en algún momento lo debe saber - El rubio asintió- Y... ¿Piensas decirle a Erwin? - El rubio se tensó 

\- E.. él está comprometido 

\- Armin...

\- No, él no debe saber, él sólo actuó por mi celo. No puedo hacerlo responsable de un descuido mío 

\- Armin. - Lo llamo de nuevo Mikasa

\- Te lo suplico - El rubio la había sujetado de sus manos - No le digas, por lo que más quieras - Los ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir 

\- Esta bien - _Cejon, espero que tu plan funcione_ \- Pensó Mikasa. A pesar de que el Armin se había ido de la casa de Levi, Erwin aún tenía el plan para recuperarlo - ¿Has ido al médico? ¿Te has alimentado bien? - Pregunto la azabache cambiando de tema 

\- Si. Peter es mi vecino, él me ayuda con las compras y me acompaña al médico. También está su pareja, el directo Wilson... él vienen de vez en cuando y trae toda clase de cosas. Fue muy comprensivo con mi estado y... - La cara de Armin se puso roja - Cuando le conté lo primero que hizo fue cargar a Peter y decirle que quería uno también

\- Ese tipo es extraño - La azabache lo recuerda de cuando dejaron a Armin en el aeropuerto. El tipo no dejaba de abrazar al omega castaño de nombre Peter, mientras lloraba y escurría mocos 

\- Peter dice que él tiene... ciertos problemas, pero que es muy inteligente y buena persona - Dijo Armin 

\- Buen, y dime ¿Cuánto tienes?

\- En pocos días cumplo los cuatro meses - Informó el rubio

\- Estas casi a la par de Eren - El rubio asintió - Bueno, creo que ya me puedo ir tranquila - Dijo poniéndose de pie - Queríamos saber que estabas bien y por lo que veo no me tengo que preocupar, pero recuerda que me puedes llamar en cualquier momento y vendré a ayudarte

\- Gracias Mikasa - La azabache lo abrazo y el rubio hundió su nariz en el cuello de esta, aspirando el aromas tan familiar y tranquilizador de esta. Y así se despidieron, el omega más tranquilo por tener tanto apoyo y la azabache con ganas de cortarle las bolas al rubio cejon 

Ya habían pasado 4 meses más. Armin le había dicho a Eren que había conseguido un trabajo en donde estaba y además estaba haciendo las prácticas, por lo que aún no volvería, lo cual, no era del todo mentira ya que gracias a los métodos persuasivos del director <<Que cobró uno "favores >> logró que el omega consiguiera un cómodo trabajo, ya que el rubio no quería seguir recibiendo ayuda de gratis. 

Eren se desanimó un poco por tener a su amigo lejos, pero sus días iban bien. Sus calores se presentaban de vez en cuando y Levi solía pasarlos con él. El azabache mantenía pendiente del castaño. Ya le habían hecho las ecografías, los dos bebés eran hombres, aunque aún no se sabía si iban a ser betas, alfas u omegas, pero por ahora ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por eso. Levi pasaba las noches que podía con Eren. Petra mantenía más en la calle que en la casa... al contrario de su padre que cada oportunidad que tenía se aparecía.

Ya la fecha del parto estaba cerca y los nervios se hacían presente en el castaño. Aunque Levi se portaba muy bien con él, aún tenía miedo de que al llegar el día todo se acabaría y lo alejarían de sus hijos. Cada vez que se ponía nervioso los bebés comenzaba a moverse 

\- Ya cálmense bebés, no se preocupen - Dijo Eren. Se encontraba sentado en el jardín trasero de la mansión, acariciando su, ya, prominente vientre 

\- Así que acá estabas - Eren dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del Alfa, el cual se sentó junto a él - ¿Se están moviendo? - El castaño afirmó con la cabeza. Levi puso una manos en el vientre del castaño y este se dejó 

Los bebés se calmaron al instante 

\- Te reconocen - Eren se relajaba con la caricia que se le daba 

\- Mhm... Eren, voy a tener que irme por unos días- Dijo el azabache - Solo serán tres días. Necesito que te quedes en la mansión y no salgas 

\- Pero no es necesario que... 

\- Es por prevención- Levi lo interrumpió - No puedo dejar que les pase algo, además ya deje órdenes que no dejen pasar a la momia Rall 

\- _Es verdad... son sus cachorros_ \- Pensó con algo de tristeza Eren -Está bien 

\- Gracias - Dijo Levi. Alejo su mano del vientre - Deje ropa suficiente para que puedas dormir tranquilo -Y así se despidió, dejando al omega 

En otra parte

\- ¿Por que no pueden hacer nada bien? - Se quejó el Señor Ral 

-Señor el omega no sale de la casa si no es con Levi, y eso sería un suicidio - El hombre solo bufo - E ingresar a la casa sería como meternos a la boca del lobo 

\- Ese maldito enano va salir de viajes en estos días, hay que aprovechar para deshacernos de ese engendro - Dijo el mayor

\- Si señor - El hombre se retiró de la oficina 

\- Esto acabara ahora - Dijo el Señor Ral

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Levi se fue. Hoy regresaría en la noche. Eren no había salido de la casa como había prometido, ahora se encontraba en la sala con Mikasa, que recién habia llegado de viaje. La madre de Levi había salido a atender unos negocios 

\- Deberíamos ir a comer en a la calle- Dijo Mikasa - abrieron una nueva pastelería 

\- Pero... - Eren iba a hablar pero la azabache lo interrumpió

\- Vamos no nos demoramos, se que te gustara. Venden una torta de chocolate muy rica... además... tengo hablar algo importante contigo - Mikasa había hablado con Armin. El rubio no se atrevía a decirle a su amigo, así que Mikasa se ofreció a contarle todo, teniendo en cuenta que las fechas de parto de los dos estaba cerca. La alfa no quería contárselo en la casa, ya que no quería que nadie más se enterase del estado del omega rubio 

\- Promete que no nos demoramos - Dijo Eren

\- Vamos - Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron en carro de la azabache. Llegaron al lugar. No estaba muy lleno, así que encontraron mesa rápido

-Ahora si, dime que me ibas a contar - Dijo el castaño ya terminando su rebanada de pastel 

\- Bueno... es sobre Armin - El castaño presto más atención - Él está bien, no te preocupes - Apresuró a decir viendo la preocupación en los orbes esmeraldas 

\- ¿Entonces...? 

\- Armin esta.. embarazado - Dijo al fin Mikasa. Los ojos del omega se abrieron como platos - De Erwin 

-¿C-como? 

\- Ya está también casi por tener... fue antes de él irse - Informó la azabache

\- ¿Pe...pero porque no me dijo nada antes ? ¿Por qué me lo dices tu y no el? 

\- Cálmate Eren... él no te lo dijo porque no te quería preocupar, esta bien. Él compañero con el que se fue y el director lo han estado cuidando. - Dijo Mikasa - Entiende que con lo de tu embarazo y lo del contrato no quería darte una carga más 

\- Necesito verlo... tengo que hablar con él - Dijo Eren poniéndose de pie, pero Mikasa lo retuvo 

\- Sabes que en tu estado no puedes viajar ya, pero podemos llamarle y él te explicara todo - El castaño asintió resignado, también teniendo en cuenta que Levi no lo dejaría viajar con sus cachorros - Vamos antes de que el enano llegue- Y así salieron del local, se subieron al auto - No te preocupes cuando lleguemos lo llamamos. - El castaño estaba mirando por la ventana. Volteo a ver a su amiga la cual miraba adelante. y volvió a mirar a la ventana 

\- ¡MIKASA CUIDADO! - Grito el castaño al ver que una camioneta se dirigía a ellos por un costado

Todo pasó demasiado rápido 

El carro fue embestido con fuerza 

Dio varias vueltas antes de termina con la ruedas arriba 

\- E...eren- Lo llamo Mikasa. No recibió respuesta. La cabeza le palpitaba, el odio le zumbaba- Eren respóndeme - Con su vista aun borrosa logro ver el cuerpo del castaño, aun sujeto por el cinturón. Se veía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - Por dios.... E...eren resiste... resiste te sacare -Como pudo se soltó. Se podía escuchar la gente afuera pidiendo ayuda - Vamos, vamos Eren por favor - Con fuerza logró arrancarle el cinturón, lo arrastró afuera por una de las ventanas rotas. Lo abrazó a su pecho - Por favor Eren resiste ya... no, no - Vio que de las piernas del omega salía sangre - **ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA** \- Gritó Mikasa con fuerza - EREN, EREN DESPIERTA - Estaba desesperada - Por favor- Susurro 


	27. Capítulo 27

En la sala de espera se podía ver a una alfa de cabellos negros, con un cabestrillo y unas cuantas curaciones en su frente y brazos, con la mirada perdida. Se escucharon pasos apresurados y reconoció los aromas que se acercaban. Antes de que pudiera girar un puño se estrelló en su cara mandándola al piso, rompiéndole el labio

\- Solo tienes que cuidarlo... - Levi había llegado con la ira a flor de pie - No tenias que sacarlos - Mikasa no se atrevía a levantar la vista - **¡¿POR QUE MIERDA LO TENIAS QUE SACAR?!** \- Detrás de él habían llegado Erwin, Hanji y Kuchel 

\- Hijo por favor cálmate, estás asustando a todos y nos van a sacar - Dijo Kuchel preocupada 

\- ¡ **ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO DEMÁS!** -El azabache miró a su madre. Levi estaba echo una fiera incontrolable - **¡POR CULPA DE ESTA... !** Eren... mis cachorros - Volvió su mirada a Mikasa que aún seguía en el piso - Si le llega a pasar algo a Eren o a mis cachorros... Te mato... Juro que te mato 

\- Levi - Lo llamo Erwin

\- Voy a ver en qué puedo ayudar - Dijo Hanji pasando a donde estaban atendiendo al omega castaño 

\- Mikasa - Kuchel la ayudo a parar - Cuéntanos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? 

\- Solo... solo salimos a comer un postre...Yo... yo lo lleve, íbamos en el carro - La azabache apretaba el puño de la mano libre - Iba todo bien... y...y cuando volvíamos un carro se paso la luz roja cuando nosotros pasábamos. Eren... el grito- Todos estaban escuchando atentamente - No nos dio tiempo de nada.... nos golpeó y rodamos. Cuando reaccione, estábamos volcados... Eren estaba inconsciente, lo saque como pude del carro y él no me respondía - Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas -Había sangre... Yo...

\- Ya calma pequeña, todo va a estar bien - Kuchel la abrazo

-¿Y el otro carro?, el que los chocó - Preguntó Erwin. Mikasa negó con la cabeza 

\- Se dio a la fuga, Según lo que me dijo un policía hace unos minutos , la gente que estaba en el lugar dijeron que no tenía placas... estaba en blanco 

El rubio miro al azabache. Eso no podía ser una simple confidencia 

\- Llama a Mike - Levi no dijo nada más, los dos pensaban lo mismo 

Pasaron los minutos sin que nadie diera información de lo que pasaba con el omega. Mikasa estaba ida, mientras Kuchel acariciaba sus cabellos. Levi estaba que le saltaba encima a cualquiera por saber del omega. Nadie se atrevía acercarse a el alfa, su olor a ira y a desesperación estaba inundando todo el piso, pero nadie era tan valiente o estúpido como para pedirle que se calmara. 

Los minutos se volvieron horas, hasta que Hanji apareció frente a ellos 

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están ? - Levi fue el primero en interceptar a la de lentes

\- Primero, los cachorros están bien. Tuvimos que hacer una cesaría, pero los dos salieron sin ningún problema, son fuertes aunque prematuros y por lo que pasó están en incubadora en este momento

\- Y... - Levi iba a volver a preguntar 

\- Eren... sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que le causó hemorragia cerebral. Logramos controlarla pero tuvimos que inducirlo a un estado de coma, hasta que la inflamación del cerebro disminuya. No sabemos qué secuelas puede dejar- Dijo Hanji - También... sufrió un desgarro en el útero... por eso sangraba - El azabache negaba con la cabeza - Es posible que... no pueda tener más bebés - Mikasa comenzó a llorar más fuerte junto a Kuchel - Hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona y que todo termine bien 

-¿Puedo... puedo verlo?- Preguntó el alfa 

\- En este momento no. Lo están acomodando en cuidados intensivos, pero puedes ir a ver los cachorros, eso los ayudará bastante - El azabache asintió, le dio un vistazo a los demás y se retiró junto a Hanji 

Caminaron por un pasillo que para Levi parecía interminable, hasta que Hanji por fin se detuvo enfrente de una puerta 

\- Están en la misma incubadora - Informo la de lentes - El más pequeño lloraba cuando lo alejaban de su hermano - Decía mientras abría la puerta. Ahí los vio, juntos cogidos de sus manitas. Uno era de bello castaño y rebelde como el de Eren y el mas pequeño tenia el cabello negro como él - El castaño es un alfa y el pequeño un omega... Los dos están sanos - Levi estaba maravillado viendo a sus cachorros 

-¿ Puedo cargarlos? - La castaña negó 

-Es mejor dejarlos en la incubadora por ahora, pero puedes meter tu mano por acá - Dijo señalando le unos agujeros que había a los lados de la máquina, así que sin demora se acerco y acaricio los cabellos de sus hijos. El más pequeño se removió cuando acaricio su mejilla y abrió sus ojitos, eran oliva como los suyos 

-Son perfectos - Susurro el alfa

\- Levi...¿Todavía quiere? 

\- No... Nuca quise, los quiero junto a mi... a los tres. Pero...- Volteo a ver a la castaña - Sabes que es un riesgo. Lo de hoy no fue un accidente y estoy mas que seguro de eso, no quiero que nada malo les pase y por eso tengo que hacer lo que se deba - Dijo Levi, volviendo la mirada a sus bebés

\- Estocen llamaré al abogado, para se verifique que ya tienes un cachorro alfa como dice el testamento- Se volteo la castaña, pero antes de salir volvió a hablar - Espero que cuando logremos liberarnos de todo no sea tarde 

\- También espero eso - Dijo Levi

Los días pasaban y Eren aun no despertaba, aunque Hanji decía que estaba progresando muy bien. Los bebes; el mas grande llamado Maël, nombre escogido por Eren en una de las tantas noches que compartieron Levi y él. El azabache le prometió que así lo llamaría. Y el más pequeño Loïc. Los dos pequeños estaban cada día mejor y despiertos. Levi los llevaba a la habitación de Eren, para que pasaran un rato con el omega. Ya el testamento y las cláusulas habían sido cumplidas.

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, daban de lleno en rostro del omega. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, viendo todo borroso, su cuerpo lo pesaba y su garganta se sentía seca. Un quejido salió de sus labios, alertando a la persona que ahí se encontraba 

-Eren... - Volteo a ver al azabache que se encontraba en ese lugar, parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista y lo vio; Se veía cansado, y desaliñado, cosa que era poco común en él- Oh Dios, por fin despiertas mocoso 

\- Levi... ¿Qué pasó?.¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunto Eren. Todavía se encontraba aturdido y su cabeza dolía a horrores 

\- Estás en el hospital. Tú y Mikasa tuvieron un accidente - Dijo Levi

-Yo... ella...- Se tocó el vientre... estaba plano - Mis...mis - Eren se estaba comenzando a alterar 

\- Cálmate, no te preocupes todo esta bien, los bebés están bien - Levi sujeto la mano del castaño, acariciándola para tranquilizarlo

\- ¿No me estas mintiendo?... ¿Ellos están bien?- El azabache asintió , ahora dándole una caricia en la mejilla 

\- Están sanos y hermoso... En un rato los traerán que los estaban bañando - Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Eren - Nos diste un susto del demonio - Dijo el azabache soltando un suspiro - Llevabas casi una semana en coma- Eren se sorprendió por eso - Debo ir a avisar que ya despertaste - El castaño asintió - No te preocupes... todo estará bien - Le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse. 

Pasaron solo unos minutos, hasta que volvió a sonar la puerta y se abrió de repente, dejando ver a una Mikasa con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar y una alegre Kuchel.

Mikasa no espero para abrazarla 

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto... todo es mi culpa si .. si no te hubiera sacado - La azabache lloraba en el hombro del castaño 

\- No te preocupes todo esta bien, los bebés están bien y yo también - La azabache negó con la cabeza, se separo un poco del cuerpo del castaño 

\- Lo siento... por mi culpa tu.. Se mordió la lengua sin saber cómo decirle a Eren que por su culpa ya no podría tener mas bebes

\- ¿Yo? 

\- Querido- Interrumpió Kuchel - Me alegra que ya estés bien, pero debemos decirte algo... Por el accidente tuvieron que ponerte en coma y además.... sufriste un desgarro en el útero... -La mujer se acercó - Es posible que no...- No pudo terminar por que la puerta fue abierta nuevamente y esta vez venía Levi, con los dos bebés en brazos. Las dos mujeres dieron espacio para que pasara y se los entregó a Eren 

\- Son hermosos... - Dijo Eren, mientras veía a los dos cachorro que se acurrucaban en sus brazos 

\- Es verdad - Apoyo Levi

Los días pasaron, entre revisión y exámenes para seguir el progreso del omega. Habían pasado a los bebés a su habitación y ahora estaban dormidos. La puerta fue abierta y el castaño pensó que sería Levi que llegaba como todos los días, pero no fue así 

-¿Qué hace aquí - Dijo el castaño a la defensiva, viendo con el ceño fruncido al hombre mayor que entraba 

\- Vaya insolente que eres- Dijo el Sr Ral - Vine solo a ver que tal habías quedado de tu lamentable accidente - Se podía sentir el veneno en sus palabra - Y además conocer a los engendros que le diste al enano 

\- Lárguese - Los ojos del omega destellaban un color amarillo. No iba a dejar que ese tipo se acercará a sus crías 

\- Te voy a dar un consejo, para que veas que no soy malo - Se acercó al omega - Desaparece y llévate a tus... bebés. No vuelvas mas, esfúmate de la vida de los Ackerman o me asegurare que la próxima, ni tu, ni tus crías sobrevivan - Eren abrió los ojos como platos y su mente no tardó en procesar y atar los cabos sueltos 

-U...usted fue el culpable.... - El hombre sonrió 

\- ¡Vaya! que inteligente. - Exclamó sarcástico el mayor - Ya sabes que puedo hacer, así que te aconsejo que obedezcas y desaparezcas, ¡ah! y ni se te ocurra decirle a ellos - Sin más el hombre salió de la habitación. Eren estaba temblado, le aterraba que le pudiera pasar algo a sus hijos. Miro a un lado donde había una mesita y ahí se encontraba su celular, rápidamente lo cogió y marco 

_~ ¿Eren?_

\- Armin... Armin - Dijo Eren, bastante alterado 

_~¿Qué pasa Eren ? ¿Qué tienes ?_ \- Armin aún le faltaban unas semanas para su parto, por lo que no habia podido viajar a donde Eren cuando pasó lo del accidente 

\- Armin necesito ayuda... Tengo...Tengo que irme de aquí con mis bebes o - Eren hablaba entre sollozos 

_~ Cálmate Eren, por favor.... Voy a hablar con alguien a ver qué podemos hacer, solo cálmate_

\- Gracias... gracias 

_~Te llamaré más tarde_ \- Y así finalizaron la llamada. Eren cargo a sus cachorro y los llevó a su camilla donde se acurruco con ellos 


	28. Capítulo 28

Pasaron ya dos días desde que había llamado a Armin, el cual le dijo que ya estaba todo listo y que alguien lo iría a recoger. A Eren le preocupaba que esta persona aun no llegaba, ya que le habían dicho que pronto le darían de alta. Su recuperación fue bastante rápida. 

Era de noche, Eren casi no dormía vigilando a sus bebés, los cuales dormían en la misma habitación por petición del castaño 

\- Shii... oye - El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, el pasar los días sin dormir por fin lo habían vencido - Oii... niño.... despierta... tengo dulce - Eren abrió por fin los ojos y se sentó de un brinco al ver a una silueta extraña al lado de su cama - Ahh por fin despierta. Lo siento no tengo dulces -El omega busco a sus cachorros en la habitación y se lanzó a donde ellos, interponiéndose entre el tipo raro con máscara negra y roja - " _Ya lo asustaste pendejo "_ \- No te preocupes soy amigo - " _Amigo es que nos vamos a coger a la arañita hasta que no sienta las piernas por este favor "_-Dijo la voz en su cabeza 

-¿Qui...quien es usted y qué hace aquí? 

\- Vine por ti, mi babyboy y el cabeza de coco me mandaron - Contestó el tipo

\- ¿Babyboy? ¿Cabeza de coco? - El hombre afirmó con su cabeza varias veces, mientras sacaba unas cosas de sus bolso 

\- Bueno tu lo debes conocer como Armin - Entonces Eren entendió quién era ese tipo - Puedes llamarme Tío Wade si quieres, papi no, porque así solo me llama mi arañita 

\- ¿En verdad te mando Armin? - Eren tenía sus duda

\- Si, si. Ahora ponte esto para que podamos salir de aquí. No me gustan los hospitales - Le tendió una muda de ropa. Eren miraba dudoso la ropa. Wade suspiro y se alzó la máscara - ¿Ya me reconoces?, nos vimos en el aeropuerto - Claro como olvidar al director raro de la universidad de Armin. El castaño tomó las ropas que le brindaban, mientras Wade envolvía a los niños en una manta - Bueno, vamos a salir. Abajo tengo el carro, pasamos por unas chimichangas y después al aeropuerto. Mi suegro me ayudo para tener un vuelo privado- " _Si ayudar significa que que pediste prestado el avión sin permiso "_ \- " _Nuestros suegros nos van a matar"_ \- Así no sabrán dónde fuiste, después te reunirás con el cabeza de coco ¿entendido? - Eren asintió - Ok vayámonos 

La mañana había llegado. Levi se alistaba para ir a ver a sus crías y a Eren. Pronto le darían salida. Se estaba terminado el café cuando su celular sonó, en la pantalla se podía leer "Mierda con lentes" 

\- Habla 

_~ Levi tenemos un problema... Eren desapareció_ \- La tasa de café se estrelló contra el piso. Salió corriendo de la mansión hasta su auto 

\- No, no, no - En su cabeza surcaban un millón de posibilidades y temía que hubieran ido por él para terminar lo que no pudieron con el accidente. 

No demoró mucho en llegar al hospital, pasando varios semáforos en rojo. Poco le importaba una cuantas multas 

\- ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Levi. En la entrada ya estaba Erwin y Hanji 

-Esta mañana que fui a revisarlos no estaban. Mike ya está viendo los vídeos de seguridad - Le comentaba la castaña mientras entraba de nuevo hasta el cuarto de seguridad 

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? - Preguntó Erwin. Mike reprodujo el vídeo del pasillo de la habitación de Eren. Se podía ver como dos figuras, uno con una máscara roja con negro y otra con una gorra y ropa muy holgada salían del lugar, junto a los dos bebés envueltos en unas cobijas 

\- No parece que lo secuestraron, parece voluntario En las demás cámaras es lo mismo Dijo Mike. Mostró otro video - Y el carro en que se fueron al parecer fue robado la noche de ayer y fue encontrado a las afueras de un restaurante de comida mexicana. - Levi miraba detenidamente el video

\- Quiero ver quien a entrado a la habitación de Eren en estos días, desde que despertó -Dijo Levi. Mike comenzó a buscar 

\- ¿Qué piensas enanin? - Pregunto la castaña viendo también la reproducción rápida de los vídeos 

\- Si se fue por voluntad propia fue por algo que pasó en estos días. El no se había escapado antes aunque tenía la posibilidad. así que algo debió pasar.. Detente - Levi le dijo a Mike - Miren - En la pantalla se podía apreciar la clara imagen de Sr Ral - Maldito hijo de perra 

\- Debió ser por él que se fue... ¿Qué hacemos Levi? - Hablo Erwin. El azabache quería arrancarle el cuello a esa momia, buscar a Eren y sus cachorros y nunca separarse de ellos... pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, por el bien de los tres - ¿Levi...? 

\- Hanji búscalos... pero no los traigas y que no sepan que estás ahí... solo ve que estén bien - La castaña se sorprendió por la petición y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza - Mike, tu sigue a la momia Ral, necesito saber todo. No quiero que se le de por buscarlos - El rubio y la castaña salieron del lugar 

\- Me sorprendes - Dijo Erwin

\- No puedo negar... que lo que mas quiero es tenerlos a mi lados, marcar a Eren y tener una familia con él...Pero no puedo dejar que su vida corra peligro y si va a estar a salvo lejos de mi... así será.- Dijo Levi - Pero apenas acabe por completo con esa momia lo buscare... y tu buscaras a su amigo la rubia - Erwin sonrió 

\- Claro.


	29. Capítulo 29

Ya había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Eren. Levi aparentaba tranquilidad ante todos, aunque por dentro estaba más que desesperado por saber cómo estaba el omega y sus bebés. Solo esperaba que Hanji le trajera noticias. Petra casi no permanecía en la casa, con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo, aunque la última vez, Levi se dio cuenta de algo.. Estaba marcada, lo cual le dio tranquilidad. Solo quería poder solucionar todo para que ella también pudiera ser libre. 

Hoy Levi estaba en la empresa revisando algunos papeles cuando fue interrumpido por el ingreso de alguien 

\- Hola Ackerman- Saludo el Sr Ral 

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? - Dijo Levi sin dejar de ver los papeles en sus manos. El hombre solo bufo y tomó asiento 

\- Me he enterado que no has podido encontrar a ese omega que se llevó a sus crías. Vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda para tu búsqueda 

\- En primera ¿Quién mierda te dijo que te podías sentar?- Por fin levantaba la vista, mirando con desprecio al hombre que tenía enfrente - Y segundo, prefiero tirarme en en bungee, sujetado de mis testículos antes de que acepte tu ayuda 

\- Tks, no dejas de ser impertinente.- Dijo Ral mirando con el ceño fruncido - Deberías cuidar tu lengua 

-A mi no me amenaces vejestorio, yo digo lo que se me dé la gana, si no te gusta te puedes ir a ver si ya puso la marrana- Dijo Levi. Era una competencia de poder que ninguno quería ceder 

\- Estás desatendiendo a mi hija, recuerda que siguen casada 

\- Por ahora - Dijo Levi

\- ¿Qué pretendes, pequeño insolente? - El hombre entrecerró los ojos 

\- Lo que escuchaste - El mayor dio una sonrisa de superioridad 

\- Recuerda que si te separas de ella le tienes que dar tu fortuna y dudo que quieras eso ¿o si? - Dijo Sr Ral . Levi dejó salir una leve risa y el mayor frunció el ceño- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Ackerman - Dijo poniéndose de pie y el azabache lo imitó. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo de forma estruendosa 

\- No amenace señor Ral y mejor ande con cuidado - Dijo Hanji al entrar seguida de Mike. El señor Ral bufó nuevamente y se fue echo una furia 

\- ¿Es que a nadie le enseñan a tocar la puta puerta? Dijo Levi más relajado sentándose de nuevo- ¿Qué me traen?

\- Ya tenemos información de las empresas de Ral implicadas en el lavado de dinero- Comenzó Mike - Solo nos faltan algunos detalles más para poder acabar con todo 

\- Bien - Y ahora miro a la castaña 

\- Lo encontré -Dijo sonriendo Hanji. El azabache la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. La castaña se sentó - Me fue difícil, pero logré encontrar al tipo que lo sacó del hospital, que por cierto es muy agradable, pero bueno, solo me costo una suscripción de por vida a un restaurante de comida mexicana - El alfa arqueo una ceja 

\- Entonces ¿Él te dijo donde estaba? 

\- No. Se negó rotundamente a decirme, según él, porque lo castraban si decía algo, pero lo convencí para que por medio de él ayudar a los pequeños - Dijo Hanji

\- ¿Y por que dijiste que lo encontraste? - Preguntó Levi algo impaciente 

\- Como te dije, no fue nada fácil. El hombre es bastante inteligente y también tienes sus trucos, por lo que me tocó utilizar todos los medio posible para dar con ellos. Al parecer Eren tuvo unas complicaciones por haber sido sacado de esa manera del hospital. Wade se encargó de llevarlo donde un médico, el cual de casualidad es conocido mío- Informo la de lentes 

\- ¿Wade? 

\- Si, ese el nombre de quien sacó a Eren y también es el director de la universidad de Armin - Eso en verdad sorprendió al azabache - Logre que Wade lo convenciera de entrar en un tratamiento con aquel doctor, para tratar la secuelas del accidente- Dijo Hanji - Lo bebés están bien y te tengo una primicia enanin, pero debemos esperar a cejon 

\- ¡Ustedes no pueden llamar a alguien por su nombre por una vez en la vida? - Entraba Erwin también a la oficina 

\- Habla de una vez - Le dijo Levi, ignorando el comentario de Erwin. La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja

\- Cejon permíteme felicitarte - Dijo Hanji parándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Erwin. El rubio la miro con duda - Al parecer eres padre - Los dos alfas se sorprendieron ante la noticia - Me entere que Armin tuvo bebé, una niña para ser exactos 

\- ¿Como..? - Erwin estaba aturdido

\- ¿Te tengo que explicar cómo se hacen los bebes? - Dijo Hanji con burla - Al parecer antes de la partida del pequeño rubiales, tuvo su celo y lo paso con alguien... y si mi memoria no me falla para esos días tu te perdiste un día completo, al igual que él 

\- Soy... padre. ¿Por qué... por qué no me dijo? 

\- Por lo del compromiso - Respondió el azabache - Tenemos que organizar todo. Hanji no te apartes de ellos, cualquier cosa me avisas.- Dijo Levi - Cejon te vienes conmigo, vamos a acabar con esta mierda rápido - Y así salieron de la oficina 

En otro lugar ya en un apartamento un poco más grande se encontraban tres omegas y tres bebés

\- Pero que preciosa - Decía un castaño cargando a una bebe de cabellos rubios. Mientras Armin preparaba el biberón - Elena tienes nombre muy bonito - A lado de este se encontraba Eren con dándole de comer a uno de sus nenes, mientras el otro dormía 

\- Gracias Peter - Dijo Armin, mientras recibía a la pequeña. Peter, un omega de cabellos castaño, el cual era pareja del director Wade 

\- Es con gusto Armin. Bueno me despido, hoy viene mi padre por mi- Dijo mientras cogía su bolso -Vuelvo mañana, chao Eren, Armin - En el apartamento vivían los tres omegas. Armin estaba en licencia de maternidad de cuenta de su trabajo. 

Los dos omegas se despidieron del otro 

\- Es un buen chico - Dijo Eren que había terminado de alimentar a el más pequeño de sus nenes y lo acostó a lado del otro 

\- Si, me ha ayudado mucho, al igual que el director. - Dijo Armin

-Voy a comenzar a buscar trabajo - Dijo el castaño a lo que el rubio negó 

\- Es mejor que descanses bien, recuerda que no fue solo un parto Eren, tuviste un accidente y tienes que terminar el tratamiento, además por ahora tenemos lo suficiente para sobrevivir- El castaño suspiro 

\- ¿Será que.. ellos no estarán buscando? - Pregunto Eren

\- Quien sabe.... De pronto Levi si te debe estar buscando 

\- Solo por que me lleve a sus hijos - Nuevamente el rubio negó 

\- Eren, aunque tuvieron un comienzo algo malo, a Levi le importas. Recuerda todo lo que hizo por ti cuando yo no estaba.. y no me digas que solo era porque estabas embarazado, porque sabes tan bien como yo, que no es verdad.- Hablo Armin - Pasaba las noches junto a ti, al igual que sus días. Siempre pendiente que te sintieras bien... si lo fuera por los bebes, solo te hubiera dejado encerrado y listo, pero te cuido y me imagino que sufrió con lo del accidente - El castaño sonrió al recordar cuando despertó, cuando vio al alfa con la camisa desordenada, al igual que cabello y unas ojeras que revelaban lo poco que había dormido. Armin lo miró con ternura y algo de tristeza 

-Y Erwin también, cada vez que iba me preguntaba por ti y eso que no sabía que estabas embarazado, ahora imagínate que supiera que es padre 

\- Él está comprometido 

\- Pero no enamorado y además la omega es la destinada de Mikasa - El rubio no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña 

\- Solo queda esperar - Dijo el omega rubio


	30. Capítulo 30

\- Esto ha tomado más de lo que pensé - Se quejaba en el carro el azabache. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la visita del Sr Ral a su oficina, había comenzado a desmantelar cada negocio ilegal de hombre, con toda la información reunida en todo estos años, aunque aún no había tenido el placer de que el pez gordo cayera 

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, yo también estoy desesperado pero debemos ser pacientes si queremos que todo salga bien- Dijo Erwin

\- Paciente tengo yo, lo que la mierda con lentes de cuerda- Levi se quedó en silencio unos segundos - Tengo una idea - Dijo dando un giro en u con el carro 

\- Levi quiero conocer a mi hija antes de morir - Se quejo el rubio agarrándose fuerte por el movimiento brusco 

En otro país el par de omegas salían de cita pediátrica con sus bebés y estaban pasando por un parque 

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? - Dijo Eren 

\- Creo que... quiere que la descubramos - Respondió Armin

\- ¿Tú crees?- Contestó sarcástico el castaño 

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - Pregunto el rubio y el castaño suspiro 

\- Pues... No se va a rendir hasta que hablemos con ella.. así que porqué no de una vez - El más bajo asintió y se acercaron a una banca donde estaba sentada una castaña con un periódico - Hanji 

\- ¡Oh! Hola pequeños, que casualidad verlos por aquí- Dijo Hanji aparentando asombro... muy mal disimulado.

-Hanji ¿Qué hace aquí?-Dijo Armin mientras los dos se sentaban a cada lado de la mujer. La castaña carraspeo un poco 

\- Bueno. Ya deberían saberlo, ese par no pueden vivir tranquilos sin saber de ustedes - Fue inevitable las sonrisas que adornaron las caras de los jóvenes 

\- ¿Él... ya sabe de..?- Dijo Armin mirando a su nena que dormía tranquila en el coche. Según el pediatra era una pequeña alfa 

\- Sí, mi querido y debiste ver la cara de idiota... más idiota que puso - Dijo Hanji. El rubio rio ante el comentario 

\- ¿Cómo dio con nosotros? - Preguntó Eren 

\- Bueno.. - La castaña le comento todo con respecto a sus sobornos al alfa extraño 

\- Peter lo va a matar... - Dijo el rubio suspirando 

\- Hanji... ¿Cómo esta Levi? - Preguntó el castaño bajando la mirada, apretando el coche donde descansaban sus dos bebés 

\- Está enojado- Respondió Hanji. Eren apretó los ojos - Pero ese es su estado natural - El castaño soltó el aire, que, no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Las palabras de Hanji le daban algo de tranquilidad - Levi está preocupado por ti y por los bebés 

\- Claro... me lleve a sus crías - La castaña negó y tomó el rostro de Eren con sus manos 

\- El te ama... - Hanji volteo a ver al rubio - Ellos los aman y harían los que fuera por ustedes - Volvió a mirar a Eren - El sabe porque te fuiste y entiende que por ahora, hasta que él no termine con esa momia Ral, no puede tener una vida tranquila contigo . 

\- Pero, Erwin está comprometido - Dijo el rubio... La castaña estalló de risa - ¿Qué es lo gracioso? 

\- Lo siento.- Se limpió una lágrima que salió de su ojo - Es que él ya no está comprometido - Los dos pusieron cara de confusión - Les cuento... Erwin tenía planeada la boda para hace un mes atrás. Todo se llevó a cabo normal. Cuando ya estaba llegando Annie al altar con el parado en su lugar, llegó Mikasa - Los dos omegas abrieron los ojos como plato. En todo este tiempo no se habían comunicado con la alfa solo para decirle que estaban bien - Tomo a Annie y se la llevó de la iglesia en el carro y todo fue planeado por el cejon y ella, y así tomar desprevenidas a las familias. Creo que se fueron para las vegas y se casaron allá 

\- Es decir... - Armin estaba sorprendido

\- Ajam el cejon ya no esta comprometido y por lo que se, él estuvo planeando esto desde hace tiempo - Dijo Hanji

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer...?- Susurró Eren

Hanji rio levemente

\- Tengo una buena idea - Dijo la castaña haciendo brillar sus lentes 

En una cafetería poco concurrida estaba sentada Petra. Ya era de noche y una a una las personas dejaban el lugar 

\- Petra - La llamó su padre mirándola. Se veía desarreglado 

\- Padre ¿ Que te ha pasado ? -Preguntó Petra algo nerviosa 

\- Tu querido maridito - Respondió con rabia el Sr Ral, mientras se sentaba en frente de la omega -Me está haciendo la vida de cuadros - Se acercó más a ella apoyando los codos en la mesa - Me ha echado a perder muchos negocios. La policía ha llegado a cada uno, si sigue así no se que va a pasar con nosotros 

\- ¿Nosotros? 

\- Claro o crees que te vas a librar así de fácil de mi - Dijo el Sr Ral, para después reír - No hijita, si caigo tú caes, por eso es mejor que me ayudes controlando a ese enano - La omega frunció el ceño

\- Sabes bien que yo no hago parte de tus sucios negocios y además Levi hace tiempo que no me hace caso, así que no puedo hacer nada - Dijo Petra

\- Pensé que te había educado mejor, solo utiliza esos trucos de omega. No eres fea, así que no te costará - Dijo el mayor de lo más natural. La omega miraba con sorpresa y enojo, a ese hombre que se supone es su padre - No pongas esa cara, todos los omegas son igual, sucias basuras que solo sirven para el sexo y tener crías. Tu contaste con suerte de que te crie bien y te logre un matrimonio con alguien de dinero, en vez de venderte al primer prostíbulo que hubiera en el camino 

\- ¿Como... como puedes decir eso? - Las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¡SOY TU HIJA, CON UN DEMONIO! - Grito Petra ya desesperada 

- **Cierra la boca** \- Utilizó la voz de alfa. Petra tembló y bajó la cabeza demostrando sumisión - Tks... Saliste igual de inútil que todos - El hombre detallo bien a su hija y miro la marca que adornaba su cuello - Oh, ¿No que no te prestaba atención? - Deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la marca. La omega se sacudió ante el toque - Vez que puede aprovechar tus atributos, podemos utilizar eso a nuestro favor 

\- No. - Susurró ella levantando lentamente la cabeza 

-¿Que?- Dijo el alfa 

\- No. Le...Levi no fue el que marcó - Petra junto todas sus fuerzas para decir débilmente esas palabras. El hombre abrió los ojos a más no poder, apretó los dientes y golpeó la mesa 

\- ¡¿TE DEJASTE MARCAR DE ESE MUERTO DE HAMBRE?! - Rugió el Sr Ral. Se paró cogió a la omega del cabello, la cual ahogó un quejido. La pocas personas que habia en el local no se atrevían a meterse, ya que los problemas entre alfas y omega era mejor mantenerse a raya - Eres una estúpida, solo tenias que ser una buena omega para el enano ese y estaríamos tapado con el dinero de los Ackerman, pero no... no pudiste darle un hijo y ahora además estas marcada por otro alfa, no sirves para nada. Si no fuera por mi, él ya te hubiera dejado por ese otro omega, lastima que se salvó del choque que mis hombre provocaron, pero juro que acabaré con todos - Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la omega, que se sujetaba de la mano de su padre que la tenía agarrada del cabello 

\- Su..suel..tame me haces daños - Se quejo Petra. El hombre no escuchaba a su hija 

\- Puta momia de mierda, suéltala - La voz profunda interrumpió. Levi sujeto la mano del hombre con bastante fuerza logrando así que soltara a Petra

\- ¿Estas bien? - Erwin llegó ayudando a Petra a recomponerse. Ella asintió 

\- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - Pregunto nervioso el Sr Ral, aun siendo sujetado por el azabache 

\- Esto... esto se acabó padre - Dijo Petra sacando una grabadora de su bolso que estaba en la mesa - Ya no me podrás controlar más... ya todo terminó- Le paso la grabadora al rubio - Aquí está lo que necesitan - Miró por última vez a su sorprendido padre - Si me necesitan para testificar solo avísenme y me mandas los papeles del divorcio- Se giró para salir del lugar 

\- Petra - La llamó Levi y esta volteo a verlo - Gracias... - La mujer le sonrió -Y te felicito. Espero que puedan ser felices - Petra se puso una mano en el vientre 

\- Gracias Levi... Lo mismo va para ti - Y así sin más se fue del lugar 

\- Ustedes... suéltame - Dijo el Sr Ral, tratando de liberarse del agarre del azabache 

\- Ya esta llegando la policía - Anunció Erwin. Se podía escuchar las patrullas acercándose 

\- Ya no tienes escapatoria maldito desgraciado - Dijo Levi 

\- Tenemos ya todas las pruebas de sus negocios sucios, de su conspiración contra la familia Ackerman y su participación en el accidente de Eren, solo nos faltaba su confesión y ya está - Dijo Erwin sacudiendo la cinta 

\- No... no pueden hacer esto 

\- No, lo que yo quiero hacer es molerte a golpes y dejarte tirado en cualquier callejón oscuros a que te coman las ratas. Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel. Ya no tienes nada, NADA- Dijo el azabache. Las patrullas no demoraron en llegar llevándose así al Sr. Ral - Bueno ahora si vamos por ellos - Le dijo mirando al rubio, que asintió


	31. Capítulo 31

\- Ha...hanji ¿Está segura de esto? - Pregunto nervioso Armin

\- Claro que sí, será una gran sorpresa para ellos - Dijo la de lentes. 

Iban en un carro los dos omegas en la parte de atrás y Hanji con Wade adelante, el último manejando 

\- De gran sorpresa no lo dudo - Murmuró Eren 

\- No se esponjen, más bien abran las bolsas que deje abajo de la sillas - Dijo Wade - _"Espera... ¿sacaste las revistas que teníamos ahí escondidas?"_ \- . Los dos omegas obedecieron, sacaron un par de bolsas negras, las abrieron y sacaron unas ropas un tanto... 

\- No... no estoy seguro de esto - Dijo el castaño mirando los atuendos 

\- Ellos merecen un escarmiento, en primera por lentos y en segundo 

\- Hanji - La interrumpió - ¿Usted solo quiere ver el mundo arder Verdad? - La castaña solo sonrió 

\- Ya llegamos - Anunció Wade

-Wow, tienes buenos contactos mi querido amigo - Dijo Hanji mirando el lugar al que habían llegado 

\- Bueno. Ya hable con el dueño y los dejara pasar, ya saben lo que van a hacer. Yo me iré con mi arañita a cuidar a los pequeños, les tengo unos regalos miren - Dijo mostrando unas mini katanas de felpa - Se que a Loïc le encantara - Refiriéndose al mas pequeño que era una copia de su padre - _"¡Si! ya no te enterrara las uñas en los ojos, sino ese pedazo de peluche"_ \- Dijo la voz en su cabeza

\- Si de seguro - Sonrió Eren. A pesar de el hombre era algo extraño, no se podía negar que sería un buen padre, sentía un gran cariño por los niños. Los dos omegas se miraron y soltando un suspiro se bajaron 

Llegando a la ciudad un par de alfa

\- Tks, ¿Donde estará? - Cuestiona el azabache al no ver a la castaña por ningún lado. En eso suena un celular 

\- Me acaba de escribir... Dijo Erwin - Dice que hubo un problema.. Que necesitamos ir a esta dirección urgente - Le muestra al azabache 

\- Entonces ¿Qué mierda estamos esperando? - Rápidamente tomaron un taxi dirigiéndose a la dirección dada por la castaña.- ¿Que carajos? - Ya habían llegado. Era un edificio, de no más de cuatro pisos con un letrero brillante que decía "Lust" - ¿Por que un lugar como este? - Cuestiona el azabache 

\- No lo se... pero debe ser algo importante, ya que decía urgente - Respondió Erwin

\- Enano, cejon - Susurro Hanji parada en la esquina, llamando la atención de los dos mencionados 

\- Loca, dime ¿Por qué rayos estamos aquí?- Se acercó Levi amenazante a la de lentes 

\- Cálmate Levi - Hanji simuló seriedad - Lo que pasa es que hubo un problema - Los dos la miraban para que continuar - Eren y Armin están ahí adentro - La sorpresa adorno los rostros de los alfas - Al parecer necesitaban más dinero y no les daba solo con el trabajo de Armin, así que hoy vinieron a trabajar acá - El azabache se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a derribar la puerta ¡Espera enano! - Lo llamo 

\- ¿Dame un maldito motivo para no estar ya adentro sacando Eren? - Dijo Levi mirando a Hanji 

\- En este lugar no puedes entrar así. Ahi mucha seguridad - Dice la mujer 

\- Pues me los cargo a todo - Dijo Levi

\- Ese es el problema - Suspiro - Conseguí que alguien me ayudara, solo entrarán ustedes y los buscarán, así nos evitamos el derramamiento de sangre 

\- Entonces entremos rápido - Dijo Erwin

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta, la castaña tocó tres veces y un hombre les abrió 

\- Ellos son - Le dijo Hanji al hombre y este asintió dándoles espacio para pasar 

\- Entren - Les dijo a los dos alfas que sin demora ingresaron. Ya adentro pudieron notar que el lugar tenía tres caminos, que eran tres pasillos largos iluminados por una luz roja - En este lugar se dan shows privados - Explicó el hombre que terminaba de cerrar la puertas - Les diré en qué pasillo está quien buscan, pero ya se guiaran por su olfato para encontrar la habitación - Asintieron los dos ya algo desesperados - Bueno, el primer... - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el azabache se había ido ya por el camino del centro - Se fue antes de que le dijera que era por ese lado... - A Erwin no le sorprendió en verdad, teniendo en cuenta que el único aroma a omega que percibía Levi era el de Eren. No le tomaría mucho trabajo encontrarlo - El omega rubio está por el camino de la derecha - Dijo al fin el hombre

\- Gracias - Erwin agradeció y así salió rápidamente al camino indicado. 

Camino hasta casi llegar al fondo. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta y aspiró profundamente. Ahí estaba. El delicioso aroma de Armin que lo volvía loco. Estiró la mano tomando el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Ser sorprendió de que no estuviera con seguro. Al entrar la habitación estaba una silla en el centro y alrededor había una especia de telones blando... Dio un paso adentro del lugar e inmediatamente una música comenzó a sonar 

(I Put A Spell on you- Annie Lennox Lyrics (fifty shades of grey))

Una silueta apareció en el telón del lado derecho 

\- Siéntate - Dijo suavemente el omega. Erwin cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin despegar la vista de la pequeña y delicada figura. Se sentó en la silla que había en la mitad. Desapareció la figura de la derecha para aparecer en la izquierda, haciendo poses provocativas - ¿Que deseas?.. - Preguntó Armin

-A ti --Respondió Erwin sin dudar. 

Una risita inundó el lugar. Volvió a desaparecer para aparecen en la pantalla del centro 

-¿De verdad? - Cuestionó el omega 

\- Sin duda alguna - El alfa no podía despegar la vista de la figura, ya que el pequeño hacía gala de esa maravillosa flexibilidad <<Que él había explotado en ese día de su celo>>

\- ¿Cómo se que lo que dice es verdad ? - Los tres telones se iluminaron mostrando la misma sombra del omega, pero Erwin solo miraba la que tenía enfrente 

\- Porque es verdad pequeño - Se paro lentamente de la silla - Yo soy tuyo y tu eres MIO - Se acerco a al telón y lo rasgó como si fuera papel. Ahí estaba Armin con una vestimenta de encaje blanco con moños negros en los muslos, sonrojado con sus manos atrás. Sus caderas eran más anchas y sus curvas más pronunciadas - Pequeño - Sin esperar más tomó a Armin y lo abrazó, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Metió su nariz en el cuello del omega, aspirando ese dulce aroma. El menor se estremeció. Sentir nuevamente esas manos hacía que una corriente pasara por todo su cuerpo, como si el recuerdo de ese día de celo hubiera quedado grabado permanentemente en su piel - No te vuelvas a alejar... - Susurro Erwin. Armin enredo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, acercándose más, también recibiendo el aroma varonil y tranquilizador del rubio mayor 

\- No lo haré - Respondió Armin. Erwin se separó un poco para poner mirar los brillantes ojos del menor. Sin perder más tiempo lo beso, suave, delicado, saboreando el dulce de esos rosados labios. Alzó un poco el cuerpo de Armin, haciendo que este lo abrazara con sus piernas. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sentándose en la silla que había en la habitación, poniendo al omega en su regazo - Er...erwin - El alfa había cortado el beso, ahora lamia su cuello con hambre. El aroma a excitación estaba inundando la habitación. Sus olores se mezclaban a la perfección. Erwin sujeto fuerte las caderas de Armin, restregando contra su trasero la muy despierta erección, que estaba aún atrapada en los pantalones. 

El menor soltaba suspiros y jadeos, su mente se estaba nublando y su cuerpo calentándose, así que se separó de alfa, deslizándose hasta quedar frente a la entrepierna de este. Con sus temblorosas manos quitó el cinturón, desabotono y abrió la cremallera, dejando ver la ropa interior que parecía fuera a reventar, la bajo hasta dejar libre al pedazo de carne que se erguía imponente. Las venas se vean claramente y de la punta ya salía gotas de pre-semen. Armin trago grueso ante el tamaño de la hombría, preguntándose ¿Cómo mierda entro eso en él? 

\- No te fuerces pequeño - Dijo Erwin al verle perdido en sus pensamiento y mirando su pene. 

Armin se relamió los labios, comenzó dando un beso en la punta, donde una gótica del líquido trasparente se pego en sus labios. La saboreo. Sacó su lengua y la paso por la extensión de miembro, sacándole un jadeo al rubio alfa. Utilizó sus manos y rodeo el pene, mientras se lo metía a la boca. Sabía que no podría con todo, así que con sus manos se ayudaría. Subiendo y bajando ¿Dónde había aprendido esto?.. Digamos que si querer un día, había encontrado el tesoro escondido << Películas xxx >> de Wade, escondido en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

Erwin tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. La caliente boca del omega era el cielo. Sentía que si seguía así no podrá aguantar mucho, así que sorprendiendo al omega lo jalo del brazo y lo volvió a sentar en su regazo. Con una mano arranco la delgada ropa interior que el menor llevaba, pasó uno de sus dedo por la entrada del menor, quien jadeo por la sorpresa. La estrada está ya húmeda por el lubricante natural del omega. Acaricio ese lugar hasta introducir en dedo. Armin gimió 

\- Relájate pequeño... solo será un momento - Susurro Erwin en el oído del omega. Comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de este, mientras seguía moviendo su dedo. No tardó mucho en meter el segundo y el tercer dedo. 

Armin gemía con fuerza, mientras los hábiles dedos le daban placer. De repente Erwin saco los dedos y alineó su miembro en dilata entrada y de una sola estocada lo penetro, llegando hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas. Se quedó quieto esperando a que el omega se acostumbrara. Armin había clavado sus uñas en los hombros de rubio mayor. 

Ya más relajado comenzó a mover las cadera, dando pequeño saltos sobres la hombría que entraba y salía de su interior. El alfa sujeto con las fuerza sus caderas, ayudándole a saltar mas, agarrando un ritmo más rápido y profundo. Erwin estaba dejando marcas en el cuello y pecho del omega, quien gimió sonoramente cuando succiono uno de sus pezones, los cuales estaban sensibles y no demoraron en escurrir algo de leche. El mayor se relamió y comenzó a succionarlos con las fuerza haciendo casi gritar al omega 

A - Aahh... Er...win eso... eso es agh de la bebé. - Logro decir entre gemidos y gritos. El alfa se separó de los, ya hinchados pezones y besos los labios del menor - Ya... ahh casi - Dijo anunciando el inminente orgasmo. Erwin abrazo al menor, pegándole a su pecho y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, haciendo chocar sus testículos con el trasero de este. El sonido húmedo resonaba en la habitación. 

No demoró mucho en que Armin se viniera entre los dos, apretando la virilidad del alfa en su interior. Los dientes de Erwin picaban. Dio unas estocadas más profundas y se vino en el interior del omega, mientras mordía con fuerza en cuello de este. Armin grito y se vino nuevamente por la mordida, sentía quemar todo su cuerpo, mas el nudo que se formó en su interior y semen caliente que invadía su ser. 

Erwin dejos de morder y lamió la fresca marca 

\- Mio - Dijo reafirmando. Armin agotado por la cantidad de sensaciones se dejó caer en los brazos del alfa. Se quedaron unidos por el nudo un buen rato, así que el mayor como pudo lo cubrió con su camisa - Iremos a casa


	32. Capítulo 32

El camino era claro para Levi, el aroma de Eren lo guiaba, como si tuviera flechas. Llegó a una puerta distinta a las demás, era de terciopelo rojo. Tomo el pomo y abrió la puerta. Había un escenario, cerrado por cortinas rojas, en frente de este un sillón de un puesto, bastante grande. Camino hasta estar frente del escenario y la música comenzó a sonar 

Las cortinas se abrieron hasta mostrar a Eren en agachado. Llevaba unas medias en malla hasta medio muslo, unos tacones negros y una un traje bastante revelador. Posó sus brillantes esmeraldas en Levi, mientras se movía de manera sexual y provocadora. Un leve gruñido salió de la garganta del azabache, acompañado de una media sonrisa, porque joder, ver esa piel canela, ese curvas, esas amplias caderas y largas piernas, lo excitaban bastante. Retrocedió unos pasos, dejándose caer en el sillón, cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando sus manos sobre estas. 

Eren no dejaba de bailar y aunque no lo demostraba, estaba que no podía de los nervios. Apenas vio esos ojos afilados sintió sus piernas temblar. No sabe cómo logró moverse o acordarse de la coreografía que Hanji se esmero en que aprendiera. Levi no sabía cuánto más podría resistir sin subir a ese escenario y arrancarle la ropa al castaño. Utilizó todo su autocontrol cuando el castaño se abrió de piernas. Joder, que se lo iba a follas duro que hasta lo sentirían sus ancestros. 

El baile terminó con un agitado castaño 

\- Ven - Dijo el azabache, con voz ronca y seductora, que hizo erizar los vellos del cuello del castaño. Lentamente y con paso seductor bajó del escenario caminando hasta quedar delante alfa, el cual, con un rápido movimiento lo jalo hasta dejarlo encima de su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado - No sabes lo que has causado mocoso - Susurro en la oreja del omega para después con su nariz rozar la piel del cuello

\- Levi - El nombre salió como un gemido, de los labios del castaño. Su voz, su aroma, su tacto... Todo lo volvía malditamente loco 

\- Eres mío- Hablo Levi - Nunca mas te alejaras de mí -Se apartó un poco y con una mano acunó el rostro del castaño - Eres MÍ omega y yo soy TÚ alfa - Dijo resaltando cada palabra 

\- ¿Y Petra? - Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba logró preguntar Eren

\- Estoy legalmente divorciado hace ya una semana - Respondió Levi, deslizando una de sus manos hasta las nalgas apretándolas, sacándole un gemido al castaño - Joder Eren - Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño - No se que me has hecho, pero te lo pido... - Volvió a levantar la cabeza - Nunca más vuelvas a desaparecer... No lo soportaría. Tu y mis hijos, los quiero siempre a mi lado - El castaño sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos - Te amo- Dijo antes de dar un suave beso en esos labios, que en todos estos mese ansiaba besar 

\- Yo también te amo - Enredo sus brazos en el cuello del azabache 

\- Ya es mucha cursilería por hoy, ahora... - Dijo Levi arrancando la parte trasera del traje - Mocoso, ¿Dónde carajos aprendiste ese tipo de baile? 

\- Hanji - Dijo Eren como pudo, tratando de reprimir los jadeos al sentir las hábiles manos del azabache acariciar su espalda 

\- Recuerda me agradecerle - Dijo el azabache lamiendo el cuello del castaño - Te voy a follar tan duro, que te va tocar estar boca abajo por un mes 

\- Que romántico - Dijo burlón el castaño 

\- Puedo ser romántico - Comenzó a morderla mandíbula del castaño - Pero ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido... Y no solo los de estos meses... - Beso al castaño - Si no de todo los años en que no estuviste en mi vida - Se apoderó de esos carnosos labios de forma apasionada, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del castaño. Eren jadeo y Levi aprovechó para profundizar más el beso, introduciendo su lengua. Saboreando cada milímetro de esta húmeda y tibia cavidad. El castaño movía las caderas, haciendo así que su trasero rozará la hombría semi despierta del azabache -Mierda, ya no aguanto - Dijo sobre los labios del omega. Volvió a cambiar de posición, dejando a Eren con las rodillas en el sillón y inclinado en el espaldar. Mordía y lamía la espalda del castaño, mientras su manos se encargaban de romper el resto de las vestiduras, dejando al omega solo con las media y los tacones. 

Levi se agacho un poco hasta tener enfrente el trasero de Eren, el cual separó dejando a la vista la lubricada entrada. Se relamió los labios y se acercó, dando primero un roce con su lengua, para después presionarla, adentrándose a la estrecha cavidad 

\- Levi... Levi... no... - El azabache no escuchó la protesta y siguió adentrándose más con su lengua. Después de unos minutos introdujo también un dedo, simulando embestidas con este, mientras Eren se deshacía en jadeos y gemidos, clavando sus uñas en el respaldo del sillón. Un segundo dedo invadió. La otra mano del alfa acariciaba la espalda y los muslos del omega. De repente el azabache saco sus dedos y se enderezo, recibiendo un leve gruñido de protestas por parte del castaño. 

\- Relájate - Aviso el alfa, el cual ya tenía libre su erección; Gruesa, caliente e imponente, goteando pre-semen, ya rojiza por el deseo de profanar esa deliciosa entrada. Alineó su hombría con la entrada y de una embestida penetro al omega, el cual perdió todo el aire - Joder... Tan apretado - Gruño. Levi se quedó quieto por un momento, mientras Eren se acostumbraba. Cuando sintió que el castaño respiraba bien y movía levemente las caderas, no se demoró en aferrarse con fuerza de las nalgas, abrirlas para tener la mejor jodida vista de la unión y comenzó a embestir, sacando casi por completo su pene y metiéndose de golpe. 

La habitación resonaba la sinfonía de las pieles chocando húmedas, los gemidos, gritos y gruñidos. El olor a sexo tan intenso que quizás se podía sentir hasta afuera 

\- Más... más por...favor - Suplico el castaño, y como buen alfa que complace a su omega, el azabache acelero las embestidas, agarrando fuertemente las caderas del castaño, que probablemente terminen con moretones. Las embestidas eran rápidas y certeras, dando cada vez en el punto dulce que hacía gritar y chillar al castaño, tanto así que no le dio tiempo de anunciar el inminente orgasmos, que lo azotó sin piedad. Gritando el nombre de su alfa, se derramó en el sillón. Levi sintió las paredes internas contraerse, sus boca se llenó de saliva y con unas embestidas más, dejó salir su esencia en el interior del castaño, mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello de este marcándolo como suyo. Eren gritó nuevamente, sintiendo dolor y placer a las vez, que recorría todo su cuerpo 

\- Mio Dijo Levi, lamiendo la marca que adornaba el cuello de Eren. Logró girar los cuerpo sentándose en el sillón con Eren encima, el cual aún no se recuperaba del orgasmo - No te duermas mocoso que apenas estamos empezando - Eren sonrió cansado y asintió 


	33. Capítulo 33

El cuerpo de Eren rebotaba ante las embestidas de Levi. Estaban en uno de los carros en el garaje. El asiento del copiloto estaba recostado y el castaño tenía las piernas en los hombros del azabache, quien lo besaba y con pasión sin frenar los embates 

\- Le...Levi tene...tenemos que... salir ra..rápido - Trataba de hablar el omega, después de separarse del beso - Se... se van a dar... ¡Levi! Se van a dar cuenta que no estamos 

\- No me importa - Dijo Levi, con voz ronca al castaño, para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja - Mierda...- Gruño el azabache. El omega había apretado su interior, exprimiendo con sus cálidas paredes el gran pedazo de carne que lo perforaba. Levi arremetió con más fuerza contra la deliciosa entrada. Eren llevó las manos a la boca para no dejar salir un potente grito. 

Solos fue cuestión de unas cuantas embestidas más y los dos llegaron al clímax. La esencia de Eren quedó atrapada en el preservativo que tenia puesto, evitando que se ensuciara el traje que tenía puesto. Levi anudo en el interior del castaño vaciándose en el interior de el 

\- Le..Levi... condón - Dijo jadeando el castaño 

\- Ahí lo tienes puesto - Respondió Levi, ya recostado en el pecho del castaño, señalando la goma que cubría el miembro del menor 

\- No... el tuyo - Dijo Eren

\- ... 

\- ¿Levi? - Pregunto Eren al no recibir respuesta, mirando a su pareja 

\- Pedías que lo hiciera rápido así que...- Eren abrió los ojos como plato y después dejó caer su cabeza al respaldo del asiento. Los anticonceptivos comunes no funcionaban en el cuerpo de Eren así que... 

\- Enano - Dijo el castaño. El azabache se apoyó en sus manos, irguiéndose sobre el castaño y empujo el nudo más dentro de este, sacándole un fuerte gemido 

\- ¿A quien le dices enano? MO-CO-SO - Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Volvió a recostarse y acarició el vientre del castaño y este ya resignado acarició los cabellos negros del alfa. No le molestaba tener más cachorros. En verdad le parecía maravilloso. 

Después del tratamiento que el doctor le realizó junto con Hanji, fue posible que pudiera quedar de nuevo en cinta. Le gustaban los niños y siempre quiso una familia grande. Ya tenían tres niños. El nudo término y se acomodaron las ropas. Eren se tambaleo al salir del auto, pero gracias a Levi no toco el piso 

\- ¿Por qué te hice caso en esto? - Se preguntó el castaño mientras se sobaba la cadera 

\- Porque también querías mocoso, así que ahora no te quejes - Lo tomó de la cintura y lo ayudó todo el camino hasta que salieron a la parte de atrás de la mansión, donde estaban todos los invitados y se podía ver a la hermosa pareja bailando. Mikasa y Annie estaban celebrando su matrimonio. Ya estaban legalmente casadas desde que se habían escapado, pero después de un tiempo la azabache quiso celebrar la boda como la rubia se lo merecía 

\- Eren - Llamó Armin, que se acercaba con su abultado vientre y llevando un carrito de bebé - ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Pregunto 

\- Bueno... - Eren giro a ver a su pareja, pero este solo miraba a otro lado. El rubio observó a los dos y capto el mensaje 

\- No importa - Armin rio leve - Te entiendo 

-¿ Alice no se ha despertado? - Pregunto el castaño mirando a su bebé en el carrito. Era una pequeña de cabello castaño como los de él, que dormía plácidamente en su coche 

\- No, ha estado dormida tranquilamente - Respondió el rubio 

\- ¿El cejón donde esta? - Preguntó Levi 

\- Esta vigilando a Elena y Loïc - La pequeña Elena era una alfa hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Era más alta que los niños de su edad y mantenía cuidando a Loïc. El pequeño omega azabache era una copia exacta de su alfa padre, hasta en la forma de ser. Esos dos mantenían siempre juntos, la alfa cuidaba mucho al azabache, aunque este no era nada débil 

-¿Y Maël? - Era el hijo alfa que se parecía a Eren. Armin rio nuevamente 

\- No se despega del hijo del pequeño Théo - Contesto el rubio. Ese era el nombre del pequeño hijo de Mikasa y Annie, el cual era un omega. Era un pequeño azabache de ojos azules. Eren hizo una "o" con su boca - Bueno voy a ir a ver cómo le va a Erwin - Dijo dejando el coche con Eren y alejándose hacia su esposo, que estaba de pie vigilando a los pequeños que estaban cerca a un pequeño árbol, donde su pequeña alfa cargaba al pequeño omega azabache para que pudiera alcanzar una fruta 

\- Vamos- Levi tomó a Eren por la cintura y lo guio con el coche de la bebé, hasta unos asientos donde podían ver a su hijo castaño, que no se separaba del coche de un bebé y miraba con mala cara a quien se acercaba mucho 

\- Se parece a mi, pero sacó parte de tu ternura - Dijo Eren 

-Mhm - Murmuró Levi, sonriendo de medio lado. 

Levi miró de reojo a su pareja, que no dejaba de ver a su pequeña, estiró una mano tomando el mentón del castaño, girándolo para plantarle un suave beso en los labios, cargado de amor y ternura 

\- Gracias- Dijo Levi. El castaño sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, iluminando todo a su alrededor

**FIN**


	34. Extra

(Entre el Capítulo 32 y 33 )

Después de que Levi fuera por Eren y los cachorros, no demoraron en regresar a la mansión, donde fueron recibidos efusivamente por Kuchel. 

A los pocos meses se realizó la boda, sencilla, pero hermosa. La felicidad inundaba la mansión 

Eren siguió con su terapia y comenzó un tratamiento para reparar el daño a su útero, el cual duró un año y medio. Durante este tiempo se le suprimió el celo, para que su cuerpo pudiera asimilar mejor el tratamiento. Un año y medio soportando dolorosas inyecciones directamente en el útero. Levi lo acompañó incondicional; mirándolo en los momentos de dolor y dándole ánimo cuando se sentía desfallecer. Cuidando a los cachorros con ayuda de Kuchel, cuando el omega se encontraba cansado. Fue un tiempo de verdadera prueba, pero ayudó a reafirmar el amor que se tenían 

Ya había pasado cuatro meses de la última sesión del tratamiento. Hanji le dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para saber si fusiono, también le informó de posibles efectos secundario, pero nada de lo que debía preocuparse. Ahora Eren se encontraba en la habitación de sus cachorros, los cuales había sido llevados por su abuela, alegando que el castaño debía tener descanso. En los últimos días se había sentido cansado, algo débil, dormía mucho 

-Mocoso - Levi entró a la habitación - Mi madre dijo que descansaras - Dijo viendo al castaño organizando las cosas de los niños 

\- Ya casi termino, solo quiero ¡ah! - El azabache no lo dejó terminar tomándolo en sus brazos como princesa sacándolo de ahí y llevándolo a la habitación que compartían - ¡Levi bájame! - Gritaba el castaño aun con un juguete de sus hijos en las manos 

\- No - Contesto el azabache- Vas a tomar un baño, te vas a relajar y a acostar, es una orden mocoso - Sentenció el alfa, dejando al castaño parado en medio del baño y cerrando la puerta tras él. Eren inflo sus mejillas, soltó un suspiro resignado, dejó el juguete a un lado y se dispuso a organizar la bañera. Se fijó en un pequeño frasco que tenía una tarjeta, lo cogió y leyó 

_Erencito, este es una esencia relajante para que descanses bien, espero que lo disfrutes_

_Att: H.Z_

Eren vertió el contenido en la bañera

\- Huele bien - Dijo al sentir la fragancia. Se quitó la ropa y se metió completamente en el agua, dejando que el tibio líquido cubriera todo su ser. Sacó la cabeza y la apoyó en uno de los lados de la bañera, cerrando sus ojos un momento 

-¿Ya está descansando?- Preguntó Erwin que estaba en el despacho guardando unos documentos 

\- Tks, lo metí en el baño. Ese mocoso sigue igual de necio - Respondió Levi que iba entrando al despacho - ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Si, solo era eso. También... - Dijo el rubio sacando un sobre de su bolsillo - Acá está la invitación a la boda - Le entregó el sobre al azabache 

\- Ya se estaban demorando - Respondió Levi -¿Qué has sabido de Petra? 

\- Parece que le va bien. Montó una agencia de modelaje y su esposo la ayuda 

\- Me alegra - Dijo Levi. El azabache se quedo perdido por un momento. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron 

\- ¿Levi? - Lo llamo Erwin. Los ojos de Levi se dilataron, soltando un gruñido 

\- Parece un maldito deja vu -Dijo el azabache entre dientes, tirando la tarjeta en el escritorio, pasando de largo al rubio que lo veía 

-Oh cielos - Susurro Erwin, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba - Bueno, mejor me voy- Salió también del despacho, logrando ver como el azabache subía las escaleras casi saltándolas. Sin mas se retiro, saco su celular y marco - Kuchel -Dijo el rubio cuando fue atendido 

Levi subió a toda velocidad hasta su habitación, abriendo de golpe la puerta, el aroma a celo llegó como una ola que arremetía con fuerza. Retrocedió un poco jadeando, miró adentro y lo vio, Eren se retorcía en la cama, con el cuerpo aun húmedo, su cara contra las sábanas, levantando su trasero mostrándose a su alfa 

-Levi... Levi - Lo llamó entre jadeos. Su mano masajeaba su sexo, buscando aliviar el calor abrazador que se apoderaba de él. El celo llegó con fuerza sorprendente, su piel quemaba, su entraba palpitaba queriendo ser llenada. Podía sentir el líquido tibio del lubricante escurrir por sus muslo - Alfa - Susurro, recibiendo un fuerte rugido como respuesta, que hizo su cuerpo vibrar 

-Omega. Mio - Levi no demoró mucho, arrancándose la ropa, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Cuando llegó cerca al cuerpo del castaño, lo agarro de las caderas fuertemente y sin ninguna preparación de clavo de lleno en su interior. Eren gritó con fuerza, dejando salir su esencia, manchando las sábanas - Joder - Siseó Levi al sentir el calor abrasador envolver su miembro, mientras la paredes convulsionaba alrededor de este. No espero para comenzar a embestir lento pero profundo, empezando así con el obsceno sonido que hacia sus testículos al chocar con las nalgas húmedas del castaño. El omega solo podía gritar y gemir. El azabache fue aumentando la velocidad, clavando mas sus dedos en la caderas del castaño 

\- ¡Levi! - Grito Eren, cuando el alfa mordió su hombro, sintiendo una mezcla de placer y dolor maravillosa. Levi salió del castaño y de un rápido movimiento lo giró, tomó la parte interna de los muslos elevándolos a más no poder. Se volvió a introducir en el omega, apoyando todo su peso en este, retomando las potentes embestidas. Eren se sujetó a los hombros del azabache, enterrando sus uñas en la blanca piel de este. En esa posición, el alfa daba de lleno en la próstata del omega haciéndolo gritar sin parar.

Eren era un completo desastre, su cabello húmedo y desordenado, la saliva escurría de su boca y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Levi jadeaba y gruñía, su cabello negros se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor. El cuerpo del omega rebotaba sin piedad contra la cama. 

-Ugm - Levi gruño nuevamente, al sentir como el orgasmo iba llegando, su nudo se iba llenado, una estocada profundo bastó para que se viniera copiosamente dentro del omega, mientras este se venía nuevamente manchado su vientre. 

A pesar de haberse venido, Levi no dejaba de mover sus caderas, el nudo se novia en el interior del omega, arrancándole potentes grito. El azabache soltó sus piernas, para ahora agarrar las nalgas del castaño y abrirlas hasta el límite, dándole más espacio para moverse. Líneas rojas adornaban la espalda del alfa, las uñas paseaban por toda su extensión - Mierda... No me voy a detener mocoso - Susurro Levi en el oído de Eren, para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja 

\- Más... más. - Dijo entre gemidos el castaño. Unos minutos bastaron para que el nudo desapareciera y la embestidas se volvieran aún más poderosas. La cama comenzó a crujir por la fuerza devastadora que el azabache ejercía en el cuerpo contrario, mientras que el omega rogaba por más. Levi se apoderó de los labios de Eren, metiendo su lengua, ahogando los gemidos y gritos del castaño. 

Nuevamente el orgasmo los alcanzo. Levi dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el omega, mientras el nuevo nudo los unía 

\- ¿Que.. carajos? - Dijo Levi tratando de controlar la respiración - Tu celo... ¿Como...? 

\- No.. se - Respondió el castaño aun jadeando - Me... me estaba bañando... cuando pasó - Se quedó un momento callado - Hanji... - Dijo y el azabache levantó la cabeza - Ella dejó un frasco en el baño... para relajarme 

\- Je- Una leve risa salió de los labios de Levi - Maldita loca...- Internamente le agradecía. - Otra Levi miró al castaño, el nudo ya había pasado y una sonrisa salvaje adornaba su rostro. Eren solo pudo asentir antes de besarse nuevamente 

Y esa es la historia de porque compraron cama nuevamente y también la concepción de la pequeña Alice


End file.
